The Proposition
by Read and Write Monkey
Summary: Regina Mills is the Editor in Chief of Sword and Crown Publishing Company. When her job is on the line she will do anything to keep her position. Fortunately, and unfortunately, for Regina her assistant, Emma Swan, may prove to be more useful to her. Based off the wonderful movie The Proposal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything to do with Once Upon A Time or The Proposal. This is for leisure writing. Mistakes are my own and hopefully fixed. Enjoy...**

The Proposition

Chapter 1

The sound of a buzzing alarm made itself known, barging in on her comforting sleep and a dream she could no longer remember. As Regina took a moment to collect herself she felt that it was probably a good one because she didn't automatically tense along with the alarm. She got up to sit at the edge of her queen bed and turned the insistent buzzing off. _I'm awake._

With that thought, Regina's body went into automatic morning mode, going through the motions of getting ready for work as her brain went through the list of things that needed to get done by lunch time. Teeth brushed, showered, and clothed, she made her way to her condo's elegant kitchen to make herself some apple cinnamon oatmeal, as usual. Her mind was so focused on her job as Editor In Chief at Crown and Sword Publishing, on manuscripts, deadlines, meetings, and negotiations, she hardly had space to entertain the monotony that has become her life. If she thought about it she would quickly dismiss it deeming she had a hectic life that suited her. A hectic _work_ life. Outside of that…well, she didn't think about it.

By 7:30, her three used dishes in the dishwasher, her makeup and brunette hair perfect, she dropped the manuscript she had taken some time to read through into her briefcase, and gathered the rest of her things. It was clockwork and reliable. As she locked her door and made her way to the front lobby of her building she pulled herself to her full height, commanding any space she was in with quiet authority (or a deathly glare). In the cab ride to work she hung up her third call of the morning. Regina checked her emails and her daily schedule that was precise down to when and where she went to lunch, if she didn't eat in her office.

She noticed a note attached to today and silently thanked whomever her assistant could be an attentive listener when Regina barked orders at her. It had been a long time since she had a good assistant. A _decent_ assistant, really. They all quivered under her glares and stuttered when conversing that she became irritated by every single one. And she had a good many. At first she thought it would be the same with a one Emma Swan but it pleased her to see after a couple days the blonde adapted.

A small smirk played across her lips as Regina thought back to their first official day working together. Looking down to her phone under the heading **November 25** **th** it simply read **August Booth-interview!** that proved that after 3 years since that first day with Miss Swan, regardless of bumpy interactions, Regina thanked whomever again that she could at least rely on an employee to do her job. She quickly went to her contacts and found the person she needed to get to do an interview for his new book. It would be tough convincing but Regina relished in the challenge. She hit the call button when she was mentally ready.

After the third ring she heard a gruff voice on the other end and quickly put on her cheery voice she used on clients and her bosses. "Mr. Booth! How's my favorite new writer?"

 ** _3 years ago_**

 _A knock at her office door slowly broke Regina from the manuscript she was reading. "Enter." she said loud enough to be heard. As the door swung open she finally lifted her gaze away from the words she was reading, mentally marking her spot for later. Her gaze caught on green eyes and blonde hair of her new assistant. "Ms. Swan. Have a seat." she gestured to one across from her desk._

 _Emma did as she was told quickly. Her nerves had been steadily getting worse even though she knew she got the job. It seemed like the butterflies in her stomach were due to more than first day jitters and more with the woman sitting behind the desk. Regina Mills was eyeing her up and down as she moved like she was trying to fault in the way she walked and sat down. It was with this in mind that Emma clumsily crossed and uncrossed her legs trying to portray some sort of confidence. Regina watched on slightly amused but more so annoyed._

 _Emma cleared her throat, ready for small talk. "Good morning, Ms. Mills. Its nice to-" Regina hated small talk so she cut her off quickly._

 _"_ _There is something about this company I think you should know, dear. It strives for excellence especially from its employees. That goes all the way from the CEOs and owners down to the mailroom lackeys which includes us in that scale._ I _strive for excellence, perfection really, that is the first thing you need to know. I expect it from you. Every errand, order, call, message, email, and anything in between must be handled quickly and efficiently. My schedule is tight and I keep it that way. The work of an Editor in Chief is never fully done so the_ assistant _to the Editor in Chief is never done. Ever." Regina paused to fix Emma with a pointed look, hoping this was sinking in to that blonde head of hers._

 _Emma's eyebrows were raised in surprise and disbelief. What could she say to that? "I- uhh I-" Again she was cut off._

 _"_ _You will be available 24/7 if need be and at certain seasons it is expected. Regardless of where you are from or education I will give you a chance to not completely disappoint me. I assume you are capable of learning on the job for I have no intention of holding your hand through this, Ms. Swan."_

 _Emma sat stock still listening with rapt attention. What have I got myself into she thought as Regina continued on her morning greeting/rant. Her eyes showed shock, she never had a boss be so upfront and brutally honest with her the minute she got there let alone the first day. She knew she looked ridiculous with her mouth opening and closing trying to find the right response. Half of what Ms. Mills said she expected, life as an assistant to Editor in Chief at a highly regarded publishing company was going to be rough but she didn't expect this dictator of a boss._

 _What she said to Emma at the end caught her attention though. A hint of condescending apathy and…a challenge? Emma likes challenges and pushing people the right way but this was her new boss. She couldn't get carried away._

 _"_ _I understand, Ms. Mills." Emma said with as much stone cold confidence her boss just threw at her without batting an eyelash. Her response was a raised eyebrow that Emma for some reason could find just a little attractive. That was wiped from her mind quickly as her boss spoke again._

 _"_ _Do you?" Dammit, Emma thought, that is a straight up challenge. This woman- "Very well, your resume shows you have proficiency with electronics and technology so I will not bother showing you how to use the company website, email, phone lines, et cetera." Regina opened a desk drawer, withdrew a smartphone, and slid it across the desk towards Emma. "This is your work phone. For_ work. _We are not paying you to text family and friends or call significant others at any time of day. Certainly not to play tetris at your desk when you need to be working. It already has important numbers programmed in and the number is in my phone. There is a business schedule app that links to mine so we can update to the same schedule. If I need something put in I will tell you to do it if I cannot. This will be very important. It will be your schedule as well since you need to be available to me during my scheduled times."_

 _During this Emma took the phone and looked it through. It was pretty simple and bare. Nothing extra or fancy until it got to the app Regina was talking about. Emma's brows furrowed, this was going to take some trial and error. Which she knew right away was going to upset her boss. She poked around the app finding Regina's schedule for today. There it was:_ _ **9:30 am - Emma Swan orientation**_ _. Underneath that it read:_ _ **10:00 am - Board meeting**_ _. Emma felt that 30 minutes wasn't enough time to adjust to this cold dip into icy waters that was her new job especially when she saw the calculated Ice Queen in front of her. Regina on the other hand began mentally preparing for the board meeting already and was counting down the minutes she allotted for her new assistant._

 _"_ _I've never used this app before but I think I'll manage." Emma said looking up to Regina. "It's almost like tetris, sliding the boxes around to fit into a full week. Is there anything you don't need me for that's scheduled?" Emma thought the question was innocent enough, even though she wanted to be anything but with the brunette. Regina, however, took it as a jab to her personal life, more importantly the way she ran her life. She had her meals and doctor appointments in that schedule for Emma to see. This made the blonde snort inwardly and the brunette defensive._

 _"_ _If it is a personal matter I can handle it on my own. You merely add, delete, or move said schedule so nothing conflicts." Regina's voice was slightly raised, she was a little more than annoyed now. "I do not think I can state it more simply than that and I will not strain to think of smaller words to use for you."_

 _Emma frowned at the insult but tried to hide it. She couldn't get fired on the first day. She could handle bitchy and condescending she kept telling herself. This job was a long time coming and she needed the experience at the very least. It just wasn't the kind of experience she was hoping for._

 _"_ _Of course not, Ms. Mills, we wouldn't want you to strain yourself thinking." Emma said before she could stop herself but she added more sweetness than needed to cover up the backhanded insult. "I see on the schedule for today you have a board meeting in a few minutes. Did you need anything from me before you go?"_

 _The only thought Regina had was 'Is she dismissing me from my OWN office?!' That really riled her up, especially when Emma threw her an innocent and sweet smile. All Regina saw was a smug look hiding behind thinly veiled professionalism. This woman insulted her on her first day, Regina thought, how stupidly brave and idiotic and stupid. Mentally Regina was not proud of her lack of vocabulary but the blonde was nothing but…stupid. Did she know who Regina Mills was?!_

 _Regina schooled her appearance and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Of course, dear, a venti decaf double shot sugar-free vanilla soy latte from the coffee shop around the corner would be a good start. It should take you roughly ten minutes if you miss the morning rush, which does not give you much time as I like to have my coffee_ before _my meetings." Regina added fake checking her watch for flourish hoping to unsettle the blonde. It seemed to work as Emma did the same, checking the time on her phone. 9:48. Emma mentally cursed, there was no way to not hit a morning rush in the business district of New York on a Monday morning._

 _Her wide eyes went back to Regina who was still smiling innocently but Emma swore she saw fangs protruding from behind dark lipstick. Emma told her new boss this very legit concern and all she got in return was a lopsided smirk. "I do need my pre-meeting coffee, dear."_

 _Gods, Emma thought, she could make a word that's usually a term of endearment a cutting insult. Emma didn't want to feel like an intern getting coffees or a stereotypical female secretary low on the chain but that's the image her boss put in her head. And it made Emma grind her teeth. She could feel her body temperature rise from indignation which caused her to fidget with the phone in her hand. She tried to remain calm as Regina watched on in masked amusement. Her new assistant was getting as flustered as they all did when given their orientation to her working style, however, there was more than bottled anger in Emma's eyes. Regina was trying to figure it out as she continued to look her in the eyes._

 _Suddenly, Emma stood, staring down to Regina, which felt kind of good to look down at the smug brunette. "As you wish..." Emma pushed through gritted teeth trying to smile sweetly. It looked painful, which amused Regina even more. Before Emma opened the door to exit she mutter under her breath with all her frustration "…Your Majesty."_

 _Regina's office was quiet enough to hear a pin drop so she definitely heard Emma's muttered words. Surprisingly, it was enough to turn her smirk into a full smile baring teeth to the empty office. This will be interesting, she thought._

Present

Several streets away Emma Swan squinted against a bright light and stirred in her bed. A very comfortable bed, she might add. _Why do mornings have to suck so much?_ Slowly her brain registered what she was thinking. _It was morning?_ Her eyes shot open to see the early morning light beam through her bedroom blinds onto her bed. Emma quickly rolled to her nightstand to check her phone. _7:31!_ Emma was so focused on waking up and checking the time she failed to notice the other body in her bed. Her guest woke slightly due to Emma tossing so she lazily threw an arm around Emma's waist. Emma forgot she was there. _I'm awake now!_

Emma darted out of bed with little consideration for her bed partner and began running around her room for clothes. "I'm late! You need to go!" she tried not to scream at the woman who stared at her in confused shock. The naked red head wasn't moving fast enough for Emma's liking, if at all, so she raised her voice a little in urgency. "I'm serious, come on!"

Emma ran into the bathroom right off her bedroom to brush her teeth and manage her unruly bed head. The red head finally got the message and started to dress. "Where's the fire? I can lock up for you."

Emma called from the bathroom, "No, that's ok!" By the time the redhead was dressed Emma was back in the bedroom looking a little put together but still flustered. She grabbed her wallet, satchel, phone, and keys as she strode to the front door. Quickly locking her front door she glanced at the redhead and simply didn't have time to feel guilty of the fact that she didn't know her name. Emma quickly backed away down the hall. "I'll call you." She turned to quicken her pace to the elevator.

"I didn't get your number!" the redhead yelled after her.

"Ok!" Emma yelled, half hearing what she said as she got into the elevator that opened for her. On what Emma deemed the slowest ride in an elevator ever, she checked her phone for any messages. There was nothing yet. It was unlike her anal boss to not send her a text or call by now even though she didn't need to be at the office until 8. So far in her 3 years working for the Evil Queen (as her co-workers titled her boss) Emma was only late twice, which didn't result in anything but an exhausting lecture, snide remarks, and glares from said boss. Emma thought after _3 whole years_ being late twice was a great feat but did she get acknowledgement for it? No.

 _Its not like I put my social life on hold to be at work practically six days a week every morning at 8 am._ Last night was a rare occasion where she thought she deserved a drink out and met the redhead she brought home. Emma never thought of herself as the one night stand type but that was before these three years. Before she left home in pursuit of her own life, her own calling, she had an idea of the woman she was but life happened. More like a bitchy brunette happened. Ever since she landed this job it had been snarky remarks, glares, short talks, lectures, annoying errands, cancelled plans, and late nights at the office.

Sometimes Emma wondered why she stuck around to be a lap dog to a cold hearted witch on caffeine but then she just picked up a good book and she remembered. She loved the written word. Emma dabbled in writing herself but didn't think it was anything special so she decided on the next best thing. Be a publisher and editor. It was by sheer determination that she got a job at the highly regarded Crown and Sword Publishing company and she wasn't going to throw it away.

That was one of the things that hasn't changed about her over the past couple of years; her determination. Some people would say stubbornness but it didn't faze her because you needed to be stubborn (and a little crazy) to work for Regina Mills. Emma's mind didn't wander far from her boss during anytime of the day and it was normal now. Regina wasn't joking on her first day when she told Emma that she will be needed at anytime for work issues. Over the years Emma got use to being on her boss' call. She didn't enjoy it one bit but it was her life now. For now.

The ding of the elevator yanked Emma from her fast paced thoughts of mentally planning her strategy of getting _Her Majesty's_ coffee and getting to the office before eight. As soon as the doors were wide enough for her to get out she bolted for the exit. After the first week or so of getting her morning schedule down so she would be ready by eight (she was _not_ a morning person) Emma decided to find an apartment closer to work, just in case. And this morning was one of those cases.

She thanked her stubborn determination of never wanting to see a condescending smug smirk on her boss' face if she was ever late for it was that reason she lived a few blocks away. Her go-to coffee shop was around the corner where she knew mostly all the baristas and they knew her, more importantly her order. She swung the café door open and stuttered to a stop a few steps in. _Shit! A fucking line?!_ Emma shifted her weight on the balls of her feet to see around the mass of people to gauge the wait.

She was sweating bullets and about to call in and give an excuse for her tardiness when she caught the eye of one of her favorite barista. The long haired brunette smiled at her and waved her over. "Emma!" Feeling like a bad person and super grateful at the same time, Emma walked past the people in line, some giving her the stink eye. She smiled weakly at the barista who pulled out two large to-go cups that were still warm. "Figured you were running late today."

"You are saving my skin here, Anna, thank you!" Emma said quickly. Trying to dig for her wallet in her jacket.

"Oh, please, don't mention it. It's on me." Anna said trying to stop Emma from paying. Emma looked up at her and smiled again. She swore the smile on Anna's face never left and it made her look so much younger. "Go on before the Queen takes off your head." she said giggling.

"I owe you, Anna." Emma thanked her and left the café as quickly as she could. A quick glance at her watch told her she was going to be cutting it very close.

Emma made it to the 24th floor lobby of Crown and Sword Publishing to a steady stream of bustling workers. Some days were pretty mild and others were hectic, fortunately for her, it was one of the former that morning. She still had to dodge and side step bodies in her haste to get to the far corner office that belonged to her boss. She managed to avoid a mail cart by twirling around it with her arms up to calm the hot liquid in her hands. As soon as she righted herself down the hallway she was forcefully met with a skinny body and felt hot sticky liquid coat her front.

"Shit! Are you fucking kidding me?!" she froze on the spot to examine her ruined shirt and looked up at what appeared to be a wide eyed intern holding a large stack of manuscripts. He looked so frightened by Emma's wide angry eyes he began to back away from her. "Are you new to walking?!" she snapped at him in frustration and slight pain from burns.

He mumbled an apology and quickly walked in the opposite direction which looked more like a slow run. Other workers took notice of the small morning disaster taking place, some offering sympathetic looks or words but continuing on their morning. Emma swore she heard someone mumble 'rub some dirt on it'. _It really is a cut throat place sometimes._

Emma trudged to her cubicle to set down a mostly empty cup minus a lid and a full one, thankfully untouched. At this moment she was glad that there was more than one occasion where she slept at her desk over night so that she had an extra outfit in said desk. She pulled open the bottom drawer, reached to the back, and pulled out a dark blue blouse. Her slacks were fine enough so she quickly went to the restroom to change and clean up. She checked her time again. She had two minutes to get situated and be in Regina's office, coffee in hand. It was going to be very close.

The redheaded secretary at the head of the small lobby to the 24th floor was on the phone with a potential client when her eyes wandered up to the opening elevator doors. Her eyes went wide slightly as she shifted from her relaxed position to rigidly sit in front of her computer. She placed the receiver between her ear and shoulder and opened up a group chat to mostly everyone on the floor. The secretary's eyes stayed on the woman now out of the elevator as she began to type a message. Once she clicked send, she mentally relaxed. Others on the floor, not so much.

 **Cheryl; to 36 others:** _Winter has come. Its here!_

The chat message popped up on several screens on the 24th floor causing its recipients to pick up phones, check mail, and file paperwork. As a rigid brunette moved through the cubicles, workers who had slight warning never met her cold glare, as they were obviously busy working now.

The elevator dinged its arrival to the 24th floor and Regina thanked the heavens for her release from pure torture. She had unfortunately been trapped in the metal box with a coworker that would not get the hint that she did not want to talk. The fact that she barely said six words to him didn't deter his speech.

After another pause in the one sided conversation he began again, "So, any plans for the holidays?" Regina was getting a headache. "My brothers are coming into town so I'm glad I don't have to brave the airlines this year." he chuckled, she bristled slightly. Nothing about this was amusing or lighthearted to her. Regina's features stayed blank and uninterested. "I am looking forward to all that turkey and ham though!" he chuckled again while patting his stomach. "You aren't vegetarian or anything, right? That would be a shame to miss out on a Thanksgiving tradition."

Thanksgiving tradition.

Regina Mills didn't have any holiday traditions besides pay her respects to her parents and work into the night with a stiff drink. She hasn't for a very long time. No one needed to know that though.

"I am not a vegetarian, Mr. Graham. As far as Thanksgiving traditions go, considering how the holiday first started in history, I am certainly not going to partake in those activities." her response was clipped and cold. He either got the hint or didn't know how to respond, which was fine with her.

Outside the elevator she strode with confidence and determination a bit excessively but she needed to get to her office as soon as possible. A bottle of Tylenol in her desk was calling her name. Despite how well her conversation with August Booth went it only took an elevator ride with a chatty coworker to put a damper on her mood. For a small moment she was glad that people backed away from her or parted like the Red Sea in the hall so she could get to her office just a little faster. It annoyed the hell out of her that she was surrounded by weak-willed people but there was a delicious taste in her mouth from the power it gave her.

The door to her office was closed. Not a good sign. As she entered, her suspicions were confirmed when she found it empty. Annoyance doubled pushing that headache further into her eye sockets. She never let it show, however, instead she quietly moved behind her desk. As she sat a figure strode quickly into her office and right to her side. She fought the urge to smirk as she knew exactly who it was. Without a word she held a hand out while her gaze was on her desk and its papers already demanding attention.

A warm cup was placed in her open hand. "Morning, boss." Regina heard and noticed the breathing was slightly labored. She moved a few papers around her desk with her free hand, not bothering to look at the blonde.

"Nice of you to show, Miss Swan. Now. Double check the book launch location. Confirm three times, if you must, I will not lose that hall to a wedding or silly high school prom. Call Randy G. to remind him of his financial responsibilities. We're not bonds people. Call PR to start drafting a release for our new writer, Mr. Booth, getting on The View. Check our sales. Oh, and call housekeeping. I saw a spill on the carpet in the hallway as I came in." she let out a sigh and mumbled, "Honestly, is it hard to keep this place looking professional?"

Emma had been mentally creating her list of duties as Regina spoke but by the end her concentration broke and she shifted slightly on her feet. She ignored the stab her boss took at her tardiness when Emma felt her prompt attendance was the miracle of the year. Not to mention an unexpected workout and damaging to her nerves. Emma's eyebrows rose at the writer, however. "August Booth? Wow. The View. That's amazing. I knew his stuff was good but The View so soon? That's…wow. Nice work." she began to walk out of the office.

"If I wanted your praise Id ask for it." Regina deadpanned motioning to put her coffee down on her desk, her hand froze. "Miss Swan?" Emma froze at the door but dutifully returned to stand in front of Regina's desk. "Who is…Anna? And why does she want me to… _call her_?" Emma felt a chill run down to her gut. Regina turned the cup slightly so she could see the two words and a telephone number written delicately on the side. Emma's first thought was Anna got up her courage to hit on her _today_ , of all days when her boss ended up with her coffee cup.

Not knowing how to answer besides with the truth Emma took a deep breath, "A barista. That was originally my cup."

She could see Regina tense slightly and she nodded slightly as she eyed the cup again. "I'm drinking your coffee because…?" She slowly brought the cup to her lips, sipping. "And you just so happen to drink a seasonal apple spice soy latte with a pump of peppermint, as well?" Regina eyed her with an almost playful smirk that just came across as deathly.

Emma gulped. This was embarrassing. There was no way to lie out of this now. She straightened her spine and looked her boss in the eyes. "I do. Its like drinking the holiday season in every sip." she said almost mockingly. Her eyes momentarily faltered while gazing at brown eyes that looked much too dark for the morning. "And your cup spilled." she practically mumbled.

It took Regina only a moment or two to put the pieces together. Realization lit behind her eyes as she placed the cup down sharply. "Let me get this straight, Miss Swan. You were late today because you were pining after some barista and busy ruining company property with your un-swan like grace?" Regina finally took the blonde's outfit in and could faintly see coffee stains on her dark slacks. "You may not hold your belongings in high regard in your private time but here at work we have standards in our appearances." she finished condescendingly.

By this point Emma was fuming. Every sentence, hell every word, her boss spewed hit her buttons. "Hey, I was not late! It's not like I spilled hot coffee all over myself on purpose, either." Emma bristled and Regina's jaw clenched. "And with the help of _some barista_ I got here sooner rather than later so don't take that tone about her."

Regina stood with her hands firmly planted on her desk ready for a verbal beat down when her office phone began to ring. Its shrill tone only heightened the tension and pushed her pass a headache to a migraine. She knew she needed to take the call but wasn't going to let her assistant get the last word. She eyed the phone then back to the blonde, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Emma huffed her frustration, hating to submit to her boss but knowing she had to. She hated the thought of Regina holding her lack of professionalism over her as well.

Emma stepped to the big oak desk and picked up the receiver with a quick jerk, never dropping Regina's gaze. "Miss Mills' office." she tried to say sweetly but Regina could hear the frustration in her tone. Regina internally smirked. "Hi Bob. Yes." Emma shortly replied in response to one of the higher paid Editors. Emma noticed Regina tense even further, if that was possible, and let out a breath through her nostrils that reminded her of an angry bull. _Maybe this is the wrong time to push her buttons._ At this point she swore Regina could see red or bust a vein. She really didn't want to force her boss to the hospital today.

Regina stood erect turning to her second desk against the window that held her computer. Emma listened to Bob beat around the bush about wanting to speak to Regina, she was use to that so she let him talk. A gesture from Regina halted her for a moment. "Yeah, Bob, we're actually heading your way." When Regina turned back towards her Emma gave her a questioning look which was ignored as her boss shuffled more papers around. Emma hung up the phone when Bob finally stopped talking. "Why are we going to Bob's?" Her answer was a pointed look and suck of teeth as if Emma didn't need to know.

Emma bristled again at being out of the loop. For the past 3 years, as far as Emma was concerned, it was her job to make sure the loop stayed connected in the life of Regina Mills. Being out of it for a moment felt foreign to her, as odd as that sounded. Not that Emma knew anything really personal about her boss by being told directly, she just always had a sense of wanting to get inside the inner personal loop of Regina Mills. Just out of curiosity. A metaphor about curiosities and cats barely registered as Emma pushed the thoughts out and quickly exited the office. _I really need coffee for this morning._


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my own imagination with this story. Format fixed. Enjoy...**

Chapter 2

Emma strode to her desk right outside of Regina's office and got on her computer. She quickly typed up a message on the group chat that was already opened. "THE EVIL QUEEN IS ON THE MOVE!" she hit send and went back to Regina's office door as she stepped out of it. Emma automatically walked in her stride a little beside her but still trailing behind. It took her a while to realize this was the preferred way Regina wanted anyone to walk with her if they needed to, the meaning was not lost on Emma. Both women noticed the quick glances to computer screens and the hurried movements of others as they began to look busy as they approached. As well both women thought that subtly was not a trait any of them had and shared internal eye rolls.

As they made their short journey to Bob's office at the other corner of the floor Emma spoke up. "Have you had a chance to read the manuscript I left on your desk the other night?" she was nervous to bring it up but she had kept quiet on it for a couple of days and her curiosity was too strong.

"I read a few pages. I wasn't impressed." Regina responded quickly with mock disinterest. Emma felt a cold feeling settle in her gut at the quick rejection but she powered through determined to make her case.

"Can I say something?" she didn't let Regina respond. "I've worked with you for 3 years and I have never given you a manuscript I didn't think you would enjoy. Now as you may recall the number of manuscripts I've handed to you directly so far…and that's one. I feel really strongly about this one otherwise I wouldn't bother." As Emma spoke they neared Bob's door. Regina spoke without faltering a single long stride.

"Regardless of your feelings I have given my response. If you'd like to continue working here longer than 3 years you won't push the issue further. Now, you know your role in here?" Emma jumped ahead of her to grab the office door to open it.

"Part of the furniture." Emma mumbled, however, the eye roll she was fighting was clearly heard in her tone. Regina let a small smirk play on her lips as she turned into the office. As she stepped over the threshold it died and her face was stoic.

"Ah our fearless leader and her liege." Bob announced as he looked up from his desk. "Do, come in." he remarked sarcastically. Regina only gave him a curt nod in greeting. Her and Bob never had a pleasant relationship but they kept it professional, albeit, a little hostile. They did their jobs well, at least Regina did. She mused her smug thoughts to herself as she her gaze landed on a tall dark wood cabinet against the far wall. Regina noticed the fine craftsmanship and the faint smell of wood finisher.

"Lovely cabinet. Is it new?" Regina did not partake in small chitchat so Bob narrowed his eyes at her back as she admired it a little closer.

"It is an 1800's collection from France but, yes, it is new to my office." he remarked as Regina mentally stated it was most likely purchased through the company. _I am going to enjoy this._

"Well, it is lovely." She turned to face him. "Bob, you're fired."

Silence fell on the room. Emma now understood the rising tension from her boss and now a former editor so she moved to close the office door beside her. She remained near the exit as she always had when following Regina, mainly to get the door as she left. Only speak when spoken to was the golden rule. Bob recovered from his shock. "Excuse me?"

Regina sighed, _idiot_. "I told you to handle everything with the Booth publishing and you did not. I have been picking up your slack, again, as I noticed that he was getting no press for his release coming up. Did you even attempt to make an interview or public appearance for him?"

"As I've said, he is a newcomer, interviews are hard to come by. If we wait for more sell traction it would be a lot easier." Bob replied defensively but noticeably losing composure.

"Is that so? Then explain to me how I made two phone calls and got him on The View next week." she paused a moment as if expecting him to answer. "You didn't even look into it, did you?" Accusation dripped from the brunette's mouth as she watched Bob stammer for a response but come up empty. "I thought so. Now, you'll still receive a full two weeks pay and holiday. You have the end of the day to sort out your affairs and clear your desk."

Without another glance she turned to the door. Emma quickly opened it as she stepped out so Regina never lost her momentum. Once out of the office Regina could still feel daggers boring into her back. "What's he doing?" she muttered to Emma. She knew Bob was a hothead when he got flustered. So was she, but she had the control and decency to feign indifference for professional reasons.

Emma looked through the glass wall of Bob's office and saw him pacing by his desk, eyes still on their retreating figures. "He's pacing. He's got crazy eyes." Emma quietly reported as she noticed Bob take quick steps from around his desk. _Oh shit, don't do it man. Don't do it_. "Shit." she whispered.

"You poisonous bitch!" Bob yelled as he stood in the hall. Workers that had been watching dropped their not-so subtle eavesdropping and openly gaped at the scene unfolding. Regina and Emma froze where they were, slowly turning to acknowledge the man. "You can't fire me! You think I don't know what this is about?! Steamrolling me so you look good to the board! I know why! You are threatened by me! You know you can't control me like you do everyone else here! Well, you know what that's going to get you, you Ice Queen?! Nothing and no one at your death bed!"

His words echoed on themselves that Emma swore the whole floor heard him. He half closed the distance between them as he spoke and at Emma's glances noticed Regina remained rigid and stoic if not a little amused. Emma flinched internally at his words. Regina, however, felt her body grow hot with rage and put her energy into not shaking with it. She fought to stay still so she didn't throttle the bastard in front of her. With practiced ease her mask stayed on as she slowly stepped towards the man.

"Oh, do not mistake your presence here as a threat, dear." Somehow her words were dismissive and sharp as swords to the gut. "I put up with you because you were of use but now that has gone. You are incompetent, lazy, self-centered, and spend more time cheating on your wife than here at work." he meant to interrupt but she stopped him. "If you say another word I will have security toss you out, Miss Swan will film it on her phone and upload it to that website she is secretly on while at her desk." Regina looks at Emma. "What is it called?"

Emma glances at Regina with raised eyebrows. "Youtube?"

Regina looks back at Bob. "Right. Another word and the world will see what a vile and dishonorable person you are. Including future employers. Would you like that?" she paused again as if expecting a response. After a split second of silence she continued with clipped words. "I thought so. Now, I've got work to do."

She turned abruptly and Emma followed as they made their way back to her office. The scene she just witnessed set Emma's nerves on high. She has seen Regina be tough and strict and upset, but that was mostly at her. Seeing her icy glares directed at another person in that degree was something else. The composure and the evil smiles she threw at him condescendingly. It peaked Emma's interest as to where that sort of behavior came from. How was this woman so enticingly evil? And why didn't that scare her? She was playing the scene in her head again as something struck her.

"About the Youtube thing…" she began but was cut off by Regina who was in her own thoughts, however, they were in a more professional area.

"I want you to go through the files he was currently _not so much_ working on. Have his cabinet moved to my meeting room. Cancel my appointments for today and reschedule them. It going to be a busy week, we need to go through his manuscripts." she responded coolly like she didn't just have a heated argument with a man she fired.

" _This_ week?"

"Is that a problem?" Regina responded quickly as she approached her office door.

"Well, no, but its Thanksgiving and I planned on going home. There's also a birthday this weekend and a party I'm sure I…" she paused as she saw Regina turn and head into her office. "No, yeah you're saving me a week of headaches anyway so, yeah, good talk." she muttered the last part more to herself. She ran a hand through her hair, messing her ponytail a little, as she thought about the argument do doubt coming with her parents.

Regina quickly made her way to her desk. She finally retrieved the pills in her drawer that most likely wouldn't work on her now migraine. Her coffee was barely warm, as well. The morning was not going the way she wanted it and that upset her more. She liked getting what she wanted, having order, and knowing what to expect. The unexpected posed too many variables for comfort. Regina massaged her temples for a brief moment then focused on the manuscripts before her, ready to begin reading. After a half hour her stiff posture resulted in a mild back ache.

Regina slightly stretched her back out until she noticed Emma come back into her office then went back to her regular position. Emma noticed the movements and wondered if all the stress of the morning was biting her in the ass now. She definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of Regina's bad mood again today. As Emma spoke she casually made her way to the plush leather couch situated to the side of the office. You didn't get through stacks of manuscripts in the early morning hours without a decent place to relax. "The book launch location is set in stone. I let PR know so they can start invitations and notices. As well as Booth doing The View. Randy promised to make a payment on his loan today." Regina looked up at Emma ready to clarify. Emma held her hand up to stop her as she grabbed a soft pillow from the couch. "I told him if it wasn't there by 4 I would give Mal from Finance his home number so she can check in on him. Needless to say, his several dozen reassurances have me convinced." Regina was satisfied with that. Mal could be a lot tougher than herself. Emma brought the pillow around the desk to Regina as she spoke. Regina's raised eyebrow followed her movements the whole way. "Sales are steady on the rise still and maintenance tended to my earlier mishap 20 minutes ago."

Thanks to Regina's rigid posture that held her back away from her raised-back chair Emma was able to coerce the pillow between the two. Emma continued to talk so Regina wouldn't protest her invasion of personal space. Through the years it was very rare for them to be so close to each other but when they did it was an odd calm feeling. Something they both now chalked up to being around the other practically constantly for 3 years. "I ran across Timone before I delivered the coffee and let him know what happened and he said he'd get to it as soon as he could."

Regina wanted to protest Emma's actions but there was something soothing about the pillow. About the hands grazing her back lightly. Unconsciously she leaned forward slightly so Emma could position the pillow to her lower back and gave it a pat or two for good measure. Once done Regina leaned back a little and internally sighed at the firm pressure that alleviated the pain she was feeling. She kept her gaze on the papers in her hand so she didn't have to look into green eyes. Eventually, Regina would have moved to the couch to continue reading but that would have been much later when her back would surely be screaming at her. Somehow, Emma knew this and actually helped her without being asked to. That small fact would have Regina's jaw clenched with annoyance but it didn't. She knew she should thank Emma for her thoughtfulness but Regina didn't seek help nor reward presumptuous actions that the blonde demonstrated. So, Regina remained silent and took a sip of coffee instead of using her words. She couldn't help but grimace slightly at the taste of barely warm coffee. The coffee Emma brought to her. The same coffee Emma drank because Regina did just in case something like this morning happened. Regina had to give the blonde credit for planning ahead for anything.

"The coffee is delicious." she said nonchalantly. It wasn't a lie. It usually is even though she preferred it hot. Emma saw Regina's sour face even as quickly as it flashed across her face. It was odd for Regina to make such a comment. She obviously liked the coffee, it was her usual seasonal order, so there was no need to clarify her pleasure to it. The comment stood out so much to Emma she knew Regina was saying it solely for Emma's benefit. As Emma quickly pondered it she came to the conclusion that it was Regina's way of saying thanks, either for the coffee or the pillow she didn't know. But she would take it.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she moved away from the desk. "Would you like me to warm it up for you?" she said as casually as Regina did, not wanting to make the brunette uncomfortable. Though, why she didn't want that she couldn't say.

"Not necessary, Miss Swan. Update the schedule for next week so I can review it." taking another sip of tepid coffee Regina only glanced at Emma as the blonde nodded. Before she left her cell phone rang. Emma fished it out of her back pocket, a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, I guess I didn't silence it." she mumbled as she looked at the caller ID. She frowned as she saw her mother's face beaming back at her. The pixie haired brunette grinning brightly with a small bird on her finger. The picture usually made Emma smile but now was not the time to answer her call. She cancelled the call. "I'll ring her back."

Regina frowned at the blonde not only because she should have her personal cell in her desk or purse and not on her person. "Really, Miss. Swan, are baristas so persistent? It is not even lunch time." _Why did I say that?_ _I never get into her personal business_.

 _Why did she that_? W _as she actually showing interest in my personal life?_ _Was she upset about my phone or the fact that_ some barista _might have my number_? Jealousy was not a feeling Regina Mills could feel towards her so she pushed the thought away as soon as it came. "Its my mother, actually. Probably calling to bicker some more about me cancelling." she said barely containing an eye roll about the short conversation she had with her mother earlier. She was not happy at Emma cancelling her trip back home for the week festivities. Yeah, it was Thanksgiving and she missed her family, however, she didn't miss the certain feelings being home brought.

"She wants you to quit?" Regina asked quickly.

"Every time we talk." Emma responded just as quick.

"Speaking of lunch, the usual today at the café." Regina said passing over the sudden personal topic.

"Right. Its Monday. Grilled chicken salad, dressing on the side, with sparkling water." Emma nodded and left the office to take care of a few more tasks before heading out for the food.

After several pages through the manuscripts she had in her hands her phone rang. It stopped and she knew Emma answered it. After a moment the blonde's head popped into her office. "Reed and Clark want to see you upstairs." Regina grumbled as she placed the manuscript down. She stood and straightened her clothes of any wrinkles. She confidently strode around her desk to the door, Emma's eyes watching her the whole time.

"Get me in 10 minutes. We have a lot to do, dear." she left no room for misinterpretation. Meeting with her bosses always took longer than they needed since they were both the chit chat type. Emma nodded.

Regina departed at her usual clipped pace and Emma couldn't help but drop her eyes to the sway of her backside. A moment of unadulterated appreciation and she turned back to her desk. Emma had to be blind and stupid to not notice Regina was gorgeous and Emma was not stupid and definitely not blind. There were late nights with her boss when her brain ran on fumes and she let her thoughts wander. That's all they were, passing thoughts and moments of aesthetic appreciation. She knew not to mix business and pleasure with the enticing brunette and, honestly, anyone else here didn't catch her eye like that.

Emma went through the familiar motions at her computer while she thought on her boss a little longer. She was sure Regina was going to lay one on her for the pillow. The fact that she didn't confused her like nothing so far in their strange codependent relationship. Sometimes, Emma swore that it went beyond just the business side of it and got personal without either of the ladies having to say it. At least personal on Regina's side. Emma has been privy to a lot of information about her boss without her boss' intentions of such. Emma has handled medical, business, and personal appointments, picked up dry-cleaning, food, personal products, even her car when it had been finished at the mechanics, and spent hours with her at book functions and parties.

That thought brought Emma back to what she needed to be doing. She checked to make sure the company's 50th anniversary celebration was where it needed to be, Saturday the 30th. This Saturday. Emma stared at the date and all that it meant to her.

She shook her head from those thoughts. No point thinking on it now. She was grateful to be where she was professionally. Wasn't she? She allowed the thought to sink deeper as she wondered if being Editor-in-Chief's assistant was getting her to be an Editor. At the rate she was going, at least, it wasn't happening fast enough. No, she was grateful and lucky but, maybe not so patient. She felt a lot riding on the manuscript she turned in and felt the sick feeling of rejection pour through her. Regina was amazing at her job and had a good eye for writing styles even she herself didn't enjoy. She was a natural and, yet, hadn't gone past a few pages of Emma's manuscript. Emma had given up trying for her boss' approval so she figured her sudden depressive mood stemmed from not being adequate. She blinked away the emotions welling in her at her thoughts.

She had to focus on work. Being Regina's assistant, though frustrating and tedious, kept her very busy. Most days she was thankful about it as it gave her a reason to ignore issues she'd rather not deal with. Like her self-pitying thoughts, her family dynamic, her hometown and those that still lived there, how things could be different if she stayed, if she was different, even her boss. No matter how much time she spent in the day with the woman, the time she wasn't there, Regina plagued Emma's mind. It had become second nature to anticipate the brunette's needs and requests, picking up on her cues no matter how slight, and finishing what Regina started if she could.

She eyed the time on her computer and quickly made her way to the elevator. She had 90 seconds to get to the 32nd floor to the CEO's office. Emma was cutting it close but she'd rather be prompt then hang by the door waiting for exactly ten minutes to pass by. When Regina says ten minutes she means _ten minutes_. Emma thanked the building manufacturers or whoever for the fast elevators. She only had a few moments of silence before the ding of the elevator welcomed her to a elegantly decorated lobby. The receptionist there looked at her confused but polite.

"They're still in the meeting." she said knowing why Emma was there.

"I know. Urgent message for Ms. Mills." Emma said with as much confidence and honesty she could muster. She moved to the double doors and the receptionist simply nodded and continued her work. Emma faintly heard a 'your funeral' before she knocked rapidly on the hard wood. She heard a voice tell her to come in. She opened the door far enough to half lean into the office. Better to make an escape, she thought. "Hi. Sorry to interrupt."

Regina stood in the middle of the office facing the large desk angled in the corner. Wall length windows spread on both sides of the corner. Reed King sat at the desk leaning on the black wood with his elbows. Clark Stone leaned against the windowed wall, ankles crossed, and arms folding against his chest. The King and The Stone. Their names suited them for their jobs here.

The fact that Regina wasn't sitting didn't raise a flag, she hated sitting when she wanted to leave a situation quickly. However, it was when Emma began talking and Regina turned to her with anger and frustration in her eyes. "What?!" she snapped at Emma. Regina was definitely not liking their talk if she had forgotten Emma's reason of being here.

Emma continued on ignoring her crabbiness. "Ms. Blanchard called for you, again. She wants to speak with you as soon as possible." it wasn't a real person, just a codename to excuse the other from a conversation they no longer wanted to hold. Regina knew this, it had been used for her benefit mostly, however, it was Emma that came up with the name. After some time and another silent agreement, they kept it, not using it much in case someone asked after Ms. Blanchard's business.

"Yes. Yes." Regina muttered not engaging in their plans. Emma wondered why Regina wasn't bolting from the room right now. Did the meeting become critical? Regina was becoming impatient with Emma's presence. She didn't need to leave, the opposite of that, she needed to stay and convince these men of her importance to the company.

Emma tried one last time to give Regina an out. If not, she'd leave, knowing she did what was asked of her. "I told her you were in engaged at the moment however she persisted. So…" Emma motioned to the exit, question in her eyes.

Suddenly, the look in Regina's eyes changed from anger to recognition. Of what, Emma was unsure, she didn't know what Regina wanted and that threw her for a loop. She did have that look like she got an idea that she was going to run with. That look unsettled Emma. Regina quickly turned back to the men. Stone spoke before Regina could. "We're kind of in the middle of something here. Tell the lady to leave a message."

"Gentlemen, I apologize for the interruption, however, Miss. Swan's presence is beneficial." Regina said calmly. That raised a flag to Emma. She slightly turned back to Emma, gave a gesture that made Emma's brows crease in confusion, and sent her a glare. The look in Regina's eyes finally forced Emma to move. It was sharp and a little angry, yes, but it was more of desperation. Silent but clear in her bright brown eyes. Despite Regina's cold, monotone body language, her eyes spoke every language and Emma knew them well. Regina needed Emma here. She didn't know why but she'd do as was told.

Emma shuffled awkwardly into the office to stand beside Regina facing the men, feeling very much the third party. Regina was fidgeting ever so slightly. Enough to catch Emma's eye, though, it was obvious that the men in the room didn't catch it. Regina continued her voice light but firm, addressing the men, "There's something you should know. Miss. Swan and I are getting married."

Emma's brain froze. _I heard that wrong_. After a moment for her brain to restart Emma looked at Regina with nothing but confusion. Regina quickly glanced at her with a glare that was meant to quiet her. It worked on everyone else, sometimes on Emma, but now was not the time for that because Regina needed to explain herself.

The men gaped with a similar look of confusion that was on Emma's face. Stone broke the silence first. "Really? You two?" he pointed a finger between them. Emma saw Regina stiffen slightly from the corner of her eye as she mentally did the same. Was he insinuating that Emma was not good enough for someone like Regina. "Isn't she your secretary?" Emma frowned somewhat and mentally fumed. _This asshole._

"Assistant." Regina corrected quickly. Emma relaxed a little at the thought that maybe Regina was defending her. "Secretary, assistant, there's no need for labels here." Regina said almost uncomfortably as if to rectify a slip. "Besides its not like things have not happened with our assistants, right, Stone?" King looked amused at that while glancing to Stone, who frowned. "Remember, Tamara?" Regina mumbled slightly. She must have taken Stone's uncomfortable shift in his position as a victory and addressed King.

King looked at Regina closely, then to Emma. "You two are engaged?" The CEO was mentally trying to connect two pieces that didn't seem to fit at all. Then, he mentally shrugged and considered if they're were still professional at work it was no business of his who got married. He was silently thankful that they were just so that it could fix the disastrous situation Regina found herself in a few minutes before.

"Yes." Regina stated firmly. Emma mumbled something of a denial but was drowned out by Regina who powered through the blonde's attempts to speak. "All the late nights, book fairs and parties, lunches, something…just…happened." Regina explained lamely. Emma knew Regina well enough to know there was no conviction in her voice. But _why was she lying about this to her bosses_?!

"Something." Emma muttered but when she caught Regina's eye it was more of a question. A question the brunette ignored which bothered Emma greatly. Regina slowly, with jerking movements, move to put her arm on Emma's right shoulder. She must of lost her courage as the hand barely made contact before it moved to the middle of Emma's back. Another faint touch, that sent a shiver down Emma's spine, and it was back to Regina's side. The only times her and Regina made physical contact was when they were handing things to each other and felt a brush of fingers. This feeling was way more intimate which brought a chill run through Emma that she suppressed so no one else noticed.

"So, it appears that the issue is no longer." Regina addressed King again like she didn't awkwardly grope Emma. "Are you happy with this? I mean, we are happy of course." Regina fumbled again. If the situation wasn't so confusing to Emma she would think that a flustered Regina was endearing. She was obviously trying hard to convince her bosses so Emma thought to help out. There was nothing to gain if she blatantly contradicted Regina now. She would get her answers, very soon.

"Yeah." Emma mumbled, more to the room then anyone in particular. It eased her conscious if she wasn't directly lying to her boss' boss.

King smiled politely while Stone looked on with disbelief but stayed silent. "It's great Regina. Congratulations to you both. Just make it legal." He said playfully while pointing to his own ring on his finger. Emma stared at the ring. For some reason seeing the metal band brought on the seriousness of the situation.

Emma mentally ranted, _Regina isn't seriously talking about getting married married, is she? This has to be a joke. Why is Mr. King so okay with this?! What did I walk into? How is this a conversation right now? Me marry Regina?! Sure, she's gorgeous but…wait, I can't think that. She's my boss. I can't marry my boss, or anyone, for that matter. I can't get married. I haven't thought about marriage since…_

Emma was so engrossed in her thoughts she barely heard Regina say something about an immigration office. Regina gently placed her hand on Emma's arm, breaking Emma from her trance, she was making her exit. Emma mumbled a goodbye to the men before following Regina out of the office. The whole way down to Regina's office neither spoke. Emma's head was so full of questions before but now, alone with the brunette, she was tongue tied. Regina was thankful for the silence as she had to figure out just what the hell she did.

As Regina made her way to her desk, she focused back on the manuscript she had left there. Work, its what she knew. What she was good at. She felt Emma's presence in the room without having to look up. The questions were coming she knew, she just didn't want to deal with it, because, well, she didn't know how to deal with it herself. Regina couldn't have anyone find her in a situation that rattled her. She glanced up at Emma, staring at her. "What?" she asked nonchalantly going back to the papers.

"What?!" Emma asked in disbelief, "What the hell was that?" she tried to ask more calmly. Regardless of the emotions raging inside her, getting into a yelling match with the brunette was not something she wanted.

Regina thought for a second. She'd be logical about it. "They were going to make Bob Chief Editor."

"So, naturally I would have to marry you. " Emma deadpanned. Regina shot her a glare, a little miffed at the blonde's attitude.

"Were you waiting for _the one_?" Regina responded sarcastically.

"I'd like to think so." Emma shot back quickly, somewhat surprising herself with her answer. Maybe marriage scared her because she hadn't found anyone to suit her. That wasn't exactly true but she wouldn't think about that.

"Relax." Regina almost rolled her eyes. She quickly recounted her conversation before Emma had joined the office room. Emma's eyed remained wide with confusion. Knowing an answer to her question only brought on more. Emma silently thought on the issue a little more. She knew Regina was from Canada and remembered making, moving, and ultimately, cancelling appointments with the Immigration office recently. Emma had protested that to her boss but of course she was ignored. Again.

"A sham marriage to avoid deportation is illegal." She didn't know much about the justice system but she's heard enough about the issue for that to be a concern. "I can't marry you, Regina." The words brought on a flashback to a cold evening outside her favorite restaurant in her hometown. Memories of long dark hair sprinkled with snowflakes, eyes brimming with tears, and an ache in Emma's heart hit her like a truck.

Regina looked up at the use of her name and saw a war of deep emotions play across the blonde's face. Her jaw was set, her eyes glossed, a crease in her eyebrows and a frown tightening her lips. Regina thought for a second if the blonde's features was because of the mere thought of marrying her. Someone who was called a poisonous bitch that morning. She knows how the people on this floor thought of her, maybe most the building, but it never bothered her too much. Not that she would show it when it did. The fact that Emma Swan thought the same of her left a bad taste in her mouth. She couldn't figure out why in the moment so left it alone.

"Yes, you will." Regina said monotonously in attempt to hide her own emotions. "Once I am gone, Bob will fire you, that's a give in. He is vengeful and shortsighted enough to do so just to spite your association with me. That leaves you out in the cold looking for a job. I assume you remember how the job market was before you started here." Regina raised an eyebrow but continued on as Emma just stared at her. "That means three years of late nights, cancelled dates, lost sleep, lunch runs, mundane errands, and the 6 day work week will be for nothing. However, inconvenient this is for both of us, we'll remain together for the allotted time then get a quick divorce. Until then, unfortunately, your wagon is hitched to mine." she said quickly with a little bitterness. _The blonde should be so lucky to have me_. Regina Mills did not get rejected.

Emma stared, dazed, as Regina spoke. She let the words wash over her and couldn't help but agree. Getting this job had been an answered prayer, even after the rocky first day with her boss. Going back out to hunt for another could take months, she wouldn't have enough to keep paying rent and bills. She sure as hell wasn't going to ask for help from her parents. She shifted from one foot to the other. Could she do this? Emma wasn't a Saint when it came to the law. Petty crimes lingered in her past due to a rebellious streak acting out against the control of the adults in her life. This was something entirely different however.

"I- I-" Emma was cut off by Regina's phone ringing.

"Phone." Regina stated quickly, pointing to the door. Emma was too deep in her thoughts and dazed by the unexpected turn her life was going so she walked out with unsure steps. She answered the phone in autopilot, letting the familiar work task comfort her. She could get lost in it but it wouldn't help the situation like before. Not when the elephant in the room was literally in the room next to her; telling her that they would be getting married. She shivered despite the warm office temperature and picked up her desk phone.

"Ms. Mills' office."


	3. Chapter 3

**OUAT & The Proposal do not belong to me. I am making this up. (heh) Enjoy...**

Chapter 3

Emma and Regina found themselves among a large lobby/waiting room packed with people. The Immigration offices of New York made the Motor Vehicle Department waiting rooms look bare. It was much warmer in the large room than outside, all due to the bodies standing and sitting close to each other. Regina looked around the room with a look of disgust. Waiting was not something she did. Especially in the unsettling long line of bodies snaking in a wave in the center of the room. A long counter sat at the far end with three workers behind them, handling customers. _Three people for this mob?!_ Regina thought. They'd be there the whole day, which was unacceptable.

Emma groaned at the scene before her, as well hating the idea of trudging through the line slowly. It was things like this that made being an adult not worth it, she thought childishly for a moment. Before she could make another mental remark Regina marched toward the long counter ignoring Emma's calls for her to wait. She quickly stepped up to an office worker that was unattended and handed over the paperwork she filled out to get a marriage visa. The worker looked as though this was the last place he wanted to be in the world but grudgingly took the paperwork and tapped keys on his computer. After a moment he looked back at Regina then Emma.

"Ms. Mills? Please follow me." He said crooking his finger at the brunette. Regina simply raised an eyebrow and followed. Emma was the only one who noticed the death glares they received from the people in the line. _For the second time today_ , Emma thought quickly, and hung her head a little. She didn't want to be the bad guy even if she had no control over the situation or what others thought of her. After they followed the man through a short maze of hallways and cubicles, he showed them into an office and departed saying a representative will be with them shortly.

A few minutes passed, Emma sat in one of the seats across from the desk as Regina stood nearby on her phone. The brunette would rather be working on more important matters but thought she ought to get her citizenship status taken care of firstly. "I have a bad feeling about this." Emma voiced softly, taking in the tiny, cramped office, feeling like she had been sent to the principal's office. Something she had experienced a bit in her youth. Regina on the other hand was relaxed at the moment, her mind focused on her mental task list and its physical representation in her phone. It did help that she was never the child disciplined at school, at home, however, was a different story. This was just another business transaction to her and she would use her wits to get what she wanted like any other time. Separate personal and business and she'd be successful.

With that she stiffened her posture a little and scoffed at Emma's words. Not bothering with a response. Emma quickly regarded her boss' attitude and posture. At what point was she going to crack, Emma mused, and thought back to King's office when the brunette was fidgeting. Regina Mills. Fidgeting. That was a new sight for Emma but she didn't see a trace of that in the woman she saw now in a uncomfortably small Immigration's office. The women's thoughts were cut short as a knock sounded at the door and a skinny man slowly pushed his way into the office. Regina shuffled awkwardly out of the way. He was a little shorter than Regina, with dark features, tan skin, and long hair an inch from his shoulders. He appeared to be much older than the women as he stepped with a slight limp. "Hello. I'm Mr. Gold." He said pointing to his name placard on the small desk. The women greeted the man simultaneously. "I apologize for the wait. It is quite busy today." He remarked as he made his way behind his desk to his seat.

"I understand. We were practically breathing each others air out there." Regina said with a little irritability poking through her attempts at being polite and accommodating. Emma closed her eyes to avoid rolling them. Mr. Gold simply hummed and nodded before he began flipping through some papers he had with him.

After a moment he looked up at the pair, "I will ask one question to which I expect honesty. Are you both committing fraud by way of marriage to prevent Regina Mills from being deported and losing her position as Editor in Chief at Crown and Sword Publishing?" He said calmly yet sternly as he looked between the pair.

There was silence for a long moment before Regina gathered herself first, "Pardon me? What made you think that?"

He spoke as he looked through the papers again, "A call came in from a man named Bob Spalding voicing his concerns for this union and its legality."

Regina stiffened at the man's name. _The bastard couldn't leave well enough alone_ , Regina thought. Emma only sat still and silent as if that would help the situation. "Mr. Spalding is just a former employee that left in a less than respectable way. I'm afraid this is his way of causing more trouble. I would hate for you to get roped in and waste your time on this matter any further."

Mr. Gold watched her with little emotion crossing his face. "That may be, however, we take such accusations seriously here. Please, Ms. Mills. Have a seat." He gestured. Regina begrudgingly sat. "Ms. Swan, is it?" He addressed Emma looking up from his desk. Emma nodded. "Are you doing this just so Ms. Mills keeps her employment, thereby securing your own? I'm sure you can see the illegal nature of that when it comes to immigration. I also hope you know the consequences of such actions are thousands of dollars in fines and a lengthy stay in Federal prison."

He let the words hang in the air while Emma processed it. Her eyes showed a little fear at facing the gravity of the situation as it were. Regina's face was as indifferent as ever even when she was internally nervous Emma would crack. Emma thought hard about what she could say. He was completely right but she couldn't back out. Regina was right about losing her job if she was deported. Everything she worked for. If anything Emma was stubborn when it came to her goals. She sacrificed and risked a lot to get here and so, she thought daringly, what's another risk. Emma could admit she got a little thrill about defying authority.

"Mr. Gold. I can honestly say that I am not doing this to secure my employment with Regina Mills." Emma breathed. It was mostly true. She was doing this for her own endgame, her own accomplishments, and the small fact that her boss practically forced her to. Being Regina's assistant was a step in the ladder, she never thought of staying in this position and didn't see it as fighting to preserve it. "Regina and I…are getting married."

Regina looked over at Emma with just a little awe. _Of course, she was my assistant for three years_ , Regina thought, _she wouldn't crack under a weak speech from a little man_. She listened to the blonde's words, trying to figure out where she was going with this. They hadn't planned ahead as what their story was and Regina was kicking herself now for the lack of preparation. She could only sit in silence, nod, and hope Emma didn't get carried away with anything.

"We both thought that we should keep our relationship a secret so no one at work knows about it. I…we knew it would raise concerns with my new promotion coming up. We didn't want to make it look like favoritism or anything disreputable happening." Regina noticed the excessive use of 'we' to solidify their relationship's charade, however, eyed the blonde at the mention of promotion. It would give a reason for a secret affair to keep quiet and honestly Regina couldn't think of anything else so quickly. She reluctantly agreed with her.

"A promotion, I see." Mr. Gold said, marking some notes on a paper in front of him. "What of your parents? Does your family know of your secret relationship?"

They both resounded the negative at the same time. Regina had an answer for that, at least. "My parents died years ago and I'm an only child so, no. Emma's parents, however, are alive." She remembered her mention her mother and at least once said parents instead of parent.

Mr. Gold continued to eye Regina, "They live here in the city?" Regina didn't know that.

"No. They're out of state." Emma answered quickly, knowing Regina had few answers on the subject of her personal life. If Mr. Gold asked Emma about Regina she was confident in most of her answers. If he asked Regina about Emma she knew the brunette would fumble and their believe-ability would shatter. She wasn't going to go down for this so quickly. She had to think of something to appease him and get them out of here. "We were thinking of telling them this week, though."

Regina whipped her head to Emma but she ignored the glare she knew was being sent her way. Regina for one knew something like this would pop up; Emma throwing a Hail Mary, a speed bump in an already smooth ride. "Is that so?" Mr. Gold said. His tone was disbelieving and a little smug, like he knew but was toying with them. Emma wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Yes. It being Thanksgiving, my family is coming together. We thought it would be the best way to announce it. Though, we are not looking forward to the holiday flight nightmare, right?" Emma said to Regina, trying to rope her in to cement the act.

Regina's teeth were set. She didn't know how far Emma's parents lived, what she was trying to get Regina in, if Mr. Gold was believing this or would ask more about it. There was a lot in this situation she was unsure of and that had her irritated beyond belief. In the company of the man that could send them to Federal prison, however, she gritted her teeth and smiled slightly, "Yes."

Emma could see Regina was dying on the inside because of the lack of control she had on the situation but Emma was in her comfort zone. Honestly, taking Regina to her parents was the last thing she wanted to do this week but if Mr. Gold needed to believe this sham engagement then you go for 'telling your whole family at Thanksgiving about your secret relationship' card. Emma was naturally an all-in kind of person and she felt that person was stifled these past three years. Seeing that it rifled Regina's feathers and she couldn't stop it made Emma grin on the inside.

"That is a bold move, indeed. So, your parents? They live in the magical place called Out-of-State?" Mr. Gold asked dryly. Emma flashed him a smile like she was enjoying the banter even when the man's own crooked smile made her stomach turn.

"No" she managed a chuckle. She cautioned a glance at Regina who looked as put out as ever at not being able to direct or contribute to the planning of her week.

"I'm to assume you are comfortable with this holiday trip to Emma's parent's place, Ms. Mills." Mr. Gold threw to Regina, noticing the brunettes sidelined attitude and uncomfortable posture. _Really_ , Emma thought, _she needs to loosen up or all my fibbing is going to be for nothing_. Regina took the question in stride in her most professional voice.

"Of course. A family get together would be a splendid place to announce our engagement. And in her hometown too." She managed a smile. Emma internally grimaced at it but Mr. Gold, not knowing the evil lurking under the surface of such a look, didn't blink. He simply nodded and pushed Regina further.

"And the hometown would be called?"

Regina faltered a moment before looking at Emma. Emma smiled at her disposition. "Storybrooke."

"Yes, Storybrooke." Regina echoed, mentally questioning such an odd name for a town.

"Alaska." Emma finished.

"Alaska…" Regina echoed again. She was caught off guard by it so her inflection of the word made it sound like a question instead. She stared at the profile of the blonde. _Alaska?!_ _She expects me to fly to Alaska?!_ Regina yelled in her head. As she tried to think back to any clues that alluded to her assistant's background, Mr. Gold questioned the very thing Regina did. Emma only confirmed with a firm nod.

"Very well. I hate to keep you from the happy occasion awaiting you two. Here is the date and time for your next appointment where we will conduct individual and pair interviews. This is a booklet of common questions asked and the details of said interview." He handed the bounded papers over the desk where Emma received it. "I'll be in touch with you. Enjoy your holiday." He said standing.

Taking it as their cue to leave, the women rose muttering their farewells, minds full of questions and concerns. Emma thought that went as well as it could since they weren't being escorted out in handcuffs. Regina was fuming, sure that that was a disaster. It was only until they were out of the building and on the sidewalk that Regina turned to Emma, stopping her in her tracks.

"Just what the hell was that?" she spat at Emma who looked offended.

"That was me saving our asses. You're welcome by the way." She returned sharply and crossing her arms defensively.

"That is your idea of being helpful? A random trip to Alaska?! I have no time for that!"

"Well, _I_ was planning on the trip, its random to you." Emma noticed a vein throbbing in the brunette's forehead, "But that's not important. Look, I'm hungry. Do you want to get food now?" Emma tried to diffuse the situation. She had a strange feeling that she would continue to do so as long as she would know Regina.

Regina was surprised at the quick turn in the conversation and took a second to think of a response. Emma was making her more agitated by the second, with her blazoned attitude and disregard for Regina's schedule. Though she threw her for a loop that made her lose her angry momentum almost without fail. Something, she had a strange feeling, the blonde would be able to do easily as long as she knew her. "What?!" she finally voiced.

"Its well past your regular lunch time. You're probably just cranky-hungry. I get like that sometimes. Let's just sit down like adults, put some food in us, and talk." Emma looked at her trying to persuade and reassure her at the same time. Regina just realized that she was in fact hungry and would have probably figured it out eventually. She had a bad habit of forgetting to eat if work kept her busy enough.

She sighed heavily. "We have a lot to talk about. Starting with your blazon attitude and the problematic situation it puts us in." Emma rolled her eyes. Of course Regina's idea of agreeing is insulting you.

"So, we're getting appetizers then." She said carelessly as she walked past Regina down the street in the direction of a nice restaurant. Regina could only take a deep breath and follow the blonde until she realized where they were heading and took the lead. It wasn't much of a lead but Emma let her stride on as if she chose where to eat. There were only a couple of restaurants in this area that the brunette approved of so it was easy to figure out Emma's course. It would have been another hard battle to even suggest to the brunette to eat somewhere else, especially today.

There was silence as soon as they were seated by a table at the window, jackets draped over their chairs. The waitress left them to get their waters and coffee leaving the pair to stare out at the passing traffic and pedestrians. Both were hesitant and neither were completely sure why. Emma didn't want to lay in the bed she made just yet as it would only end with her back in Storybrooke, with her boss, no less. As for the brunette she believed that this was Emma's idea so she should start. She noticed how uncomfortable the blonde was now that they were here and it made Regina smirk.

"Are you going to wring your napkin during the whole meal or talk like you suggested?" Regina started impatiently. Goading the blonde was the easiest thing and quite entertaining to her when she had the upper hand. Emma had stopped twisting her napkin between her fingertips. She dropped it on the table and leaned back into her seat with a sigh.

"Fine." She pushed her hand through her hair, which she had taken down hours ago seeing as how she kept repeating the anxious action as the day progressed. "I know I was being presumptuous back there about our plans this week but I couldn't think of anything else. The guy was pushing for something and _I_ gave him it. Something." She eyed Regina like it was somehow her fault as well.

"I'd say that was very presumptuous, Ms. Swan. Honestly, meeting your parents?! Sounds swell on paper but you do realize that now I'll have to go through with it, right?" Regina's voice was clipped and aggressive. "What if he requests proof of the trip at the interview?"

"Look, Regina, its not idea, ok? Really, this isn't something I want to do. Going back home with my boss posing as my fiancé? Not my idea of a good time so let's get that straight. Mr. Gold seemed like he wasn't going to stop the questions unless I gave him something juicy to chew on and it wasn't like you were a thrilling conversationalist in there." She finished accusingly.

Regina bristled at the accusation. How was it her fault that Emma kept blabbing and not knowing about the blonde's home life? It wasn't her business. "You're blaming me for not knowing about your personal business?" she stared indignantly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who I take back to my place is personal business. Knowing where I'm from and a little about me is just something that comes up in casual conversation." Emma sighed, that's not what she wanted to talk about. They were getting off topic. The food they had ordered with their drinks was served and they began to pick at it. "Its not important now. It was said. It is done. We have to talk about the next couple days." She sighed heavily and put her head in her hand leaning on the table. "And the next several months, I suppose."

 _The marriage_ , Regina thought. She stiffened at the thought of what their fake union would imply. It would be real in the eyes of the law, Emma's family, their coworkers, but not to them. How far would they have to take this to keep up the ruse? Regina didn't want to think about sharing her life with anyone like that. She couldn't imagine co-living with a stranger since she had been alone for most of her life. That would be the most drastic change possible and she hated that kind of change. "Your idea of discussing issues is to sweep your faults under the rug and proceed on?" It is easier to push others than face insecurities.

Emma looked up from her hand to the brunette sitting on the defensive, arms crossed over her chest, glaring eyes, and raised eyebrow. For a moment Emma couldn't help but curse the brunette for being alluring while being angry. One second Emma's eyes shot down to the woman's chest pushed up by her crossed arms. The white starched blouse was buttoned barely concealing what lay beneath it. Emma closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. That was the last thing she needed to think about now.

"I'm not skirting my responsibility. I know this mess is on me but believe me when I say that the next couple days will be my punishment." She sighed again, thinking of explaining this, the false story, to her mother and her loved ones. Regina took the deflated tone as a dig to being in her company. "However, I'm just trying to progress here. Come up with a plan of action. I know you agree that the reason we were fumbling in that office was because we didn't have a cover story."

Regina was thinking exactly that and gave the blonde a small amount of credit to knowing it as well. It was very small, however, this was still her fault. "Yes, well, if you learn to control your tongue in serious situations then I'll agree to this outrageous trip."

Emma tensed at Regina's patronizing tone. "You don't have a choice now." She bit back, green eyes focused on brown. "And I don't appreciate the tone. You know what happens if we get caught? You get deported, fined, and probably put on some list. I get prison. My life would be ruined. That's a lot of heat and risk for you so I think the fairest thing would be to take my words back there seriously." Emma finished a little proudly.

Regina looked at her like she was slapped. People rarely, if ever, talked to her so forcefully and was left unscathed verbally. Emma knew this but still went ahead with her little speech. Emma took her moment of silence as not understanding what she was going for so she elaborated. "I'm talking about the promotion. I was serious about that."

That got Regina's attention. "Promoted? You?"

Emma smiled slyly. "Yup. We're talking about the possibility of years off my life here. That puts things into perspective, doesn't it? I'm not doing this unless you agree to the promotion and I get to publish the manuscript I gave you."

Regina saw a different blonde sitting in front of her. Her green eyes were shining bold and challenging with a devious smile gracing pink lips. Her posture was relaxed like this was were she expected herself to be. Regina mulled over her words quickly. The blonde wasn't bluffing, that was obvious, and Regina couldn't ask anyone to help her at this point. Really, there was no one to ask even if she would stoop to that level. She didn't even ask Emma for this but rather bully her into it. This was her response. Emma wasn't going to go down without a push, kick, and scream until they were on even ground. That unnerved Regina. As her terrible luck would have it, the one person that could help her in this situation was as stubborn as herself.

"Ten thousand copies first run." She finally responded shortly, eyeing the blonde. Their spontaneous stare contest went on unwavering.

"Twenty thousand." Emma replied quickly. "And I tell my family my way. When I want and how I want."

Regina really had no issues with that part. What did she know about breaking sensitive information with loved ones? "Fine." she snapped before taking a forceful bite of her Cesar's salad.

Emma smiled smugly at her victory but couldn't help but push the brunette. "Now ask me, Regina." She received a confused look and raised eyebrows in return.

"Ask what?"

"Ask me to marry you."

"No."

"So you don't want to go through with this?"

Regina nearly grinded her teeth down and growled her response. "Your head is getting dangerously big, Ms. Swan."

Of that, Emma knew was true, but getting Regina riled up was proving to be more entertaining than calming her. "Just ask and we can move on. I mean, its not really an engagement if no one's been asked, right?" she shrugged innocently.

"You seriously think I am going to ask you such a question?"

Emma simply took a bite of her grilled chicken and shrugged. "You're the one to spring this on me in front of your bosses. The least you can do is ask me." Emma eyed her playfully yet clearly daring Regina to do it. "Unless it's too much for you. You can admit it if you're rusty in the romance department, I'll accept that graciously."

Regina opened her mouth slightly, appalled at the blondes blunt, uncouth, challenge. She was mature enough to know when to let things go. She knew when a situation or person no longer benefited herself and would extract herself from them. There were petty challenges, like the one the blonde cast to her, that she'd never lose a blink of sleep on because she turned it down. However, this was not one of those times. There was more to Regina Mills than Editor-in-Chief, even if she was a little distant on them they were her. She'd just have to wipe that smug look off of the blonde for assuming she knew anything about Regina personally.

With that thought in mind Regina let a smirk slowly cross her lips. Emma was unsettled by it for a moment before she became distracted when Regina leaned forward, elbows on the table. Green eyes quickly flashed down to straining buttons. Brown eyes darkened when Regina saw the direction Emma's eyes had taken and, supposedly, her mind. It steeled her resolve more knowing, despite what the blonde fronted, she had an affect on her. Consciously or not. In a rare moment of quick thinking the brunette gracefully moved around the small table to be at Emma's side. Before Emma could process anything Regina was kneeling (as best she could in a tight skirt) and holding her hand. Her brain shut off at the sight before her.

Regina smiled mischievously. "I assume this is where you'd like me." Emma swallowed hard. _She means on her knees before me…That's hot…Definitely not the place I'd pick for…No_. Emma blinked the thoughts away and tried focusing on what Regina was saying. "Emma Swan, my little darling, will you marry me?" The tone was wickedly sweet and the pet name condescending but the question was still there. Emma had to give her credit for going above the challenge. She never thought she'd see Regina Mills on her knees like this.

As their little scene drew eyes to them she could hear people murmuring excitedly about the public proposal. Not to seem too taken aback, Emma made a show of slowly drinking a glass of water and thinking it over. "Hmm well…" before she could finish Regina cut her off in a hushed whisper only they could hear.

"I don't think so, Ms. Swan." She drew Emma's hand closer to her chest, slightly pulling Emma down towards her, and Emma's brain short circuited when the back of her hand made contact with the warm, soft, exposed skin of Regina's chest. Regina leaned up a little more until their noses were inches away from each other. "I asked the question. You will say yes. Is that understood?" Their hands moved ever so slightly down, pushing against Regina's blouse. Emma's eyes followed it in a trance barely returning a small nod. "Good…because you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of." she pulled back. "Please remember that as I do this."

Before Emma could even look confused Regina raised her voice slightly so the surrounding tables were able to hear. "What do you mean _seeing someone_?!" Emma's eyes widened at her words. She sat frozen unsure of what was happening. Suddenly Regina grabbed the glass of water she had drunk from earlier. _No_ , was all Emma thought before Regina threw its contents in her face. Through water blurry eyes, Emma could make out Regina's smug looking face and a small wink before she was gone from her sight.

Emma quickly grabbed the tablecloth napkin and wiped her face and front. She looked around at the people eyeing her disapprovingly. _Whatever assholes. Like you know the kind of woman that would do this for fun. She's not the type I'd even consider cheating on._ She stopped her thoughts there. Of course, she wasn't the cheating type but that would imply being in a relationship with the brunette. _Yeah, like I'd be tied down with crazy…though you know what they say about crazy people in bed…_ She stopped herself again and motioned for the check. By the time she dropped some bills on the table she was still damp and put out about, somehow, losing her own challenge. She pulled on her blouse and felt coldness slip between her bra. _Was there ice in that water?_

 **Hope you like it so far. If you have suggestions for Alaskan shenanigans please let me know. I've never been to AK so I will be making stuff up or going off the visuals from the movie. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but these words. I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 4

JFK days before Thanksgiving was a crowded, chaotic nightmare. Luckily the two women were familiar with travel enough to have a plan of action to ease the discomfort. As they made their way through check-in, TSA, and the hordes of people they were very much in a sour mood but didn't complain as they finally took their seats in first class. The brunette did mutter on more than one occasion her distaste for certain things or people but the blonde mostly ignored it. They had moved on from the situation at the restaurant in silent agreement that Regina played Emma's challenge better than expected. Both women were unsure how or why these little unspoken challenges started but they enjoyed them all the same.

By the end of Monday Regina had "coerced" the airline employee to upgrading Emma's ticket to two first class seats. How she accomplished that Emma didn't know and was too scared to ask the brunette. They worked late into the night considering they'd be gone for a few days and agreed to meet at the airport for the flight. Since it was so close to the holiday it would be a connecting one much to Regina's displeasure. Emma had taken care of the travel arrangements from Juno, Alaska to Storybrooke seeing as she had more experience with it. Also, she wanted to see the surprised look on her boss' face when she caught sight of _that_ plane.

Travel would take all day which neither of them liked but it was something Emma was a little more familiar with. As she got herself comfortable in her seat she glanced at the brunette as she took a pill. She couldn't see the bottle but assumed it wasn't an ordinary Tylenol. It was no secret to Emma that her boss disliked flying but for what reason she was unsure. It also amazed her that even though it brought her discomfort she had done a lot of it for work. One miracle pill before take off and the brunette was calm and assertive or downright sleepy for the whole trip. She noticed Regina pull out her small laptop and decided it was calm, assertive, work Regina for this portion of the trip.

She knew the attempt was futile but tried anyway. "It's going to be a long day of travel. Why not get some rest instead?"

Without looking up from her screen, Regina responded, "You may have planned a vacation but I haven't. I will work." her answer was slightly defensive but distracted as she read emails.

Glad that her head wasn't bitten off Emma continued, "I'm sure you only got a couple hours of sleep because I did too. You'll feel more refreshed when we get there."

"Something I can do at the hotel when we get there." Emma looked at her profile for a long moment, not seeing her wavering in the slightest. She sighed and leaned back in her own chair, getting comfortable. Two rooms at the nicest of the two hotels in Storybrooke waited for them but knowing her mother she wouldn't bet on that. She closed her eyes as she felt the plane being pushed backwards.

Emma opened her eyes slowly as her brain began to register her surroundings. Big, comfy, seat slightly reclined and a small pillow under her head. She was facing toward the window seat where a impeccably dressed brunette was fast asleep. It took Emma a second to really let the image sink in. Regina had been working as she could see her laptop was on the foldable tray in front of her, still open. Regina was leaning towards the window on the seat arm, a hand tucked under her cheek, propping her up. Her face was calm and peaceful. Something Emma only saw when she had fallen asleep in her office during an all-nighter or when she was completely engrossed in reading and didn't notice Emma watching her. It was silent moments like these that Emma took full advantage of seeing every feature on the brunette's face.

Her long dark eyelashes and makeup stood out in contrast to olive soft skin. Her well manicured eyebrows that sloped gracefully over eyes that told just as much as the pages in which they read so often. Her straight perfect nose that led the eyes to plump, dark, soft looking lips with a faint scar above the top. Just like the woman sleeping that scar was a mystery and an imperfect perfection against smooth skin. Emma would see her jaw clench every now and then and muse on the idea of cupping her face to feel how strong that jaw looked. Her eyes would wander down to the expanse of neck exposed from soft dark hair and blouse the woman would no doubt be wearing at the time. Even with a full day of travel this time was no different. Granted the clothes were not tight fitted like her others but she still looked professional. Almost like this was a business trip.

Emma wondered if that's what her boss was going for. To treat this random, very personal, trip with one of her workers as a business venture. That's what this certainly felt like so far. There was no talk of feelings beside displeasure of it actually happening and reluctance to approach it. Maybe that was how the brunette was coping with it all. Separating business and pleasure and keeping the dress code to match. As Emma looked her boss up and down she thought she _must_ have brought something else with her. This was a trip to Alaska after all. _Maybe I should of given her suggestions_. As soon as she thought that she dismissed it. Regina would definitely give her a verbal lashing for suggesting what she should wear or bring.

Emma sat up stretched her back as best she could. It was Regina's fault if she was cold the whole time and there was nothing Emma could do about it now. Let the stubborn woman be. She eyed the position Regina was sleeping in and grimaced at how uncomfortable that must be. As if hearing her thoughts she saw Regina shift slightly in her seat. Emma rolled her eyes at the woman for not trying to take care of herself more. _I know these seats recline_ , Emma thought as she sought out the lever that would do just that. Carefully slow Emma pushed the seat back while her other hand held the lever down. She was in an awkward position, slightly hovering over her boss. She caught the smell of Regina's perfume and subconsciously inhaled deeper. When the seat was completely reclined she did the same for the foot rest.

Emma rummaged through her satchel and pulled out the documents Mr. Gold gave her. It looked like a government official SAT study packet. She flipped through the pages randomly and landing on a question that was to be directed to one of the persons in the relationship.

 **What side of the bed do you sleep on?**

Emma raised her eyebrows at that. _They really are going in depth_. She looked at one a few questions down.

 **Does your partner snore in their sleep?**

Her eyebrows scrunched at that. _What is with these questions, wait, do I snore?_ _Does Regina snore?_ She turned to eye the woman snuggling against her own hand. She shifted slightly to turn more towards the window. Emma waited as if the answer to her question was going to be answered. She was met with silence from her boss. She sighed, _of course Regina wouldn't snore, she was damn near regal at all times_. Her lips tugged upwards slightly at the thought of laying with Regina in bed and hearing soft snoring coming from her while she slept. _That would be adorable_ , the blonde thought before facing forward suddenly. No way was she suppose to think these things. _That escalated too quickly_ , Emma thought, as she flipped through the booklet again hoping to land on questions that had nothing to do with beds.

She heard a ding. The first thing Regina registered as she slowly left her sleeping state was that her body was aching. She stiffened slightly as she became aware of being in an airplane. The fact of which hit rather quickly when she opened her eyes to a see a vast sea of white. She blinked her eyes and the view of endless fluffy clouds cleared. She stared out for a moment enjoying the peaceful feeling the sight gave her. Her back pain brought her back from the clouds however. She shifted in her seat to realize it wasn't upright anymore. She was reclined even though she knew she didn't do that. She told herself she'd close her eyes for a few minutes and continue working. She searched for Emma but her seat was empty. She pushed upright making her seat return to its original position as she went. She settled herself as a voice spoke to her.

"Hey, boss." The blonde approached her seat and plopped down unceremoniously with a small grunt. "How'd you sleep? If you'd like coffee, I think they're going to come around again in a bit." Regina eyed her for moment, taking in her bright green eyes that only meant she had already taken advantage of said offerings. The faint smell of coffee on her breath was confirmation of that.

"Well, Miss. Swan. Or as well as one can in a such a confined space. I have a feeling I'll need to see my chiropractor when we return to New York." she stretched her back slightly to emphasize the point but the action only caused Emma to glance at her chest that was thrust outward. Emma became busy getting the question packet out of her bag before Regina noticed. Regina too became focused on work and her laptop to notice. She woke it from its sleep mode to find it where she left it on the publishing website.

Emma pulled the packet into her lap. "It's either a sore back or a stiff neck, Regina. I, for one, hate the latter. If you're going to drift off you should at least get comfortable first." Emma said quickly, flipping through the pages until she got to the last page she was at.

Regina stiffened slightly upon hearing the blonde's chastising words. No one has done so to her in a very long time. Especially for something as mundane as how she fell asleep considering no one is around when she does. Except for said blonde during late nights when Regina couldn't fight sleep anymore on her comfortable couch in her office or during long flights. Regina quickly mused on the idea that Emma was the only one to witness her sleeping in the past few years. Anyone she shared a bed with was sent away quickly before tiredness could seep in. It was a matter of comfort and vulnerability. As that thought sunk in she wondered if it was because she trusted Emma. Plain and simple. But trust was a hard thing to come by for Regina Mills. So what could it be?

"How I drift off, as you put it, is not your concern, Ms. Swan. However, managing to get me a cup of coffee is." she said as nonchalant as possible, disregarding the personal battle going on inside her head.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it." Emma said absently, unaware of the change in Regina's mood. She looked through the pages for a few silent moments before speaking up again. "Where did you grow up?"

Regina tensed and turned to regard the blonde with wide eyes. "What?" a personal question hasn't been asked of her since the first month of the blonde's employment when Emma realized such questions were going to be unanswered and unwelcome.

"It's here in this interview prep question thing." Emma said tilting the book so Regina could see the page. It was filled with questions and instructions that Regina barely glanced at. "If they ask me I won't know and since you know my hometown I'd thought we'd trade information. An eye for an eye, so to speak."

"I don't see how that's important right now." she said quickly and returned to her laptop.

Emma sighed, "Seeing as how it'll take me some time to memorize what little I don't already know about you I figure we could start early. Especially since this whole trip might be just getting you to memorize everything about me." Emma paused a beat. "Well, everything in this book here."

Regina turned to the blonde again. "What _little you don't already know_? About me? I highly doubt you know anything about me, Ms. Swan." Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma recognizing the clear challenge, flipped the book to a page she already went through near the beginning, without breaking eye contact, and handed it to Regina. "Ask me any of the questions on that page." Emma raise her eyebrows back, giving a slight nod to Regina to really try to stump her. Regina squinted her eyes at the blonde before looking down at the pages.

Some were none too personal, just silly questions you'd see in a cliché first date scenario. "You think you know all the answers to these questions regarding me?" she asked in disbelief.

Emma shrugged, "Try me."

Regina caught sight of a good one near the middle. "Ah, am I allergic to anything?" It was a very broad question. No guess work there.

Without missing a beat Emma responded, "Coconut, cat hair…and human emotions." Emma finished deadpanning and giving Regina a pointed look but her eyes were light. Regina glared back but it wasn't threatening.

"Funny." She deadpanned back. She continued to search the questions. Maybe something simple. "What is my favorite color?"

Emma squinted in thought before speaking, "Purple." Regina was about to speak but Emma continued. "When you're in a really good mood. Red, when you're not or want to feel powerful. And I'm guessing black and white but only in professional aspects since you wear them a lot." Emma shrugged again. "I'm going to say purple though since it's a color you like when you're in a great mood."

Regina just stared at her for a moment. How had she'd known all that? Regina never uttered a word about favorite colors or favorite anything really, besides coffees. To say she was intrigued by Emma's attention to detail was an understatement. She broke eye contact with penetrating green eyes to look at the page before her. More for distraction than anything else. "Where did I go to college?" Easy, but she needed to move on.

"University of Toronto, Masters in Business."

"Do I have any pets?"

"Not at all." she quietly scoffed.

"My favorite breakfast meal?" That question wasn't on the page but Regina was beginning to get unsettled by how much Emma knew about her. She looked at the blonde knowingly. Emma didn't blink but was caught in thought.

"Considering you get up insanely early for work I'd guess its not something time consuming. Something like an omelet or oatmeal because you don't scream cereal type of woman. But that's something quick before work, its not your favorite. If you had time to make something or craved something it would be…" Emma left off there, thinking for a moment. She's seen the woman eat something sweet. Not sugary sweet and not very often but she knew she had a taste for it. So probably something with fruit, knowing how healthy she ate. Regina looked into green eyes and could see the wheels turning information in her head, and boring into her own. "Pancakes with fruit syrup or sliced fruit. Maybe, crepes? One or the other."

Emma waited with raised eyebrows for Regina to deny or confirm. The longer the silence the more confident she became in her answer. Regina's quiet response surprised herself as well as Emma. "Homemade apple syrup." For a moment it looked like Regina was lost in thoughts as if something from her past crossed her eyes. Emma knew that look as she has had that look quite often when thinking about home. She wondered what thoughts were humming around Regina's mind right now. Emma smiled gently waiting for the brunette to come back to their conversation.

Regina cleared her throat and returned to looking at the packet in front of her, her face stoic once more. "You missed your calling, Ms. Swan. I'm sure you would have been an adequate detective." Compliments were not thrown around by Regina Mills, so Emma chalked it up to being caught off guard, but accepted it nonetheless.

"I'm sure I would have too. It's my nosy nature I guess." She shrugged again like Regina didn't just act out of character. "So…your hometown?" She pressed, banking on Regina not being in a bad mood to reject answering.

Regina was quiet for such a long period Emma started to think she wasn't going to answer at all. She stayed quiet in case a word would break her boss' will to continue the conversation. "Hamilton, Ontario." she said in a small scoff as if it was a bad joke. Emma couldn't figure the punch line though.

"And you moved away to New York after graduation?" she asked though already figured the answer out already. She did attend UofT. "How was that?" Emma was becoming curious about the brunette before her. She remembered when she moved from home to continue her schooling. It wasn't easy and she figured Regina's experience was the same.

Regina remained motionless staring at the pages before without really seeing it. Her mind ran back to the year of her graduation. Doing it all alone. Her jaw clenched and she swallowed hard. "It was expected." she said shortly. She flipped through the pages, desperate to change the subject. Emma could see her conversation window slipping away. Regina's cold attitude, while not unfamiliar, was a little disappointing to Emma now. She was hoping for Regina to be more relaxed for their trip but considering that she gave up more than she expected, she'd take what she could. "Your allergies?"

Regina's voice knocked her out of her thoughts. Emma blinked, registering the question she was surprised Regina asked. "None." she replied quickly.

Regina smirked slightly. "Really? I would assume anything green or containing nutritional value." she quipped. Emma blinked a few times trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Regina made a joke. Maybe this was Regina relaxed. She was starting to become more comfortable in the conversation.

Emma wanted to comment on it but didn't want Regina to retreat behind her stoic mask again. So she quickly responded, "Well, if anyone asks I'm deathly allergic to cabbage and brussle sprouts. Everything else is on a day to day basis." she smiled widely at Regina before turning to a stewardess that approached their seats. "Hi. Two coffees. One black. One extra cream." The stewardess smiled politely and walked away. Emma turned back to Regina who hardly moved an inch.

Regina's mind shut off for a second after seeing Emma's wide smile. A smile that was never directed to her before. She's seen it from afar when Emma conversed with others at work or events but not when having a conversation with her. Her smile was small and polite but nothing like the bright, teeth baring smile she witnessed close up. It made her green eyes sparkle for a moment. These thoughts came to her as Emma turned away to speak with the stewardess. Before she could compose herself green eyes were looking back at her. She turned to her laptop, avoiding eye contact and why she had such thoughts about her assistant.

Emma wasn't sure what she did to have Regina retreat into herself again. She replayed their conversation in her mind again and let the silence stretch on.

After a layover, they began their descent into Juno. Regina commented that it wasn't Storybrooke and it took Emma a strong sense of will to not sarcastically remark. She simply stated that Storybrooke wasn't a big town and they'd have to switch planes. A fact Regina was not shy about showing her displeasure towards. Emma felt guilty for a moment before she realized there was nothing she could do to ease Regina's travel anxiety. Nothing except distract her with talk of business or more questions from the Book of Questions, she called it in her head. Conversation was short in that area and nothing beyond straight answers of yes and no.

The closer they got to Storybrooke the more both women became on edge. Regina tensed with every bump of turbulence and thoughts of meeting parents. Clients, businessmen, politicians, she could handle, but parents of someone she…well, she didn't know what to call Emma during this arrangement. Others would see them as lovers but she couldn't bring herself to use that word. She's never met a lover's parents in the past. They never got to that point. Even when it came to Daniel… She mentally shook the thoughts away and tensed even more when turbulence caused her to bump into Emma's shoulder.

 _Why are the seats so small?!_

Emma tensed when she felt Regina's shoulder collide with hers. She waited to see if Regina would grumble again about the size of the plane, travel, others seated, anything, again, but she remained silent. Emma glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see Regina sit up much straighter and clench her jaw. She would find something to distract her but she needed a distraction herself. Every minute, every mile closer to Storybrooke brought on the butterflies in her stomach to rumble. Going home. The thought used to make her physically sick. After a handful of visits over the years it had subsided but not by too much. She wasn't looking forward to talks with her mother or running into… She wasn't sure, even after all these years, how to handle where her family stood now.

As she stared out of the small window of the small plane descending onto a small airway next to a small town between a vast green wilderness and shiny blue ocean, Emma felt a coldness settle in her gut thinking about its inhabitants. A small life tucked away from the rest of the world. A place she's wanted to run from, a legacy she didn't want to live, and now a sense of family she felt she didn't deserve. She finally looked away to pack away her things and glance at Regina again. She knew this was the worst part for her. The landing. Regina's face was pale, her jaw constantly clenching and unclenching Emma thought she might have to set up a dental appointment after all this for her poor teeth. Emma came to the conclusion that her insides felt like how Regina looked. She'll admit the seconds before the wheels touch downed at this airway were rough but she was used to it.

Regina's knuckles were white, clutching at her pantsuit tightly. As the plane jostled them around, without thought, Emma reached over to grabbed Regina's hand on her thigh. If Regina even noticed she couldn't tell. Her grip was iron tight so Emma pried it gently from her pants to wrap around her fingers. The tires screeched loudly on the tarmac and Regina clutched to Emma's fingers as if to release them would condemn her. After a couple of bounces they sailed smoothly along the runway slowing down rapidly. It was a full minute after when Regina calmed enough to register her hand in Emma's, to feel the calming effect of the thumb stroking the back of her hand, and to reason that she wasn't suppose to enjoy it.

She drew her hand away quickly.

They busied themselves by getting their carry on bags together to avoid each others gaze. Both women still allowed a part of their mind to go over what just happened and why it did. Emma looked out the window across the tarmac to the gates leading to the airport, people patiently waiting on the other side to greet travelers. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she came across a familiar pixie cut brunette and a white haired woman leaning against the gate. A small smile graced her lips before she realized that the lying would start now. She took a deep breath as people began to file out of the airplane slowly, "Okay. Here we go."

The cold Alaskan air was crisp and still familiar to the blonde who couldn't help but smile a little as she strode the short distance from the plane to the visitors waiting at the gate. The brunette slowly trekking behind her felt the opposite and didn't take kindly to the cold breeze brushing her hair in her face. She huffed in annoyance as she let her small carry on bag roll behind her. It was in this not-so great mood that Regina came face to face with Emma's mother.

"Hello." The short haired brunette smiled widely at Regina. The lightness and familiarity there unsettled her but she brushed it off and straightened her spine. She extended her hand out in greeting, offering a tight lipped smile as well.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." Regina gave Emma a quick glare as she just stood to the side quietly. As if mentally nudging her, Emma got the hint quickly.

"Oh right. Regina this is my mother, obviously. And this happy camper here is Granny." Emma wrapped an arm around a gray haired woman in glasses and a big fuzzy coat. Regina noted the way the woman was eyeing her up and down and looked anything but happy that she was here. It was actually hard to get a reading on the old broad if she already hated Regina or was just in a bad mood. Regina could relate. "Don't bother using her real name. She'll shoot you with her crossbow." Regina's eyebrows raised involuntarily at that but Emma continued as if that was something completely normal to say. "Mom, Granny, this is my…uh…Regina."

Emma stumbled on the wording and Regina mentally rolled her eyes. Honestly, they had a whole day to get use to the idea and even talk about it but the blonde couldn't say it out loud.

"Her girlfriend." She stated almost dryly, like she was commenting on the traffic. "Regina Mills." She shook Granny's hand as well, almost reluctantly, Regina noticed.

Granny finally spoke up in an elderly kind of way that hinted she always spoke her mind. Damn the consequences. "So, do you prefer Evil Queen or Satan's Mistress? We've heard it both ways on several occasions." Granny eyed Regina as if judging her response. Regina tensed at her work moniker that others thought she didn't know about. Apparently it went beyond work as well. That was something she'd deal with when she was alone. With a bottle of scotch.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to be a queen." she responded quickly before anyone in her company knew how much it disturbed her. She shot Emma another look and a not too gentle mental nudge. Regina didn't see the small smirk that graced Granny's lips at her answer. Emma meanwhile cleared her throat as her mother laughed nervously.

Mary playfully swatted Granny's shoulder. "Now, now, Granny. Let her get settled before you give her grief." She flashed a quick smile to Regina. "She's harmless." Neither Regina nor Emma missed the fact that Mary Margaret didn't seem to admonish the names or warn Granny not to bring it up at all. The thought that her mother was okay with making Regina feel uncomfortable had Emma groaning in her head.

They all made their way to a slate gray pick up truck in the visitor's parking area. Emma perked up at the thought of seeing her dad. When she saw that it was empty Emma involuntarily dropped her shoulders. She stopped her mother from whatever small talk she was making about the town to question it. "Where's dad?" Mary didn't miss a beat responding he was at home and continued with what she was saying before. "He let you drive his truck?" she asked incredulously.

Mary scoffed at that. "Yes, he did. I am perfectly capable of driving his truck." Emma raised her eyebrows at her mother. "Safely."

Emma lightly chuckled at her. "Sure." She threw her duffel bag into the bed and opened the passenger door for Granny. Emma made the mistake once to playfully wrestle Granny for the shotgun seat, safe to say that's where she learned to fight dirty. Ever since Emma just never bothered to challenge her for the seat again. Meanwhile Regina remained quiet, mentally planning what she could do once she got to her reserved hotel room. She struggled with her luggage's wheels against rough gravel and cursed any place that didn't have valet or taxi access.

Mary noticed Regina struggling to add her luggage to the truck bed before she opened up the driver door. "Emma, aren't you going to offer a hand there?" she asked cocking her head to the struggling brunette. Emma glanced quickly at Regina, noticing the extremely annoyed and defiant look. That was a look that always guaranteed her head being chewed off for offering to help. Something Regina took too personally in Emma's opinion, like it meant that she couldn't manage on her own. Emma shrugged it off.

"I would but I've learned my lesson with that one. She's defiant to the end." Emma smirked as Regina shot her an icy glare. Emma thought Regina would have to try a lot harder to make it seem like they were a couple. To ease the tension Regina was throwing at her and because Emma couldn't help pushing her buttons, she added. "Come on, Gina, remember to use your legs."

If the look she received shot daggers, Emma would be impaled severely all over her body. Regina bit her cheek to keep from snapping at Emma, for several reasons, like she was use to doing at the office. The main offense would be the awful shortening of her name. No one had done that. No one is allowed to do that. It set Regina on edge. Her anger, annoyance, and frustration manifested into strength as she finally hauled her luggage over the tailgate. She internally smirked at the thought that she could easily imagine it being the blonde's body she lugged up not too gently.

She threw Emma an evil smile as she cleaned her hands of imaginary dirt. "Got it, _dear_." The darkening of the last word did not go unnoticed by Emma and she fought the urge to shudder. Emma had heard on many occasion that calm, deep, and dangerous voice being used on others before but it was a quite different effect paired with the smile. The other two in their company were too busy getting into the vehicle and pretending not to feel the cold Alaskan air get much colder. Soon they were piled in and weaving through light traffic along small roads.

Regina sat looking out her backseat window at the rustic and quaint town. To her it easily could have been a part of a movie set in a modern wild west adaptation. Almost every building was made of thick sturdy wood and had a time-aged worn feeling yet appeared clean. Still, Regina was weary of needing to visit the buildings she most likely would have to go to. There was a general store, laundry mat, and bank nestled close to each other it appeared that they were one. Everything seemed to be within walking distance which was convenient as long as her hotel was nearby. Remembering the information she got online she noticed the deep red building coming into view. It was a two story that reminded her of an old style inn with a clock tower attached.

It was only until the truck proceeded on down, what she assumed was the main road, that Regina turned to address the occupants of the cabin. "Pardon me, but should I not check into my room first?" she asked trying to be polite and not question them more aggressively like she wanted to.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you sooner. Seeing as it's the holiday and all, we thought it'd be a lot easier if you just stayed at the house." Mary answered sweetly like it was no offense to change someone's sleeping arrangements without consulting the person. "We cancelled your reservation."

Regina gaped silently for a moment before eyeing Emma sitting next to her just as quiet, though, not as surprised as Regina. "What? No, I don't want to intrude." Regina tried.

Emma silently shook her head knowing Regina was wasting her breath trying to get out of her mother's presumptuous decision. "Please, Regina, its no intrusion at all. I mean Emma already brought you all the way here. No point having to go back and forth all week. It'll save time for us to get to know more about you." She added sweetly which only made Regina tense a little more.

"Alright." Was all Regina could add, not liking submitting so quickly, something she let Emma know by the look she gave her. Emma, not having any say either, just shrugged and gave her a look that said as much.

Granny piped up in the front seat. "No need to worry, dear. Just because it's an island doesn't mean we're going to kill you. Sacrifices are done in the Spring." Regina sat still waiting for what was said to process first. She was hoping Granny was joking because it seemed to be her thing. Joke about things that aren't funny. After a moment Regina landed on what to question.

"Island?"

Mary and Granny shared a quick look before Granny spoke up again. "My, we figured you'd know that by now. What do you two do in your down time if not talk?" The question could be taken innocently enough but the knowing way in which she said it had Emma's cheeks turning slightly pink. A fact that was not lost on Regina when she looked over to her. It took only a moment for the insinuation to register with Regina and she too turned away to the window to hide the color in her cheeks she swore was not there.

Mary noticed the silence and lack of eye contact in the backseat and only took it as a form of confirmation about what Granny implied. Something she was not too comfortable thinking about at the moment. She hardly knew Regina and so far what she did know was only what Emma ranted to her over the phone. Even then Emma kept the details to herself and Google wasn't very helpful in deciding someone's character. "Right. Adult conversations, I'm sure." She shifted in her seat slightly. "Anyway, to answer your question Regina, our house is on a small island off of the main land. Not too long a drive by boat."

Regina swallowed the surprise lump in her throat. "Boat? As in a boat over water?"

Emma looked over at Regina in surprise. She knew about the flying thing but wasn't betting on a fear of water travel too. The occasion to be on a boat with her boss was never an issue in the middle of New York. Emma wondered why it excited her to find out something new about her boss that she didn't have to fight tooth and nail for.

"Of course. What other kinds of boats are there?" Granny lightly scoffed. "I can tell you're not much of an outdoors person." The way the two women in the front seat kept sharing looks made Regina feel defensive. Like they were already judging her before she had a say in it. The fact that she hasn't already had a say was the shocking part to her. Usually she'd be quick to demean or lash out at someone but this week she knew would be different. She was just unsure how to go about it without having being tossed out on the first day.

"Is that a problem?" She asked as lightly as she could. Emma could still hear the defensive edge to her voice. Regina for her part thought there was no point in lying down with her fate.

"No, not at all. It's just Emma was always outdoors for one reason or another. Couldn't get her inside for dinner practically everyday." Mary chimed in with an easy smile. Regina couldn't help but feel like they were already deeming her unfit to be with their daughter. Rejection was not something Regina had to deal with let alone know how when it happened. She couldn't use her usual tactics, it being very important that Emma's family believe they were together. That didn't mean Regina would take such abuse though, would it? She honestly didn't know how to act around a lover's family. She couldn't pretend to like the outdoors it was way too obvious she didn't spend more than a few hours among it. Even then it was more of a city park and balcony terrace kind of outdoors.

"Yes, but eventually I traded holes in my jeans for quiet time with a book." Emma jumped in quickly, noticing Regina's uncertainty for a proper response. "You make it sound like I was a lumberjack in training, mom." she lightly chuckled at herself.

Mary smiled sweetly to her daughter in the rear view mirror. "No but the way you and Ruby ran about one would think I was raising you in the barn." Emma froze at the mention of Ruby and broke eye contact with her mother. Granny softly nudged the brunette silently telling her to stop. A sign Mary didn't catch as she was too far down memory lane to feel it. "You two would be gone for hours, adventuring and whatnot, even when you got to high school."

Emma stared out the window silently and tried to act like her silence was not unusual. Granny nudged Mary more forcefully so that she shot the older woman a confused look. Granny gave her a pointed look and she felt guilty for bringing it up at all with her daughter. She didn't mean any ill will except for her aging heart to reminisce a little. She looked into the mirror again to give her daughter an apologetic look but was unable to as Emma was determined to stare at buildings. Regina watched the interaction closely and determined that she witnessed something uncomfortable to Emma. It filled Regina with curiosity but pushed it away, thinking it wasn't her business. She looked out the window as well noticing a familiarity in the signs hanging above most of the stores.

Every other building had a swan logo next to its building's title. It was clear and white but simple in design enveloped in a circle like a stamp. She turned curious eyes back to looking around the truck cab. She found the same logo dangling from a lanyard hanging on the rear view mirror. _Was that a popular company? It seems to be associated with everything in town. It's a swan…so does that make it a family connection?_ Regina went to voice this just before Mary went to say something else.

"Either the town mascot is a swan or the Swan family has a connection with most of the businesses." Regina slightly asking as she commented to all in the truck. Emma turned to Regina then, surprised that she spoke up, let alone question something as curiously as the local businesses. She was about to answer when her mother jumped in quickly.

"I don't think towns have a mascot in general but these are Swan properties, Regina. Our family has deep roots in this town." She beamed proudly. Regina raised her eyebrows at that. She was surprised the blonde next to her was to inherit half a town eventually in her life. She didn't pin the younger woman as an heir to something in that magnitude.

"Really?" she directed to Emma, who shrugged sheepishly. Emma held Regina's eye trying to gauge her reaction to this news. She knew Regina never thought about her upbringing and probably assumed she was raised in a trailer park or something. She also didn't want her boss to make assumptions of the kind of life she lived because her parents owned many businesses and lived very well. She only saw innocent surprise and confusion like she was trying to place Emma in a new light. She didn't like it. She just wanted to be Emma. How Regina has been seeing her for the past three years.

"Yes, we're very lucky but its not all sunshine and roses most days. I'm sure my hair will look just like Granny's in a couple years." Mary teased Granny lightly.

"You may get the hair but not necessarily the wisdom, M n'M." Granny tossed back easily with a twinkle in her eye. Mary smiled broadly at the old woman's nickname for her before pulling into a parking spot at the pier. Regina followed the other women's lead and got out of the vehicle after them. The air was colder here and smelled of the sea and fish. It was not pleasant to her. Emma, on the other hand, took a deep breathe and held it. Memories of early morning fishing trips with her family came rushing back to her and put a smile on her face without her noticing. She pulled her patented and reliable red leather jacket out of her duffel bag to put it on.

After locking up the truck, the two older woman walked off in the direction of their boat. Regina waited for them to get out of listening distance before she rounded on Emma at the tailgate of the truck. Eyes flashing she automatically smacked Emma on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Emma said rubbing her arm.

"Shall I make a list for you?" Regina barked back quickly.

"Okay, I haven't done anything to you in, at least, the past half hour." Emma shot back as she reached for her bag.

"Oh, I beg to differ." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the blonde accusingly. "Lift with your legs?" she mocked. Emma shot her a shit-eating grin as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"What? Did you need my big strong muscles to carry something for you?" she exaggerated to the brunette who just huffed annoyingly, knowing the challenge presented. Of course, she wasn't going to ask for help. Emma looked into burning, dark eyes and couldn't help but like the way Regina looked all worked up. Her fancy black trench coat pulled tightly across her chest stood out against the rugged Alaskan terrain of browns, greens, and blue from the sea. Emma realized this woman stood out as a whole in her hometown. She could already see it and they had just made it to the pier. This woman was put together, clean-cut, sophisticated city in a rough-around-the-edges, rustic, small town. The contrast made Emma smile wider and push her just a bit more out of her dominating comfort zone. "I'll tell you now, Storybrooke's docks doesn't come with valet service either."

With a small tug Emma pulled the tailgate down, startling the brunette, who had to move to avoid getting hit. She shot the blonde another glare that Emma easily brushed off. "We have to appear to like each other a little. So take it easy with the glares there, _Gina_." Emma leaned into Regina's ear as she finished her sentence and walked off smugly.

Regina tensed even more when Emma's lips brushed her hair and couldn't help the hair on the back of her neck to stand. She clenched her fists uselessly at her side, wishing she could use them on the blonde at that moment. She flipped around so quickly her hair whipped into her face and she glared daggers at the blonde's retreating form. "That's not my name!" she almost yelled completely. Regina huffed again, not letting her outer appearance to display too much emotion. She was still in public and didn't want anyone to think she was a crazy person, even if they were small town strangers.

She dragged her heavy luggage from the truck bed and began her tedious trek after the Swan family. As she got closer to the docks, her nerves began to fray at the thought of getting on a boat. The last time she was on one it was a big yacht party and the damn thing didn't even leave the dock. Another swanky business party to rub money in others faces in attempts to one up each other. The idea of those parties made Regina's insides curl. Sure she had money and lived well enough and enjoyed luxuries but never felt the need to display it so ostentatiously. She had enough for a certain level of comfort for herself and simply saved the rest away. The thought of being surrounded by Emma's rich family and friends the whole week made her uncomfortable. How had she not known Emma came from such a lush upbringing? She knew the answer to that question immediately. She hadn't cared and there was no reason to. It made her more weary to the fact that she didn't know the blonde well enough and had to pass as the doting fiancé to her family. Her thoughts were pushed away and she stopped abruptly when her feet met wooden planks.

Emma threw her bag into their family's speedboat. It was a little bigger than the streamlined models but it wasn't there for speed necessarily. Just to get from one place to the other quickly. She had wonderful memories of learning to drive it when she was younger and could still see the signs of wear on the old girl. She turned back toward land looking for Regina and spotted her where the dock's walkway began, standing stock still. It was only about ten yards to their boat and was at a decline that wasn't too bad so Emma wondered why Regina was having trouble walking over. Her mother and Granny were waiting patiently in their seat, talking amongst themselves.

Emma quickly approached the brunette, eyeing her curiously. "You know, the same concept of walking still applies even on wooden planks."

Regina shot her a cold look that strictly told her she didn't appreciate the blonde's sarcasm. "I'm well aware." she bit back.

"Well…" Emma left out, waiting for her to start walking or explain what the hold up was. When she got neither she closed the distance between them with a heavy sigh. "Honestly you make everything a struggle." Emma grabbed Regina's hand tightly and began walking down the walkway to the boat. She didn't feel any resistance against her hand for a few moments so she assumed Regina was just surprised. They were halfway to the boat when the hand was pulled from hers quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina hissed at her, as quietly as she could. Emma rounded on her trying to remain calm even though her annoyance was clear.

"Trying to get us on the boat." Emma huffed, crossing her arms. "Sometime this year, if possible."

"I can make it on my own, Miss. Swan."

"Yeah, it sure looked like you were managing." She dropped her hands and quickly glanced at her mother and Granny. They had begun to get curious about the wait but sat quietly, watching the young women. "Look, drop the scowl and let me help." Emma tried coaxing softly. She slowly approached Regina never breaking eye contact from dark brown pools. Emma saw irritation but also hesitation. While keeping her eyes on Regina that were slowly softening, Emma reached a hand out towards Regina's again. This time she did it slowly so that the brunette knew it was coming and would have time to object or move away. When neither happened and Emma's hand clasped on Regina's, the blonde let out a silent breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I promise you'll be fine. Not exactly smooth sailing though since the boat doesn't have any sails." Emma tried to lighten the mood.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde's bad joke but they were no longer cold or angry. Emma could have sworn she saw the corners of the woman's lips turn up slightly. "I would rather go overboard than hear anymore one liners of what you classify as funny, Ms. Swan." Regina quickly responded but there was almost a hint of playfulness in the statement. The light tone surprised Emma but it only made her smile widen.

"I'll keep that in mind. I wouldn't push it, though." Emma smirked back at her. Regina was lost in sparkling green eyes for a moment before Emma turned, lightly tugging on her hand again. This time Regina followed without another word. She'd never admit to holding the blonde's hand as tightly as they were being held though. She didn't even want to admit to herself how much better she felt about getting in the dingy on steroids when she was holding on to Emma's strong hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. It keeps me updating when I'm feeling stuck writing. Side note: I write Mary instead of Mary Margaret because it is too long to type and I hate it. Her middle name is Margaret though. More family times to come and a thickening plot if my muse keeps me entertained. I do not own OUAT or The Proposal. Enjoy...**

Chapter 5

When they arrived to the Swan island dock, Regina was green, Emma was worried, and Mary and Granny were internally chuckling. Despite her age, Granny all but leaped out of the boat to tie it to the wooden post and help Mary out. The woman lightly reprimanded the older woman for putting herself out but Granny waved it off, claiming she had to keep her old joints moving otherwise they would cramp up. Emma on the other hand was working on getting Regina's luggage onto the dock, not so gently to Regina's disapproving looks. Emma clambered onto the dock and offered her hand to Regina. She eyed the hand for a moment before taking it securely within her own. Regina will admit to herself she hated the trip that felt like it took half an hour instead of what Emma claims was a few minutes. She especially hated the thought of that being the only escape from the Swan island for the next few days, she wasn't sure if she dreaded being stuck there or needing to use the blasted thing.

The first time she saw the island Regina's eye widened slightly and silently gasped. Her white knuckles clutched the edge of the boat that little bit tighter as she saw the big island covered in dark green trees. It looked like a small forest in the middle of the ocean. As the boat made its way to the side of the island, Regina saw a large house start to peek out from the trees. As they fully emerged on the East side of the island she saw it looked more like a small mansion nestled into the rock and trees of the island. It was grand, white with brown and deep red accents, a wrap-around porch, and wide steps leading to the front door. Regina had to mentally clamp her mouth shut. She's seen many fancy houses and been to many more for dinners and parties but this was her assistant's home. The childhood home of Emma Swan…and it was just unbelievable. Regina herself didn't grow up in squalor but will admit that her childhood home was a bit more modest than this.

Regina tried not to think about the life Emma would have had in a house like that as a child as she trudged her luggage behind her along the rough planks of the dock. As they neared land Regina and Emma both noticed voices coming from the front of the house. They saw several people milling about the front porch and could tell more were inside by the shadows crossing the open front windows. Emma stopped in her tracks, making Regina bump into her.

"Mom, what's going on?" She didn't know of any plans for that day.

The short haired brunette turned around but proceeded to walk away. "It's just a little welcome home party, sweetie. It's been awhile since some people have seen you." She smiled sweetly and turned back towards Granny. They continued on their way as Emma stayed, wiping her hand across her face in agitation.

"Welcome home party?" Regina responded, clearly not liking the thought either. Maybe for the same reasons.

Emma sighed. "Yeah I guess so. Okay, here's the game plan. We drop your stuff off in the guest room, freshen up, and I introduce you to everybody." Regina looked uncomfortable with meeting Emma's family and friends. "Don't worry about it, I don't think my mom tells anyone about who my boss is…uh…well, besides Granny and my dad. We'll get by with just going with…girlfriend." Emma looked uncomfortable just saying the word. "Most of them know to mind their own business."

Regina scoffed, "Comforting." she said sarcastically. "I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that you're rich. The cheap leather jacket threw me off." Regina nodded towards Emma. She clutched her jacket closer to her as if it would be torn from her at Regina's words. Her faced contorted into mock surprise. The look almost made Regina smile but she chuckled internally at the blonde's antics.

"That's just mean." She shrugged as she began walking away again. "Besides, I'm not rich, my parents are."

"That's what rich kids say." Regina mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes as she continued after Emma.

Before they could escape to a guest room Emma was engulfed in greetings and hugs from every person they came across. Regina was forced to stay by her side, smile and shake hands politely. At one point she noticed her luggage was gone from where she left it near the front door. She didn't have time to worry about it before she felt Emma's hand on her lower back gently pushing her away from the crowd past the stairs. From what she could take in the big house was even more grand and homely on the inside. Photos, paintings and flowers covered the walls, tables, and over the fireplace mantle.

It had high ceilings, light wooden floors, and rock granite accent walls. A staircase faced the front door leading upstairs and directly passed it she saw the living area with plush dark furniture facing a beautiful rock fireplace that ascended up to the ceiling. To the left of the staircase was an open door that Regina supposed was a study of some sort if the oak desk was any indicator. To the right of the front entrance was a high arch of rock that framed the entrance to the dining area. The arch wrapped around to the other side so the dining area was enclosed by one wall displaying art and an armoire for dishes and a wall with high windows looking out into the porch. Regina could see a room of appliances she knew to be the kitchen on the far side of these two areas as Emma lead her. There must have been at least fifty people in the house and yet it wasn't terribly crowded.

Emma led her to a boxed cove to their left with three doors. She opened the middle door for her and Regina noticed it was a spacious bathroom. "Here. The game plan was ruined by the mob but you should at least get some time to freshen up." Emma muttered to her. It didn't get lost on her that Emma still had her hand on her back.

"Are you saying I look haggard, Ms. Swan?" Regina retorted a little more sharply than intended.

Emma sighed, slumping her shoulders, getting tired of Regina's crabbiness. As long as she snapped at Emma in private and not in front of her family though, she supposed she could take it. It's not like it was anything new but she had intended this trip to be her vacation. "Relax, Ms. Mills." Emma responded coolly. "Only trying to help." She mutter almost dejectedly before she turned on her heels, walking straight for the kitchen. Seeing the blonde look so…tired made Regina feel slightly regretful for snapping. She blamed it on the long day of travel and the unwelcome surprises she had to endure since she step foot in this town. She rolled her shoulders and entered the bathroom to freshen up and collect herself. She just had to treat this like any other business party. Plaster on a polite smile, begrudgingly laugh at unfunny jokes and mingle. It almost made her shoulders tense all over again.

A couple walked up to Emma after she left Regina. "Ducky!" Emma groaned internally but couldn't help but smile a little. She quickly dropped it as she rounded on the familiar gruff voice.

"Leroy." Emma mocked glared at the scruffy man. "What have I said about that name?" She grimaced slightly but the man simply howled with laughter. Clearly he had arrived hours ago and had become acquainted with her father's liquor cabinet.

"Come on, kid, you'll always be our little Ducky."

"Lee, don't pester her." Leroy's wife, Nova, said sternly as she smiled brightly at Emma. "Of course, you can ignore him, Emma." She hugged the blonde tightly as Emma chuckled.

"That, I can do, Nov." She exchanged niceties with the couple quickly before scurrying away.

Emma quickly made her way to the entryway to the kitchen, noticing her mother gabbing with her mother-type friends at the breakfast bar/kitchen island. It was around dinner time and they all had a stingy amount of wine in their glasses. Emma thought they had the right idea but before she could move her mother made eye contact with her. She smiled and motioned for Emma to join them. She lightly shook her head and thrust her thumb to her right. "Dad." she lightly said so her mother knew what she needed to do first. Her mother simply smiled at her and returned her attention to her friends. She made a hard right and stepped through the door there. The sight she saw made her instantly smile. Before her hand left the doorknob a voice rang out over the hum of conversation.

"Emma!" After that a couple other voices followed suit. Her smile grew to a grin when her father strode around people to hug her. They bear hugged each other for a while before another voice piped up.

"Alright there papa Swan, let the rest of us at her!" Ariel squealed excitedly. Emma chuckled as she parted with her father.

"Hi dad." Emma grinned at the older blonde. There were a couple more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and his hair seemed a little grayer than she last remembered it being.

He shared her happy grin and it was like his youthful self again. "Hi baby girl." He teased her and it made Emma roll her eyes. She couldn't keep her friends waiting any longer as they jokingly shoved her dad behind them and she was engulfed by three bodies. It made her laugh out loud as she tried to wrap her arms around them but not succeeding.

"Hi guys!" Emma practically yelled as her friends made a show of being obnoxiously loud just for the heck of it. She pulled away and looked at the dark haired men and the red headed woman all sharing wide smiles. "Ariel, did you gain weight?" Emma teased sarcastically pretending to be shocked.

"Oh shut up, Em!" The redhead rubbed her protruding belly. Her husband's hand joined her caressing touch.

"Aye, Swan, hold your tongue or we won't be naming the babe after you after all." Killian scolded lightly, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Neal smacked Killian's shoulder with the back of his left hand, not holding an amber filled glass. "You said you'd name him after me."

"If it be a lad, sure." Killian shrugged, nonchalantly. It earned him a smack on the other side by Ariel.

"Stop promising to name our baby after people especially when we don't even know the gender."

Emma chuckled again, they haven't changed much at all since they were all kids. Yet, when she thought of Killian becoming a family man, it seemed everything was different. "What about you, Neal? Accidentally knock someone up?" She joked.

He laughed. "Come on, Em, I'm more mature than that."

"Hey, there was nothing accidental about getting this one pregnant." Killian said wiggling his eyebrows with a shit eating grin. Neal and Emma groaned at him. Neal continued, trying to get the mental image out of his head.

"I have met someone though." He added somewhat shyly. Emma was about to question him about it when Ariel beat her to it.

"Speaking of someone." Ariel raised her eyebrows and nodded her head slightly passed Emma. The blonde turned and saw Regina standing there awkwardly, as if not knowing to approach or not. Emma panicked for a quick second. She worried if Regina would get along with her friends. A part of her would be crushed if her friends didn't approve of the woman she would marry. Regina or not. Emma raised her arm out to Regina, silently inviting her into the group, and thought this was the moment her worlds collided.

Regina stepped forward casually somewhat into Emma's embrace. Emma noticed she was in her business stance, back straight, chin up, hands clasped in front of her, and a polite, albeit tentative, smile on. "Sorry. Guys, this is Regina. Regina, these are my friends. Neal and Storybrooke couple of the year, Killian and Ariel." Emma joked, pointing them out to Regina.

As Regina shook their hands and greeting them, Killian added quickly. "Unofficial title or not, we accepted it easily when you withdrew from the race." Emma stiffened slightly at the implication. It had been years and they've already talked about her breakup in detail but it was different with Regina there. She couldn't figure out why it made her more uncomfortable for her friends to talk about her real ex in front of her fake fiancé.

Emma quickly shook it off. "Well, had to give you guys a shot." she chuckled somewhat awkwardly, looking for a topic change. Regina noticed Emma acting strangely but chose to ignore it. Emma looked at Neal pointedly silently asking him to say something.

He cleared his throat. "So…Regina, we've heard a lot about you." Emma closes her eyes, _idiot._ Regina assumes anything the blonde told her friends wouldn't be very pleasant and she tenses, clenching her jaw, biting back her comment. She wants to berate the Swan woman for speaking about her in, most likely, an unfavorable light. She knows the stories and gossip that circulates the office and doesn't put it past the blonde to share them.

"Really?" She grounds out, barely containing her growl. Emma caught the brunette's struggle and internally groans at the words she would no doubt hear about this. Emma coughed, a little too loudly, and cleared her throat, staring at Neal. He seemed to get the hint.

"Well, not _a lot_ , a lot. Just that you're pretty damn successful and bos- er, busy, and hard-working." He finishes lamely, not continuing with the excuse of taking a slow drink from his glass.

Emma mentally thanks Killian for filling in the awkward silence quickly as he speaks up. "I must say that Swan here didn't do justice to your beauty, though." Never mind, she hated him. Emma pursed her lips and stared at the leather clad man like she could punch him with her eyes. The young seaman smiled at her like he did her a favor. It took Regina a moment to register the man's words. She refused to think that Emma ever spoke of her in that way. A small voice in her head entertained the idea that the man spoke truthfully.

She knows how she looks to others, she spends enough time and money to look impeccable to ignore the comments, but the fact that it came originally from Emma made the brunette almost blush. She smiled politely and thanked the man.

"Okay kids, enough blocking the door, in or out." Emma's dad voiced from across the room. He had taken to his small liquor counter in the far counter of the room. The wall directly in front of the entrance was nothing but floor to ceiling windows and a door leading out to the front porch. To the left, near the door was an impressive entertainment system surrounding a flat screen TV with a comfy couch and recliner facing it. The other half of the room had a billiards table positioned in the center where a couple men were playing. Regina saw a short haired blonde man in a plain shirt, plaid long sleeve, and light denim jeans move from behind a small counter.

The room was definitely a man-cave but had class, charm, and felt like people spent hours in it. The dark wooden furniture and accents was also in this room but with dark green colors as well. Regina moves along with Emma and her friends further into the room and Emma closes the door behind them. The three friends move towards the couch and T.V. where it appears a hockey game is on. The man approaches Regina with an easy smile on his face just like Mary. To Emma's credit she jumps ahead of the introductions this time.

Her hand lightly grazes Regina's back again, which surprises her, as Emma gestures to the man. "Regina, this is my dad, David. Dad, this is my…uh…Regina." Regina internally rolls her eyes at the blonde's struggle with saying a simple word. She puts on her best smile thinking she needs to impress the father of her…well, fake fiancé. She won't admit to the blonde how long she stood around the corner watching the interaction her assistant had with her father and friends before stepping into view. It was obvious she had a special connection with her father, just like she had.

She pushed the thoughts aside for now. "Hello, Mr. Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you."

After they shook hands he waved his free one away flippantly. "Oh please, call me David. You must tire yourself out scolding this one with all the _Ms. Swan's_." He chuckled as he affectionately squeezes his daughter's shoulder. Regina raises an eyebrow at said woman wondering how much Emma told her father. It was starting to become aggravating not knowing what these strangers knew about her already. On top of that she was unsure how to treat them about it all.

Emma gives a sheepish smile to Regina, knowing she's in for it now. "I see. Well, if I can call you David that allows plenty of energy for me to hold _long_ conversations with Ms. Swan, here." Regina says lightly but as sternly as she can. David takes it lightly and chuckles again.

"I've been married practically all my life. That's the "you're in the dog house" tone." He tells his daughter who huffs and stuffs her hands in her pockets, grumbling under her breath about not doing anything. He claps his hand on her shoulder again. "Don't pout, Em. You and the gang should be use to scolding by now." He returns his gaze to Regina. "They were the most delinquent kids Storybrooke ever had. I hope your first impression of them wasn't too bad."

Regina thought a moment about Emma's friends. "The men surely lack the ability to smoothly compliment a woman but I will survive the encounter." Regina smiled easily with the man. He laughed out loud again.

"Don't let them know. I'm sure their shattered ego would send them to the hospital."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that. She looked between her father and boss and smiled at the ease she saw they had. Emma expected her mother to cause a fuss but actually worried about how Regina would connect with her father. He was the kind of man that went with his gut about a person's character. "I'd like to think Emma gets her charm from me but apparently I need to work on her hospitality."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her father in confusion. He kept eye contact as he slowly brought his glass to his slips, slightly smirking at his daughter to get the hint. As he took a small sip, Emma's eyes widened almost comically.

"Oh, right. I'm gonna get a drink. Regina would you like one?" Emma asks Regina, who smiles at her. It's a smile Emma rarely sees, if ever, and it freezes her for a moment. It's light and relaxed and causes the brunette's eyes to crinkle and shine.

"Yes, thank you. Whatever you get will be fine, dear." It takes Emma a second to move as she wraps her mind around the fact that the term of endearment actually sounds…endearing. It's not cold, condescending, or bitter. Emma smiles at Regina and her father before excusing herself. Regina watches her go and for a moment panics about being left alone with the blonde man. He didn't give off the rich snobby vibe but she was still getting her bearing about handling a lover's parents. She lightly cleared her throat before thinking of something polite to say. "This really is a lovely home." She meant it too. It was elegant but homely. Extravagant but modest at the same time. She wasn't sure how they were able to pull it off.

"Thank you. I was involved in none of the decorating so you'd have to compliment Mary on it. Only if you have a good half hour of time to kill, though, that woman can talk a mile a minute about it." He smiled good-naturedly. "We'll give you the tour eventually. How was your trip? The flight into town can get pretty bumpy this time of year." David asked casually. Regina knew her response, it was awful and trying on her nerves. She couldn't say that though.

"I have experienced smoother flights, yes." Regina flashed a smile. "I have never been on a plane so small so it was certainly a…experience."

"We're lucky to have planes making trips out this way. If you visited a couple decades ago we'd have to haul you in on dogsled." He deadpanned. Regina's eyebrows shot up on their own accord. _What kind of backwoods place is this?_ _What if I get stranded out here without a plane?!_ Regina's mind was working on numerous scenarios in her mind, none of them good.

"Don't listen to him." Emma voiced as she sidled up into her previous spot, handing Regina a tumbler of amber liquid that matched her own. She smiled at him as he gave her a pouting look like she ruined his punch line. "He likes to think he's funny."

David chuckled lightly as Regina and Emma took a sip of their drink. Regina noted it was definitely top shelf and was pleased with the selection. "That reminds me…I got a good one for you, Em."

Emma groaned in response. "Dad, no. Please, spare Regina's virgin ears."

The comment surprised and confused Regina as she eyed the blonde. "My what?" Her question fell on deaf ears as David continued on regardless of his daughter's protest.

"Ok, ok. How do you make Holy water?" He animatedly asked both woman, hands and eyebrows raised, waiting for the suspense to build. When he deemed an appropriate amount of time passed he finished, "You boil the Hell out of it!" He grinned proudly at his joke.

Emma face palmed and let out a low groan. Regina on the other hand, had to press her lips together to keep from chuckling. She raised her glass quickly to her mouth before she could stop a un-lady like snort to sound from deep in her throat. Emma snapped her head to eye Regina like she grew two heads.

"You seriously think that's funny?!" Emma asked incredulously. Regina simply raised an eyebrow innocently and slowly took a sip.

"She knows good humor when she hears it." David boasted. Suddenly the door near them opened and Mary appeared.

"Emma, you got other guests to greet and a plate of food to make. You as well, Regina." She smiled and walked over to her husband to give him a peck on his cheek. She turned to the two woman to usher them out. "Come on, we all can't hole up in this room all night." She said, eyeing her husband quickly.

The three woman made their way to the kitchen that was less crowded than before. Mary scooted them to the breakfast nook across the kitchen where food platters covered the table. Emma absently handed her glass to Regina who automatically took it for lack of anything better to do. She was a little annoyed and confused as to why the blonde thought she couldn't hold her own glass. Her mood deflated quickly when she saw Emma grab two plates from a cupboard and turn to eye the layout like she was picking out a new car.

"I'm just gonna load your plate with veggies and salad. Unless you'd like to try your luck at Storybrooke home cooking?" Emma gave Regina a side glance.

"Do you think I'll get unlucky tonight, Ms. Swan?"

Emma's face showed shock immediately and that's when Regina heard what she said. She turned away as she felt her cheeks grow warm. After a too-long moment filled with awkward silence Regina was thinking of just walking away. She didn't know what to say. Her quick snarky comments just turned… _flirty_? She didn't mean it that way. Thankfully Emma let it pass.

"Considering you're _my_ date to the biggest party Storybrooke has had in months, I'd say you're pretty lucky already." Emma grinned easily, lightening the mood.

Regina rolled her eyes. "And she's so modest too." Regina looked over the dishes trying to distract herself from their banter. Some looked questionable, some she knew what they were, and a few actually looked really good. Her eyes landed on a gooey, crumbly confection near the center that made her mouth water. Emma followed her gaze when she caught onto her silence. She smirked lightly and made for a spatula on the table.

"No drooling on the food, Ms. Mills." Emma teased as she took a square of the baked Mac & Cheese casserole and plated it. Regina let out a lame 'was not', but never let her eyes stray from the piece of heaven she eyed. "You did make a good choice, though. Granny's baked three-cheesy Mac is the best."

"Baked three-cheesy Mac? Is that healthy?" Regina suddenly asked. Emma rolled her eyes as she snagged a fork from a cup on the table.

"Not really, but that's kind of the point of comfort food, isn't it? Try it." Emma stabbed a big chunk onto the fork and held it out to Regina. She eyed the fork like it was the biggest temptation she's ever come across. As far as Emma knew it probably was. "Come on, one bite. You'll love it, I promise."

"I can hold my own fork, Ms. Swan." There was no bite to it as she was still distracted with her inner battle. It's not like she starved herself but she prided herself on her will power. However, one bite wouldn't be the end of the world. When she made her decision she locked eyes with deep green that where boring right through her.

"I know you can." The simple sentence alluded to more by her tone and Regina knew it. Emma didn't have to serve her, assist her, or feed her and the blonde knew that. She wanted to. The thought surprised Regina.

Slowly Regina leaned forward and took half a bite of the delicious food. Emma stopped breathing as she watched plump lips swallow cheesy noodles. She knew for sure if she tried doing that a piece would fall on her shirt or chin. As soon as Regina had the bite in her mouth she closed her eyes. She couldn't stop the almost quiet moan sounding low in her throat. It was gooey, cheesy, a little crunchy, and it was delicious. Regina opened her eyes and realized the sound that must have come from her and lightly blushed. Emma let a small smirk play across her lips. She wouldn't be forgetting that image anytime soon.

Smirk still in place Emma broke the thick air between them. "Told you." She brought the fork into her mouth with a smug look. The fact that the blonde was not uncomfortable sharing a fork with her so easily was not lost on Regina. It seemed so domestic in a weird way. Regina watched green eyes lighten and a smug smile widen. She was about to comment on her demeanor when someone called for Emma behind her. As soon as she found the person that got her attention Emma froze. Regina saw it instantly, emotions steeled across her face and slowly morphed into one of surprise.

After a moment Emma collected herself and stepped around Regina awkwardly, placing the plates on the island counter as she moved away from her. The brunette slowly turned, watching the blonde go. The blonde self-consciously stepped up to a long haired brunette that was held firmly in place by the shoulders by Mary. The older woman had a beaming smile while the younger woman's was a little more hesitant. The long haired brunette had a red streak through her hair, a small nose stud that gleamed in the light, a black blouse and dark skinny jeans.

Emma was in a daze and she couldn't explain why. She thought she would make a run for it awkwardly or make an excuse to avoid the uncomfortable situation that was about to occur but she soon found herself right in front of the woman that was so familiar to her. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out in one breath as she spoke the word she hadn't in a long time.

"Ruby."

Regina watched as similar tentative smiles crossed both faces. She automatically knew there was something between the two young women and she refused to even think that it bothered her.

"Hi Emma."

A few moments passed where neither woman knew what to say next. They had exchanged words since their breakup, leaving them on neutral ground. The fact that they started off as basically family, close friends, and then high school sweethearts left them unsure of where they could fall back in their lives, relationship wise. Ruby was Granny's biological granddaughter but not related to the Swans. Granny had stepped in to raise Mary when she lost her parents at a young age. Ruby had been inducted into the family when Granny took responsibility of her when she was ten and her parents moved away. Mary couldn't contain her happiness at seeing her two favorite little girls back in each other's good graces. Emma and Ruby's breakup affected the whole family as it seemed sides had to be taken for a while. The mother was simply glad that there was no need to walk on egg shells around them. In her eyes she wanted them to be happy and maybe that was to be together.

"Oh come on! Properly say hi! It's not like you're strangers here." Mary pushed the pair. Emma shot her mother suspicious look before nervously chuckling along with Ruby. They both moved in to wrap around the other. It was a quick embrace that lingered a moment longer. Regina stood off to the side, still holding both glasses, and feeling utterly forgotten and uncomfortable.

"How are you?"

"You look good."

They said at the same time which resulted in another awkward chuckle, Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance at the cliché encounter. Again, she was tempted to just walk away from subjecting herself to this reunion. She moved to place the glasses down next to the forgotten plates on the counter. Before she could make her great escape, her movements were caught by the other brunette.

"Oh…uh hi. You're new." Ruby commented towards Regina. The older brunette had never been addressed like that by a stranger so she didn't realize the other woman was actually talking to her. Emma finally caught on and move to introduce her like before but way more clumsily.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry uh…Ruby, this is uh…"

"Regina, Emma's boss from New York." Mary jumped in before Emma could finish her stuttered sentence. Emma gave her mother an annoyed look for introducing her 'girlfriend' so bluntly. Regina didn't miss the brushed off way Mary introduce her either. Emma's parents knew they were in a relationship and Regina was surprised by how she was being treated by the mother.

Not to be sidelined for long, she introduced herself. "Regina Mills." She smiled politely to Ruby which was returned, even if it was genuinely fake.

"My girlfriend." All eyes turned to the blonde at her declaration. All three women were shocked. Mary because she couldn't believe her daughter was owning up to dating the woman she only heard her daughter complain about for the past three years. Ruby was genuinely surprised because that was new information to her. She was practically dragged to attend the party and didn't know Emma was involved. And as for Regina, she was surprised simply because she finally heard the woman say the word girlfriend to her family.

Ruby was the first to break the silence after a few moments. "Girlfriend? Wow" She eyed Regina down as if trying to find the piece that connected the two. In Ruby's eyes, the woman was not Emma's type, and she could admit the news made her a bit jealous. Before she could stop herself she voiced her thoughts. "I never would've guessed that." she scoffed lightly.

Emma tensed slightly at the demeaning tone coming from her old friend but not as much as Regina did upon hearing it. "And why would that be?" Regina snipped.

Ruby locked eyes with the shorter haired brunette and saw the heated look in her eyes. She was not one to scare easily but she couldn't fight the goose bumps that raised on the back of her neck. She realized how what she said could be interpreted and honestly didn't mean for it to come out that way. She tried to lighten the suddenly thick air between them. "Oh, it's nothing. I just see Emma with someone…more…well, less…city. I suppose." She shrugged lamely, not knowing how to phrase it.

The feeling of being judged not worthy came back to Regina and it made her stomach clench uncomfortably. If she still had the drinking glasses in her hands they'd be reduced to broken pieces on the floor by now. Emma saw the anger just below the surface of her boss and she could quite honestly agree with the reaction. This was not how she wanted the meeting with her old flame and new…well…whatever, to go.

"Ruby…"

"Pardon me for not being privileged enough to be raised in a one horse town in the middle of nowhere." Regina spit lowly and with venom. She had the decency to keep her voice low. They were in public after all and Regina Mills did not make a scene if she could help it. She did, however, storm off gracefully like she suddenly wanted to stand on the back patio and take in the sights.

Emma watched her go debating if she should follow or tell off the two women still in her presence. Unfortunately, Mary spoke up and made her decision for her.

"Isn't she a ball of sunshine?"

Emma closed her eyes for a brief moment gathering her strength. Upon opening them, she addressed Ruby with a pointed look and finger. "I'll talk with you later." She turned on her mother. "You. Now." She firmly guided her mother away to the first floor guest room for privacy. They avoided as many people's looks as they made their way across the living area and to the door next to the bathroom Regina used earlier.

Opening the door on the right and finding it empty, Emma led her mother in and closed the door behind them. "Emma. What's gotten into you?" Mary asked incredulously.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She rounded on her. She took a deep breath and began again more calmly. "There was no reason for you to treat Regina that way."

"What way?"

"You know. " _My boss from New York_ "? And in front of Ruby no less. There was a softer way to break the news to her and that wasn't it."

"Emma, you were the one that blurted out calling her your girlfriend. I still don't see how that is, by the way, and so what if it was Ruby? You two were peas in a pod. Can you blame me for wanting you two to get along better? If I didn't make her attend, you two would've been too stubborn to talk 'til Doomsday!"

Emma stopped her anxious pacing by the end of her mother's speech. "We've talked! We're fine! Just because I don't give you updates a-wait…you made her come here? Why?" She eyed her mother curiously. She knew the woman. She cared deeply, yeah, but at times that came across as needling and line-crossing in the blonde's book.

Mary didn't keep eye contact when she answered. _Her tell._ "I told you. I'd just like you two to talk."

"Mother." Emma's tone was warningly tense. After several tense, silent moments, where Mary found everything but her daughter to look at, she finally burst. She was never one to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Okay! Look, I just want you to be happy, Emma, and I know you were happy with Ruby. You can't blame me for having doubts about your sudden relationship with a woman you've barely had a good thing to say about for the past three years!"

Emma groaned. She couldn't believe her mother was playing matchmaker with her ex when her current girlfriend was in the house. Fake or not! She didn't know that! Emma needed to back up this sudden relationship. She didn't want to leave early or deal with tension headaches all week.

"I was happy with Ruby. _WAS._ Past tense. Understand that first." She ground out trying not to raise her voice for others to hear in the house. "Secondly, you don't know everything about Regina and my relationship with her." Emma began pacing again. Unsure of how to settle this without starting WWIII in her house, she decided to wing it. "Yes, she's frustrating and intense to be around but she's one hell of a woman. She's diligent to exhaustion, meticulous to perfection, beautiful, smart, and quick-witted. Sure, she has a sharp tongue sometimes but she knows what she cares about and when she cares, she does, deeply."

"Emma, those are wonderful qualities for an employer, yes, but does she make you happy?" A silent pause fell between the two, Emma not knowing what to say, Mary continued. "I understand you want to rise in your career. You feel pressured to do very well but, honey, we are proud of you already. You always have your place here and don't need to humor your boss this way."

Emma was stunned the longer her mother talked. She was right in assuming Emma was feeling some pressure to do well since it was a big deal when she moved away from family and the business. However, it was pressure from herself because it was something she was passionate about. By the time it was all said and done she was fuming at her mother's gall. She was silently shaking her head against all the things she wanted to shout at her mother but knew she shouldn't. Even if her mother did already by judging Emma's character as if she would date someone to be her…meal ticket. She and Regina had a deal based off a small lie, tons of desperation, and high consequences but she wouldn't solely date someone to advance professionally. It was a thin line in this gray moral area but it was a line regardless.

"The only one I'm humoring here is you. I'm happy I make you and dad proud but our issues have nothing to do with Regina. She is an innocent bystander in this and I won't have you making her uncomfortable in my childhood home. If so, we have no problem staying at the bed and breakfast." Emma steeled eyes locked with her mother's wide ones.

"Emma, please, after three years you think I can forget all our talks and be gal pals with your boss?"

"I certainly hoped you'd try." Emma mumbled low before straightening her posture and speaking clearly to her mother. "And she's not just my boss. She's my fiancé."

There was a heavy pause as the words sunk into Mary's running mind. "Your what?"

"You heard me. I'm getting married." Emma gritted out, ignoring the cold clenching feeling in her gut, she turned and left her mother alone in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all! Here's the next installment. Since writing is a hobby of mine and not a job, there will be mistakes and the updates will be stilted. Still, I am writing because I want to see this through. I do not own any characters or places, just letting my imagination run. Thank you for the kind reviews. Enjoy...**

Chapter 6

The evening air was frigid against Regina's bare skin. She wrapped her arms around herself when her fuming body could no longer keep her warm enough. She began feeling ridiculous for storming off outside in Alaska…in the evening. Her pride forced her to stay planted where she was and made a mental note to try to storm off someplace warm next time. If there would be a next time. It was a high possibility. She tried to take in her surroundings to distract her frantic thoughts…but she couldn't.

She was upset, beyond that, and she was trying to figure out for what exact reason that was. Emma's mother didn't approve of her that was a give in. The woman practically pushed her and what Regina knew was Emma's ex together. Then to be dismissed in front of said ex with disregard to their relationship status. It wasn't hard to imagine how that would make Regina feel if she really was Emma's girlfriend because…well, she was feeling it. It was a slap in the face that she was just expected to take without doing anything? No way. That wasn't who Regina Mills was. Then to have Emma's ex size her up so quickly just like Mary and Granny did was the kick to shin-cherry on top.

 _How dare they assume to know if I'm good enough for that blonde woman?! I'm Regina Mills! They do not even know me. They know Emma, though. That doesn't mean they know what is best for her and certainly not for me. She could definitely do worse than me. Her mother just needs to stay away from me. That Ruby woman as well. If they keep their meddling hands away from me and Emma it'd be a better week. If I see that Ruby even shake Emma's hand for too long I'm going to…_

Regina's mental rant stopped as she caught herself. There was no reason for her to keep Emma from Ruby except for the obvious reason of keeping up with their facade. If they weren't together Regina wouldn't bat an eye to the two exes getting familiar again. Emma and she had a deal though, so she had to keep the brunette away from her…fiancé. That was it. That was the only reason Regina felt a hot jolt in her gut thinking of that woman touching Emma. That was it. _The blonde better adhere to that rule too or she will ruin everything._ Regina sneered at the thought. She started pacing in the enclosed patio.

Since people had vacated the outdoor area the warming lamps had been turned off leaving the outdoor furniture cold to the touch. The couch, armchairs and coffee table looked inviting but Regina bypassed them to walk the length of the patio. It ran the whole length of the back of the house and wrapped around the left of the house to the front. Regina stayed in the back of the house however. She leaned against the railing when it appeared the pacing was not helping in warming her up. Minutes passed without her knowledge and she only snapped back to reality when a hand holding her jacket came into her sights.

She looked up to see Emma holding her jacket out to her. "I understand you wanting to get away but maybe you should be more prepared."

Regina tightened her hold against herself, not wanting to give in. "I'm fine."

Emma knew how stubborn the brunette could be and mentally cursed her and her boss. _Can't we get along for 2 minutes?_ Emma huffed and thought of a way to get the brunette to take her coat. "Okay. Well, I may be cold so maybe I'll wear it. Hope I don't stretch it." She motioned to put it on causing Regina to eye the blonde as if in warning. "Actually, I'm fine too, so I'll just put it down." Emma didn't move to place it on the armchair or railing but right on the deck beside them.

Regina huffed in frustration. She snatched her coat from the blonde and began to put it on. "I cannot trust you with anything of mine, can I?" She kept the fact that she began to warm up instantly to herself.

Emma smiled slyly and moved to lean against the railing beside Regina. "You know that's not true." She commented quietly. They made no effort to continue the conversation for a minute. After sighing out loudly, Emma began again almost reluctantly. "I told my mom we're engaged."

Regina whipped her head to eye the blonde as if to see if she was joking. A heavy pause followed. Regina could only imagine how the conversation went and knew that the truth was revealed in a heated moment. Now it was out there. They really had to make this work. Not just for them. As much as Regina hated to think it, she didn't want to be the black sheep of a family. She had enough of being on the outside. She was in this family but she at least didn't want any bad blood to occur on her account. At least for Emma. She eyed the blonde again. Taking in her light features illuminated by the back porch lights. This woman that has brought her into her family dynamic.

Sure, it was a little messy and not at all ideal but she did. Being united to a family like this was something Regina had stopped thinking about for a long time. There was no way that she would stop being herself but, she supposed, it wouldn't hurt to play nice. A little. After this week they could go back to their usual arrangement. And that would be that. Just this week Regina could put on a brave face like one she hasn't donned before.

"Come on, Regina, don't give me the silent treatment. I'm going out of my mind here." During Regina's mental pep-talk, Emma was only thinking of the shit-storm she would endure when their deal came to light. How her mother would gloat about being right, how her father and friends would judge her, how Granny would smack her upside the head for days, and she would deserve it. She was deceiving her family, a family that was being so supportive in their own way, besides her mother. When she actually agreed to do this with Regina she didn't think of how she would explain this to her parents. How she went from not wanting to commit to someone she's been with for years to committing with someone they thought she disliked. It didn't make sense and Emma knew that but she made a deal. They both made a deal. And after this week it would be easier. Yes, after this week they could go back to how they were.

Regina blinked a few times trying to gather her words. "We agreed you'd be the one to tell your family, dear. I have no say in the matter." Emma stared with wide eyes at her. Sure, it was true but Emma never thought Regina would handle it so well. Saying she had no say in the matter was as close to giving up control as Regina ever got. Emma didn't know how to handle that information. She had full reins now and she only hoped she didn't screw it up further. She wasn't sure when or how she'd tell her parents but after an argument with her mother was not how she imagined it. Before her mother could blab and spread gossip out to everyone she needed to set the record straight.

"Well then, my fiancé, let's spread the good news." Emma stood, sliding her hands from Regina's shoulders to her hands. She held them in her own to gently tug Regina to stand. Emma didn't know she could fake so much confidence, her stomach was a swarm of hornets. "I'm sure you want everyone to know you bagged the finest Storybrooke has to offer." Emma winked at her, trying to keep the moment light.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde but never made an effort to disconnect their hands. "I believe it is you that they will be impressed with in regards to a partner you have 'bagged', as you put it, Miss. Swan." Both women silently agreed to the others' statement.

The women entered into the house through the living room linked by the hand. People were conversing easily and only a few took notice of them. Emma cleared her throat as loudly as she could to settle the rest down to listen. "Everyone! I have an announcement!" Several people shuffled in to watch and after a moment Emma continued. "Regina and I are getting married."

A quick moment of silence was broken by clapping, murmurs and excited talk from every person in the room. Some stunned, some questioning if they heard right, and others offering their congratulations. They were shouts of approval and congrats to the pair as they stood smiling out into the room like the perfect couple they hoped they appeared to be. Emma quickly caught the gaze of Ruby across the room but tried not to linger on her. "Thank you. Thanks everybody."

After several minutes of people coming up to the pair to shake hands, hug, and offer their congratulations, the pair finally made it to the big couch to become comfortable. Emma sat on the arm of the chair and Regina sat right beside her so they could remain in contact. It was their unspoken agreement that it would be required to portray the doting couple well. Throughout the whole ordeal Regina kept a hand on Emma's thigh as Emma held Regina's right shoulder affectionately. Champagne was brought out to toast to the couple and almost every person had a flute.

Emma's three best friends sat nearby, already having offered them praise even if it were a little hesitant, they were excited to learn the whole story. Emma's father sat in an armchair off to the side, beaming proudly at his daughter and the woman he thought to capture her heart. Safe to say the man was an embarrassingly dedicated romantic. "So tell us the story, Emma."

Emma and Regina looked at him in unison and confusion. The smiles they plastered on their faces faltering slightly because of the painstaking energy it took to keep it there. "The story?"

"Yeah, the story of the proposal. Who asked whom? Where? How? The story."

"Oh, yeah, that story." Emma said weakly, trying to stall to come up with a good cover. She and Regina shared timid glances, silently communicating that they both had no idea of what to say and didn't think to come up with something suitable. Needless to say, the story of how Regina actually said the words would leave more suspicion and questions than a good lie. So both women tried to think of a good one. "Well, it's something. Regina why don't you tell them?" Emma offered desperately.

Regina gave her a displeased look but kept a small smile on her face. "Well…"

…

Blank and surprised faces stared back at both women for a while. Emma let them absorb the colossal amount of bull they were fed and Regina had no idea what to say after all that. Once Regina began her story, Emma kept interjecting to make it seem more believable to something she would do. And to Emma's horror, it seemed Regina was hell bent on making up embarrassing scenarios for Emma to talk her way out of. Granny was the first to speak from her spot on an armchair. "I'll say, I didn't see that coming." Her voice was suspicious but amused. "I know Emma has the physical strength but Regina, you don't seem the type to be carried."

Regina fumbled with a response but was cut off by Ariel quickly. "Well, the dog had-"

"It's awfully romantic, though, and a little mysterious, with the notes and whatnot." Ariel's face was glazed with a far off look before focusing back on the newly engaged couple. "Killian would never do that."

"Well, of course, I wouldn't, love. My proposal was classy and traditional. Unlike Swan's here." He faced the blonde woman. "Why on Earth were you on the rooftop of that building blindfolded?"

Emma tried to answer but Neal spoke up before she could. "She wasn't blindfolded. It was Regina. And that happened at Central Park. Why don't you pay attention?"

"Classy and traditional, Kill? You got her stranded out on your boat and asked her when you were both drunk." Emma stated trying to shift the focus off their wild story they couldn't help but get carried away with.

"We were not drunk."

"Then why did you both end up overboard?"

"We decided to go swimming."

"In all your clothes?" Emma countered quickly. Mary interrupted the children from badgering each other.

"Enough. Both stories are equally true and not at all adorable." She said sarcastically and joked to Killian. "And did not give your mother a heart attack when you told her." Killian grinned in response and wrapped an arm around Ariel.

"Emma, that was quite a feat you pulled off in the city. Seemed you gals went all over the damn place trying to get it done. To think it was actually Regina to ask the fated question in the end." He smiled good-naturedly at the brunette. Regina could almost not hold his gaze with the reminder that she was duping him in the forefront of her mind. She plastered on a business like smile for the crowd.

"At the time it seemed I had to. Any chance Ms. Swan got was interrupted and I thought she'd just give up before the night was through." For good measure she flashed a toothy smile to the blonde and nudged her playfully. She could be a damn good actress when she wanted to be. Emma being her, caught on to the playful banter quickly.

"Says the woman that tried to shoot down every suggestion I offered. I swear, if that dog hadn't scared you I would've still had to carry you to the next place. You could out stubborn any bull when the mood strikes." Emma grinned down at the woman who was half serious about the mean glare she was shooting her.

"I was not scared of a Russell Terrier, dear."

"Sure you weren't, Gina." The mean glare was authentic this time but Emma couldn't wipe the grin off her face now.

Killian spoke out with a mischievous smirk. "Alright, Swan, let's see a kiss." There were a couple voices of agreement and tapping of glasses repeatedly.

Regina's slightly widened eyes and rigid posture were the only signs that she was uncomfortable with the new turn of events. Emma swore under her breath at forgetting this Swan tradition. It could very well be a Storybrooke tradition but she never bothered to ask about it before. She was kicking herself about that because she could've thought of a way around it. She shook her head but before she could protest it for some made up reason, her mother spoke up.

"Emma, its tradition." she chastised her daughter. She noticed Regina's confused looks and decided to educate the woman. "It's something that we've done for generations, Regina, a family tradition that's shared between a few others." she smiled sweetly at the memory. "A kiss shared between a newly engaged couple in front of loved ones. Sort of like a public declaration, like the one Emma made not too long ago."

"You're not going to take a picture though, are you?" Emma asked her mother becoming embarrassed about her family putting her and Regina on the spot.

"Emma, its tradition." Mary repeated. She flourished her hand towards the mantle and along the walls. Regina didn't notice what the pictures held but on a closer look could tell a lot of them had a pair locked at the lips. "It's been documented from several great-grandfathers all the way to your father and I." She smiled sweetly at the man next to her. They gazed lovingly at each other and shared a chaste kiss.

Emma groaned, she wasn't going to get out of this one. Regina looked around at no one in particular to avoid locking eyes with the blonde. Realistically, both women knew that they would have to kiss at least once, at the alter, more than that was out of the question. Regina did not want to mix emotions into this arrangement. It had to be a marriage on paper only. Anything more, she wasn't ready for and going by the blonde's attitude she felt the same too. Of course, she could not have expected Emma's family to be so meddlesome. _What kind of tradition is based on public humiliation?_

Emma glared at Neal when he began a chant of "Kiss her, kiss her." that was soon carried around the room. After a moment Emma swallowed what dignity she had preserved and decided to get it over with. "Alright." She leaned down quickly and gave Regina a peck on the cheek. A loud groan was heard across the room. Both Killian and Neal looked as though Emma slapped them.

"What was that, Swan?!"

"Come on, Emma, we thought you had more game than that!"

 _Game? What was this, a sport?_ Regina thought to herself. She was shocked by the blonde's quick kiss and sat frozen on the spot. She resisted the urge to cover her cheek and suppress the warmth that now radiated from it. _When was the last time someone simply kissed me on the cheek?_

"Hey, knock it off." Emma huffed. "Let's see you perform on the spot."

"Gladly." Killian wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss Ariel. She palmed his face to keep him away.

"Uh uh. Don't distract him. You can't get out of this." Ariel laughed, knowing what her friend was trying to do. Killian finally pulled away with a pout.

"Come on, Em, kiss the girl. It's not like you've never locked lips before." Ariel smirked as Emma avoided her eye and lightly blushed.

Everyone took Ariel's comment to mean that Regina and Emma had kissed already but Regina took it to mean Emma and Ruby. Why the younger brunette popped into her mind at that moment and why it annoyed her were questions she didn't want answered. Of course she knew Emma had been with others but she was supposed to be her fake fiancé and that was something you downright avoided confirming. When Regina looked up at the pink cheeked blonde, she saw just that. Annoyance flared up tenfold and she desperately wanted the spotlight to leave their (fake) relationship and to assure everyone Emma would not think of others when they were together. It was a matter of self-image. Regina Mills wasn't one to be cheated on or strung along.

With that in mind she huffed out a sigh, slightly turned into the blonde's body and grabbed her shirt front with her left hand. "Really, Ms. Swan." She muttered as Emma's wide eyes locked with hers and she cupped the blonde's face to pull her down. Regina brought their lips together quickly but suddenly got lost in the feeling of having soft lips on hers. With half a mind Regina registered some cat calls and light cheering coming from the room but couldn't focus on it. Really, it felt like the room was tilting and she was going to fall…somewhere. By no conscience thought her lips began to move hesitantly against pink ones that very slowly began to respond. Brown eyes were squeezed shut so they didn't notice wide green eyes soften and fall closed as well. Her grip tightened on the fabric within them and her hand slowly moved to rake the nape of Emma's neck. Emma was being consumed by the feeling of Regina and she could definitely ask for more not less. When she felt fingers lightly pass over the back of her neck she couldn't keep back a low moan from sounding in her throat. It was the sound that broke Regina from her trance, her eyes snapped open and she mustered up enough strength to not push Emma away. She slowly removed herself from the blonde's personal space and waited for Emma's eyes to open.

When green eyes met brown, Regina was surprised to see that they were darker than what Regina remembered them to be. "Wow." Emma whispered in a voice so soft she barely heard it from their close distance. Their eyes remained locked for a moment before Regina had enough sense to look away. David was smiling like a proud fool, Mary looked skeptical, Granny and Emma's friends looked happy with the end result but it was one face she was seeking out that satisfied her. Ruby.

The brunette was standing along the mantel across from the pair behind a couple bodies. She still had a good view of the show but her face was mismatched within the crowd of smiles. It was surprised and very much hurt and Regina couldn't help but feel victorious about that. She wasn't one for public displays of affection but if it stopped unwanted advances then it didn't bother her. It was a one-off anyway. A one-time thing that felt seconds and minutes long at the same time. She focused on Emma's family in front of her before she got lost in those thoughts.

"Now we know who wears the pantsuits in the relationship." Granny commented with a knowing smirk.

"We know who wears other things as well in the relationship." Killian muttered quietly but still being heard by Regina, Emma, and her parents. Emma shot him a glare to shut his mouth and his dirty thoughts down.

"This is news, Emma." Ariel added on. She giggled when she caught Emma's mock shocked face.

"Et tu, Ariel?"

"Alright, kids, no more talk of things you shouldn't be in front of parents." Mary said before she became too embarrassed to look at the couple. She didn't need to think of her baby girl in any compromising position.

"Speak for yourself, M n' M" Granny jumped in quickly. "I remember a time when I had to hunt you and David down. And where did I find you? On the forest floor dressed in-"

"Okay, okay!"

"Granny! Stop!"

Emma and Mary yelled over the older woman. Emma had her hands covering her ears with a horrified look on her face. Mary was bright red and focusing on her hands in her lap. David at least looked bashful but his eyes glistened with long past memories. Emma didn't need to know anything more and would pray to know a lot less. "As far as I'm concerned I was delivered by a stork. I would like to sleep while I'm here and not worry about having nightmares." She had risen from her seat and made her way out of the living area. "Excuse me so I can throw up." she joked.

Everyone was chuckling at the blonde except for Mary and Regina. The former still being mortified about what her little girl may be thinking about her and the latter was just a very good actress. On the inside Regina was laughing just as much as the rest of the crowd of people. It had been so long since she had been around such easy going conversation. Since she's been around a close family like this. Family. It was always at the forefront of her mind now. She wanted to relax into the feeling but it was so strange to her and the fact that it wasn't real kept her from doing so. Her and Emma were lying to all these people smiling and laughing around her. The cold feeling of guilt hardly plagued Regina but in that moment she knew the faint feeling was just that.

She was kept from her thoughts as David started reminiscing about Emma's childhood and Mary excitedly jumped in with stories of her own. The crowd started on their own conversations and Regina was thankful that all eyes were not on them any longer. She simply sat, smiled politely, and listened to her assistant's parents talk about years long past.

David and Granny lead Emma and Regina upstairs not too long later. After people had their fill of the joyous news, they dispersed quickly. Now Regina knew why there were a few boats at the island dock earlier. She supposed people had developed a system of coming and going in groups to ease dock congestion. Though, she figured everyone here had their own boat and car. The small group of people straightened up the house but left Regina out since she was the guest.

"Where did our luggage disappear to, dad?" Regina had been wondering this as well but got distracted by meeting so many people.

"I brought them up to the other spare room here." Granny said as she pointed left in front of them to a wooden door. It was tucked away in a corner from the stairs, which was convenient enough. A wide window across from the door let in plenty of light to see which room Granny was talking about.

"Granny, they were heavy!" she tried to chastise the old woman as she pushed into the room. "Wait this is-" Emma stopped when she took a look around. This wasn't her parent's bedroom like she remembered it to be.

"We remodeled a couple months back. Your mother and I took up your old room after we expanded it." He smiled happily. "Granny is still in her room, though."

The gray haired woman huffed. "It's more than enough room for me to sleep in."

The women took a look around the large square room. It was still homely and felt warm, everything draped in calm colors and light accents. It was livelier than any hotel room Regina was use to but it still had its comforting effect. A king bed was situated across the room, a balcony facing the backyard and what she assumed was the door to the bathroom to their right. Regina, ever vigilant with her nervously roaming eyes, noticed the blonde's duffle _and_ her luggage at the foot of the bed.

"It's a lovely room. Where will Emma be staying?" She tried to prompt the events in another direction. Was anything going to go her way in this blasted place?!

David and Granny shared a look before Granny gave Regina an easy smile that was a little mischievous. "You'll both be here. I would assume there wouldn't be an issue with sleeping in the same bed." She ignored both woman's surprised look and sent a stern one to her granddaughter. "And _not sleeping_ in the bed."

"Granny!"

"That's my cue. Have a good night girls." David exited quickly, knowing how the old woman liked to tease Emma about such things. It was an interesting thing to see Ruby and Emma endure it but he had his fill of such comments. He was rather glad their bedrooms were on the other side of the house from each other.

"Come now, child, we're not blushing maidens here." Granny said casually. "Though, you seem to still be the blushing type. I remember when I caught you with that pop singer's picture-"

"Okay! Good night Granny! You've had too much to drink it seems! Your memory is going you old bird. I better take you to your room now." Emma jumped in quickly, practically yelling to keep Granny from continuing on with that rather embarrassing memory. She tried to usher her out but Granny was having none of it. She playfully pulled on Emma's ear which immediately halted her movements. Something that was rather instinctual from her upbringing.

"Child, if you call me an old bird again I won't be as gentle as I am now." Granny said sternly with a certain twinkle in her eye. Regina watched with a raised eyebrow at Emma's family. Her own light blush at the woman's words earlier faded and now she couldn't help but be amused. She could definitely play nice with the older woman for juicy embarrassing memories of her assistant's childhood. "I'm sure this will come in handy with you eventually, Regina. A firm grip and she's as calm as a pup in their mother's mouth." Granny demonstrated by walking to the door with Emma delicately walking along with her.

Smiling lovingly at the blonde but also a little smug, Granny let go of Emma's ear. She began to immediately rub it to get rid of any lingering pain. Emma just stood and grumbled like a child when their mother wiped dirt off their face. "I'm off to bed. You ladies have a pleasant night."

Emma smiled. "Night, Gran." She immediately gave the woman a peck on the cheek that Granny seemed to anticipate, turning slightly to receive it. Before she turned to leave she looked at Regina and waited.

Regina was caught off guard by the sudden attention but snapped back to her manners. "Good night, M-" she cleared her throat, catching herself. "Granny." she offered a tight lipped smile. Seemingly satisfied with that, the older woman grabbed the door to close as she left.

Regina let the fact sink in that they would be sleeping in the same room as the door clicked shut. It was quiet. Emma stood in her spot mindlessly rubbing her ear. It had been years since Granny did that to her. She thought back to the trouble she got into in the past that started Granny to use the action on Emma. It wasn't necessarily calm, Emma probably associated it most to putting a lead on a dog. If it was anyone else she'd hate the thought but it was her Granny. The woman was fond of tough love and Emma loved the old girl. _She can't get mad at me when I'm only thinking it._

Regina waited for the blonde to say something but when it looked like she was stuck in her head she decided to break the silence. "Who was it?" Emma snapped out of her thoughts and gave the brunette a confused look. "Who was the pop singer?"

Emma groaned, slumped her shoulders, and made her way to her duffle bag. "No one."

"It had to be someone."

"Well, it wasn't." Emma huffed, pulling out clothes to sleep in.

"Okay." For a moment Emma thought the woman dropped the subject. "What were you doing with a picture of no one, then?"

Emma groaned again and gave Regina her best death glare. It paled in comparison to her boss' but she got her point across. She hoped but Regina held her gaze. _Of course, this woman is stubborn._ "Nothing."

"Caught doing nothing with a picture of no one which made you blush. It doesn't sound like it was nothing." Regina couldn't help but pick on the blonde.

"Regina, drop it! I was a kid." Emma clutched her sleepwear to her chest and stormed into the bathroom to change. When the door closed Regina chuckled at the sight of Emma behaving like a child. Usually when adults acted immature it annoyed the hell out of her but she found the blonde amusing. She must be tired. Even if the sun hadn't set, the long day and all its cumbersome emotions, made her weary. Behind her was a closet tucked in the corner so she put her stuff away as best she could.

Emma emerged wearing a white tank top and green pinstriped pajama bottoms. Regina gathered her pajamas and toiletries quickly and began her nightly ritual. Meanwhile, Emma started setting up her bed for the rest of the week. "Floor, me and you are gonna be best pals." She mumbled. She knew there was no way Regina would let her share the bed or take it over the brunette. It was a good thing there were plenty extra bedding in the closet. By the time Emma had been situated and tucked in at the foot of the bed the bathroom door cracked open an inch.

"Ms. Swan." Emma heard come from the bathroom.

"Yes, Regina." Emma responded dryly as she stared at the ceiling.

"Close your eyes." That got Emma's interest but she remained as still as possible.

"You have a surprise for me?" She knew the brunette could hear the smirk in her tone.

"Just close your eyes! I'm coming out." The brunette snapped. Emma was completely intrigued now but feigned disinterest and played along.

"Fine."

"Are your eyes closed?" The door creaked open more so Regina could poke her head out.

"Completely." Emma quickly responded, still staring at the ceiling. No way was she closing her eyes now.

From the angle they were at Regina couldn't tell if the blonde really had her eyes closed but before she began fidgeting, she hated fidgeting, she exited the bathroom. She quickly made her way to the bedside. Emma sneaked a glance towards Regina as she passed her and gawked. The woman was wearing a silky nightgown that cut off halfway down thighs and didn't look like it could keep you warm in a desert. Emma gathered her thoughts away from the view of dark toned legs as Regina began to shuffle the bed comforter.

" _That_ is what you decided to wear to Alaska?" Emma couldn't hold back.

Regina shut her eyes and huffed out annoyingly. "Can you not follow direction?"

"Direction, yes. Commands, sometimes. Again, you brought _that_ to wear at night? In Alaska."

"I wasn't going to stay in an igloo and I had reservations to be sleeping _alone_ in my hotel room." Regina bit out as she got comfortable under the fluffy blankets. It was rather comfortable.

"Right." Was the blonde's only response and Regina left it at that, not wanting to drag out any conversation.

Moments ticked by and still Regina couldn't shut out the light from behind her eyelids. _How do people sleep like this?_ When her frustration reached its limit she huffed again, snapping her eyes open. "It seems I won't be getting much sleep like this."

Anticipating Regina's nonexistent request, Emma already held the remote up as Regina finished her sentence. As soon as she pushed a button, thick black shutters slid down over the windows, blocking out the Sun. Emma smirked as a quiet _thank you_ was mumbled out on top of the bed. The day's events started to sink in for both women.

 _We're actually here. We're really doing this._ They both thought out into the dark room. Emma's eyes roamed the ceiling, finding nonexistent patterns, and counting sheep backwards. _It's so weird to be in the same bedroom as my boss right now!_ Emma thought. Meanwhile, Regina held firm in her belief that the harder she shut her eyes the quicker sleep would come. They failed at falling asleep right away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. This is a short one because...my computer crashed on me. I'm so sad. I'm trying to save my stories and music but have no clue how to do it. Anyway, hopefully I'll have more chapters up soon. This was all I had saved to my jump drive. I'm sorry but enjoy this...**

Chapter 7

After several minutes, Emma had enough of faking sleeping. "Regina?" she lightly asked the room. If the woman was asleep she'd just go read or something to calm her brain.

"What, Ms. Swan?" Regina huffed, pretending that the blonde just broke her strong concentration on grasping sleep that was inches away from her. That was further from the truth but no one needed to know that.

"What was your favorite book when you were a kid?" Emma hesitantly asked but desperate to talk. Talking usually helped her drift off if she did not have a book with her.

"Is that really important right now?"

"It was important when you were a kid so, yes. It still is."

"Why?" Regina muttered, slowly pulling old memories from the back of her mind.

"For nostalgia reasons I guess. I can't sleep and talking usually helps." Emma tried coaxing the woman into a conversation.

"I can't recall."

"Oh, please, Editor in Chief, you remember your first favorite book." Emma strained her ears in the quietness hoping to hear any tiny sound of an answer from the brunette. The silence stretched on long enough that Emma thought she wouldn't get a response at all. Until very quiet and hesitant words floated to her ears.

"I can't recall." There was a pause and Emma waited knowing there was more to it. "My father read to me at a very young age. Anything he was reading or could find at the time. There was one book he read often enough that I assume was his favorite. It became mine as well even though I didn't know what it was about. Not really. I just remember listening to him."

Emma was taken aback by how much Regina told her. She had never talked about her past or special memories and she knew that is exactly what that was. Her voice was laced with nostalgia and fondness in a way Emma had never heard. It took a long few moments before she found her voice. "Mine was _Matilda_." Emma admitted almost sheepishly.

Surprising them both, Regina let out a throaty chuckle. Suppressing her shock, Emma reveled in the sound for a quick moment before it became too contagious. She chuckled along for a moment before breathing enough to talk. "What's so funny about that?"

Regina gathered herself once again to tease the blonde. "A story about a young, genius, girl so set on righting injustice against awful adults she gains powers? I can't see how you would love that story."

Emma smiled at her sarcastic tone. "Can you blame me? I see that you've gathered enough intel from my parents to know I wasn't exactly a goody two-shoes."

"It might have been the story of how you stole the family boat when you were six."

"I didn't steal it. I just took it out for a spin. I was going to bring it back as soon as I got the hang of driving it." Emma countered. Her mother loved telling that story, partly so she could express how 'Emma nearly gave her a heart attack' every time.

"Or the countless stories of all the fights you got into in elementary." Regina added quickly. "Your mother sure loves telling stories but I assume it was your father that took particular pride in telling that one."

"Countless means three to you, does it? Because that's how many there were. Just three. And I had very good reasons for those."

"Ah, yes, standing up for the little guy. Tell me, dear, does it still count if you're just as little?" Regina teased Emma finding it was so easy to do in the dark, stillness of the night and not being face to face.

Emma's smile hadn't dropped once from her face so far. "It counts more actually."

There was a pause where Emma waited for a response and Regina smiled into the dark with abandon. "Little Emma, the Savior, coming to rescue the nerds and outcasts of Storybrooke Elementary." She imagined unruly blonde curls and little fiery green eyes.

Emma chuckled dryly. "I tried." She scoffed. "But I was far from that." Emma wondered if Regina knew what it was like to grow up in a small town and being the only child of the most rich and famous Storybrooke had to offer. The fact that her family ran half the town meant everyone knew her, everyone watched her, and up to a point, let her do whatever she wanted. At first it was the best thing she could ask for, she became reckless, but in her teen years it started to feel like a curse. A mark she'd always carry around. Of course, she was a hormonal teen then and she had grown to accept her family as they were but not necessarily her place in it. To shake away the thoughts Emma decided to ask another question. "Who were you in school? Probably the head cheerleader or captain of the debate team."

Regina gave a dry chuckle of her own in response. "Hardly, dear."

There was silence again. Emma couldn't stand it anymore since they were talking so easily before. "Oh so you were the late bloomer with the braces and lisp?" Emma teased. "Ooh or the class clown that caught the science experiment on fire?"

Regina shook her head at that before she realized Emma couldn't see her. "You could not be further from the truth. I was more the straight A's, class president, loner." Regina was surprised she admitted that. Yes, they teased each other in fun but her past was a vulnerability of hers.

Emma groaned lowly. "Oh no, were you the kid that asked for more homework and always raised your hand to every question?"

There was lightness in her voice that relaxed Regina and she quickly wondered if she had ever talked with anyone like this. "And what if I was, Ms. Swan?"

Emma grinned to the ceiling, wishing she could see the look on the brunette's face during their talk. She could imagine a challenging glare being sent her way and it didn't falter her smile at all. "Then I would have teased you mercilessly if we were in the same class."

"It wouldn't surprise me if we didn't get along then since we don't now." She said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't say that." Emma quickly added. "I just said I would tease you, not bully you. I hated bullies then and still do."

"I handled myself well against bullies. They were only children after all."

Her superior tone made Emma laugh out loud. " _You_ were a child then too, Regina." The brunette simply rolled her eyes. Emma chuckled quietly letting the silence speak on the brunette's half until a thought flitted across her brain. "I wouldn't have let the bullies anywhere near you if you went to my school."

It was almost a quiet admission that had Regina thinking hard about what that would have been like. Having someone standing up for her when she would walk the halls, clutching books to her chest, and avoiding eye contact with everyone; it seemed like an odd idea. She was use to being on her own at a young age. Her mother kept her attention focused on education and perfect etiquette. She didn't really become social until she was half way through high school and that was mainly because her mother thought it a good idea to network with high class families. That was a hard time for her as she was not socially adept yet and it made her shudder now how awkward she was. She could only imagine what her mother would say if she attended any small town, pedestrian school that Storybrooke most likely provided.

She wasn't going to comment on the blonde's words of being her protector. It was a silly notion and thinking on it only fueled fantasy. "Mother would have had a brain aneurysm if I went to a small town school the size of this one." She scoffed lightly, refraining from rolling her eyes. "Only the best for a Mills." She mumbled.

The quietness of the room made it all too audible to Emma's ears and she thought on what exactly Regina meant. Was it quality? Location? Opportunity? Sure, the size of the town or city afforded more options to kids but they all learned basically the same things. Emma decided to not take it personally but strike when the iron was hot on getting more information about the brunette. "I take it she was…strong-minded." Emma's tone almost made it sound like a question, she really had to tread carefully.

"That's putting it politely." Regina could not say more, did not know what more to say.

"What did she do for work?" Emma asked gently, almost waiting for a change of subject or harsh words from the brunette.

"She was mayor of Hamilton."

"Impressive." Another silence. "So, she wanted you in politics too?" It was not hard to piece it together. Emma knew about parents wanting their kid to follow in their footsteps.

"Yes." Emma almost groaned at the cold tone and short answer coming from the woman now. They were talking just fine up until it got to her mother. Emma thought it must be a sore subject just like with her. It surprised her how much they had in common so far just by their upbringing. She decided to leave that topic for another time.

"Your father? What did he do?"

"He was a stay-at-home father living out of his home office. He was a business man, I know, but he was oddly mysterious about in which business." Regina's face scrunched as she thought on it for a little while. She hadn't thought on it in years. There was no point anymore. "He would spend hours with me in his study that looked more like a library." Regina added almost forgetting she was talking to Emma. It felt like she was voicing out memories she never had talked of before. It made her feel connected to her parents in a way she had not felt in years.

"So he passed on his love of books." Emma voiced almost quietly from the foot of the bed. "And your mother passed on her ambitiousness." She added hesitantly. "You are your parents' daughter and, career-wise, it seems like you're exactly where you were meant to be."

Emma's words surprised Regina but not as much as the sudden well of emotions that lodged in her throat. Her eyes became mysteriously watery as she thought on what Emma had said. How could she push back the memory of her parents so easily? She mourned passionately and it seemed that when that was done it left her with nothing else to feel. Regina visited their graves as much as she could and always around the holidays and birthdays but beyond that she was unsure of how to carry on their memory. The fact that Emma made so easily a connection between them and her overwhelmed Regina. She was the connection to her parents. Somehow, amidst all the goals, expectations, and life, she had forgotten that and it baffled her.

"You may be right, dear." To her own ears Regina could hear the shake and crack like earth before a quake. She knew Emma could hear it too and she hated the thought.

"Regina…"

She resettled her head upon the pillow and straightened the pristine bedcovers before she spoke quickly. "I assume your parents were always in the family business." Emma knew that was Regina's deflecting business tone saying the topic was effectively changed.

Emma sighed but rolled with it. She had gotten more out of the brunette in the past half hour than in the past three years. "Yeah. Born and bred here and practically groomed for all this. They thrived with all the attention and expectation their families threw at them. I don't know, they always said that it was expected and an honor to continue and build a family legacy like this but…"

Emma trailed off not sure how to voice her thoughts or if she even should. Regina did not ask for all this, hell, she barely asked a question. Emma was merely a decoy, a pawn, a stepping stone, and a means to an end. Her self conscious thoughts began to get the better of her and she gave up trying to fill the silence.

"You don't feel the same." Regina finished for her quietly.

Emma twitched her shoulders in a lazy shrug. "I don't know."

Regina made a low sound of affirmation but did not feel the need to say anything more. Minutes ticked by again making the silence stretch. Both women wondered if the other had gone to sleep but knowing that they would be unable to for now. Emma tried to think of something to lighten the mood. Regina had been a trooper so far and as usual Emma clammed up when talking about herself to outsiders. One night stands are so much easier, Emma thought. The double meaning brought a short chuckle to her lips. Regina heard this and became paranoid the blonde was somehow laughing at her for something.

"What is it?" She asked delicately.

"Nothing."

"Please, Ms. Swan, nothing never means nothing."

"Alright but I promise you won't want to hear it. I was just thinking how one night stands are easier to talk to." She paused briefly. "Because you don't have to. Then I realized I said they were easy and if they are one night stands then, yeah, they kind of are." Emma could not help but chuckle again at her awful joke. She knew it was stupid but sometimes you just need to laugh at something stupid for a minute.

Regina, on the other hand, agreed with the blonde. She did not want to hear that at all. She cleared her throat before speaking. "You make it a habit of attaining one night stands, do you?" Emma opened her mouth to try and respond but Regina spoke again. "And you do realize that you are referring to yourself in that situation as well, right?"

Emma remained silent, thinking it over, and could not refute that point. She shrugged it off. "Well, that's the kettle calling the pot black." She laughed at herself because sometimes you need to do that too. Regina simply rolled her eyes at the blonde's words.

"Have you any shame? Or a basic concept of transmittable diseases?"

Emma scoffed. "Of course but it's not really a sexy ice breaker. If you need to know, I do have shame if I need to feel it. What's wrong with spending time with someone without expectations?"

"I don't know, the aforementioned diseases perhaps." The brunette replied sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Regina, you're no saint yourself. Don't try to deny it. I handled your schedule for three years and I know who I set up dinners for you with."

"Ms. Swan I have countless dinners with all respectable people. Even on the occasion it was a personal evening I, at least, knew the person in some way. I would never attempt to choose my partners by the dismal pick of the litter at some dive bar."

"Maybe because you would suck at it." Emma mumbled. When Regina questioned her she did not repeat herself. "I don't pick people up at bars. At least not every time. The best place is coffee shops or libraries. I had to accommodate to my crazy schedule. My boss is one big pain in the ass about keeping a full schedule, you know."

"It seems even that could not keep you from getting into trouble." Regina said lightly.

Emma scoffed. "Who said I got into trouble? I'm smart enough not to mess with couples."

"Oh thank heavens." Regina replied laying the sarcasm on thick. "Who knows how many couples would have been torn apart by your charms?"

Emma grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know? You haven't seen charm yet, lady."

"Please, spare me."

Emma chuckled lightly, glad she was able to turn the mood around. After a beat, Emma ventured into unknown territory. "Speaking of charm, I think we did okay today considering we winged the whole thing. I mean, how the hell did you come up with that story?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was raised by a politician and business man in my younger years and I read fiction as an occupation. Coming up with lies and talking around the truth is the result."

Emma hummed her agreement with that assessment. She waited a moment, quickly debating if she should voice her thoughts, then decided to go for it. "Don't take this the wrong way but you know your way around a kiss too."

Regina sputtered nonsensically at that and was torn between remaining silent and berating the blonde for her boldness. It really should not surprise Regina at this point but the comment seemed to come out of nowhere. She was comfortable never bringing that moment up again as well. She did not want to think more about the feel of the blonde under her hands and against her lips. Nope, not at all. "Don't think, for a second, that that will happen again. Your family seem very persistent to butt into personal matters of others." Regina used her unsettling emotions to push her indignation through her voice.

The blonde simply rolled with it as if knowing that was going to be the response. "Oh you have no idea. My mother doesn't really understand the concept of personal space. They both are only children and had a very close relationship with their families."

"Wonderful." Regina said with a little bitterness. It was going to be trying to fool the Swan family of this marriage but a whole production if they were so close. "Thanks for the warning."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, but they're not so bad once you get to know them. Really. Then after that, well, they can still get on your nerves but that's just…family."

Regina did not need the reminder that she was lacking in experience for most of her life in that department. It unsettled her but decided to face it like any other challenge in her life. She'd prepare as best she could, be methodical, and take it one day at a time. Right now the day's events and all the travel was catching up with her and she yawned. "We better get some sleep to deal with that tomorrow then."

"Yeah… Good night, boss." Emma responded lightly and she closed her eyes. The talking did seem to help and the laughing released some of her stress. Even the floor felt comfortable enough where she knew she would get some sleep.

"Good night, Ms. Swan." Regina almost whispered, quickly becoming drowsy.


	8. Chapter 8

**with no ado...enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Regina was the fist to wake regardless of the hectic travel and time zone switching they did yesterday. She prepared for the day like any other morning but was unsure what to do after that. Emma remained snoring away on the floor and Regina did not have the heart to wake her; or to admit that she needed Emma to direct her into what she can do in the house. She figured that finding a cup of coffee would not be too much of a hassle so she made her way downstairs.

The house was calm and warm when she ventured towards the kitchen. She will never admit that a lone figure sitting at the island startled made her jump a little.

"Good morning."

Regina subtly moved the hand from her heart where it had gone instinctively. "Good morning…Granny." She smiled politely even when Granny gave an amused chuckle.

"Still going to take some time to get use to it, huh?" She hoisted herself up and moved to the sink with her mug. "Don't worry, you'll get with the program soon enough." She talked easily as she rinsed out her dish under the faucet.

"Yes." Regina replied hesitantly, unsure of what to say or add to the old woman's words. Her answer caused Granny to turn and eye her from across the kitchen. It unsettled Regina for a bit when the she said nothing else.

"So, what's your story Regina Mills?"

Regina tried to process the question quickly but then got hung up on how to answer it. Hadn't Emma already regaled her family with stories of the Evil Queen and torturous, long hours spent under Regina's thumb? One of things Regina learned from her mother was when you don't know how to answer a question, answer the one you wanted to hear.

"Well, as you may already know, I am Editor in Chief at-"

"No. I don't mean the Google answer. I mean, who are you?" Granny interrupted with a stern look that actually came across as curious. Regina sputtered with how to answer. Has anyone ever asked me such a frivolous question? It's too early for this.

"That is a formidable question to ask before my first cup of coffee." Regina said almost as sternly but with just enough lightness to pass as a joke. It was too early to really try and be subtle. Granny sure was not.

"That may be true, however, I'd just like to know who is gonna be entering the family. Who is it that finally captured our Emma's heart to make her want to settle?"

Regina was truly stumped, especially when worded like that, to say who Granny wanted her to be. What is Emma's type? Was she set against marriage in general? Who was Emma exactly? All questions she could not answer so, another lesson learned from her mother, she asked her own question.

"Who says she is settling?" Her tone was a little defensive and she stood a little taller out of habit. The act did not seem to garner the usual intimidated response from the gray haired woman. She seemed contemplative then dismissive.

"It's okay, you think about your answer." Rhythmic thumping could be heard faintly from upstairs. "I got all week." Granny muttered as the sounds grew closer until a groggy Emma with bed-head entered the room. Regina was surprised by the sight of her assistant's appearance.

Emma shuffled towards Granny and, as if on autopilot, gently bumped her face against gray hair in what Regina assumed was a show of affection and greeting. Granny smiled warmly at the blonde when a mumbled, 'mornin' pushed passed a yawning mouth. "Good morning, Ducky, sleep well?" Her answer was a silent nod before Emma moved about the cupboards. "The lovebirds should be back in any minute for breakfast." Another silent nod. Emma shuffled to an island stool, wrapped her hands around the cup, and dropped her face so low to the cup Regina thought she was going to dunk her face in the hot liquid.

Granny moved to stand near Emma and gently scratched her head in a relaxing gesture. Low hums of pleasure emanated from behind fallen locks of blonde hair. Regina found the scene quite personal and was unsure what to do at that point. "I'm off for my walk. The Moon is in Taurus so look at the simple things in life and the Sun in Scorpio makes us look at the complex and mysterious." Granny spoke gently, gave a final gentle pat to the back of Emma's head, then exited with, "Enjoy."

Regina was trying to wrap her mind around whatever Granny just said as Emma took her first tentative sips of coffee. Regina slowly moved to sit on the other side of the island across from Emma. She watched as waves of blonde hair framed and obstructed the woman's pale, sleepy face. This is the woman I trusted with my morning schedule? She mused thoughtfully until green eyes opened to lock on hers.

"Hey." That was certainly the most coherent word spoken by Emma so far.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan." Regina replied politely while trying to ignore the delicious smell of coffee that was just outside her reach.

Emma blew on her coffee. "You know you can call me Emma." A more confident sip.

"I know I can, Ms. Swan." Regina responded, she tried to go for stern but it failed since Regina's focus was on her jealous gazing of the dark brew. Emma seemed to catch on when Regina's biting tone felt more like a nuzzle.

"Oh, sorry. Let me get you coffee. How long were you up before me?" Emma turned with a little more energy towards the coffee pot.

"Not long." Regina answered mindlessly, completely grateful to be getting a caffeine boost finally. "Your grandmother kept me company. It was…interesting."

Emma chuckled while pouring. "That's Granny." She turned slowly towards Regina, careful with the cup's contents. "It's not an apple cinnamon spice latte but it'll give you the kick in the pants you need." Emma remarked as she deposited the drink before Regina's quick hands.

"As long as it makes it to me without any mishaps." Regina eyed the blonde with a small smirk before turning her attention to her coffee. Emma watches on somewhat entranced by Regina's teasing behavior.

The blonde slowly moves to her previous seat never breaking her gaze upon her boss. Did last night change her? Do we tease each other now? I made her laugh, like, a bunch. Damn, that laugh. Emma's brow creased in thought. She was much too drowsy when she woke to think on last's night conversation but now she was uncertain where that put them. Regina's content sigh roused her from her thoughts.

"Well, that certainly does hit the spot." A small smile stretched her lips as she looked at the blonde. "Something the matter?" Regina asked when Emma continued to look at her somewhat confused. Emma shook her head lightly.

"No, sorry, I'm just thinking about-" Emma focused back on her cup, wrapping it comfortingly between her palms. "About last night."

Regina straightened her posture when their previous conversation returned to the forefront of her mind. It was…pleasant. It was good to talk with someone so carefree. More than Regina realized it, she missed simple conversations and un-contained laughter. Her previous dates felt like somewhat personal interviews that revolved more around tales of work and accomplishments. Talking with Emma made her remember so much more than how her life drastically changed when she was sixteen. It was all too much to admit to the morning after though.

"Yes, well, I believe it is safe to say that conversations we may have in our shared bedroom shall remain there." Regina said with as much finality she could muster.

Emma looked at her surprised. "Conversations? You mean future ones too?" Regina internally cringed. She did imply that in a roundabout way. Damn, Emma for catching onto that so quickly.

"It does help when one is feeling restless and I am not going to be a very gracious guest if I am sleep deprived. So, yes, Ms. Swan I may require some stimulus to help with sleep." She drank her coffee as regally as possible while asking for a simple conversation to get her to fall asleep at night. In the general scheme of things, it was the most ridiculous request Regina may have ever made.

Emma smirked at her, seeing through the act. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina directed a very real glare towards the blonde at that. The moniker only reminded her of how their coworkers saw her and how Emma's family probably saw her. It was a constant reminder yesterday as it seemed Emma talked of Regina's tyrannical rule over in The Big Apple to her entire family. How she was allowed to step foot inside the house she would never know. It raised her ire just thinking about the stories Emma probably told her family over the phone after Regina denied another request for time off.

"Ms. Swan, if you ever call me that again I will toss you over the side of that ancient flotation device on steroids that got us to this hunk of land."

The suddenly cold tone worked like another jolt of caffeine through Emma's system as she sat bolt upright. "Regina-"

"Did you think I wouldn't bring up the fact that you have bad mouthed me to your entire family? How do you think I should amend that while posing as your fiancé?"

"I didn't-"

"How much of my wicked actions have you divulged for sympathy?"

"Hey, I-"

"You think this makes it any easier to play your fiancé when you act so thoughtlessly?"

"Regina!" Emma stood suddenly to stop Regina constantly interrupting her. "Would you listen to me for a second?!"

"Why should I? At least tell me the evil image you painted so I can model to match!" Regina spitted, half sarcastic, half defensive, all bite. Emma rounded the island quickly. It would not be a good idea for her parents to hear Regina yelling such things.

"Stop!" Emma held Regina's shoulders strongly as if it would physically stop her mouth to continue. "I didn't bad mouth you! Yes, I complained but that's it! I didn't- I just-" Emma sighed heavily. She was guilty of calling her boss names when taking a break with her coworkers but it was usually after a very frustrating day with said boss. In a rational head space Emma knew what she told her mother held more truth than anything said around a water cooler.

Before she could tell Regina that a door opening distracted them. They turned to see the back entrance door standing open as Emma's parents piled in. The clear glass kitchen door that separated them with the mud room muffled their stomping. She could see them help each other remove the multiple layers they were covered in. They did not have time to get pass this before they were interrupted.

"Regina, I'm sorry." Emma held the passive look of her boss. The look she hated to see there because she knew that meant Regina wasn't really listening. "Whatever you think I said in a cramped break room among a bunch of stuffy, agitated coworkers isn't what I would honestly tell my loved ones about you."

Regina scoffed lightly while focusing her eyes on a space just to the right of Emma's face. "So I should only worry about your slander with my colleagues and coworkers."

"Well, slander means it would have to be false." Emma tried to say lightly but the look she received told her it was completely the wrong time to try humor. "Sorry." Emma muttered, then turned when a tapping got her attention. Emma looked to see her mother waving at them from the other side of the glass. She was down to a cream sweater and a gray beanie while her father kicked off his snow boots. Emma returned her focus to Regina and smiled weakly. "Now, melt the icy look, boss, you are suppose to be infatuated with me."

Regina held her cold look but smiled, which turned out more devious than loving. "With charm like that how could I not be?" To say she spoke with sarcasm would be completely useless since she laid it on thick. Emma rolled her eyes and returned her hands to her boss' rigid shoulders.

"Ooh, some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She squeezed her shoulders lightly. "And if your face didn't say it, your shoulders would. Loosen up, Regina."

"Ms. Swan." Regina warned simply.

Emma shushed her as the glass kitchen door opened finally to reveal Mary and David dressed in plain comfortable clothes. One layer.

"Good morning, girls." Mary greets easily as she gives Emma a quick hug from the side. She gives Regina a flash of a smile that Emma can tell may have caused some internal pain. David gives her a quick kiss to the top of her head and gives Regina a much warmer smile.

"How did you sleep, Regina?"

"Well, thank you, Mr. Swan." David gives her a look as he steps around the island towards Mary who is digging through the fridge. "David." Regina corrects.

He smiles at her with a content nod. "Have you gotten into the food yet, Em?"

Emma whimpers a little at the thought of food. "Not yet, dad. Me and Regina were just talking over coffee." She gives Regina's still tense shoulder a squeeze. The brunette turns away from Emma in her seat, trying to create a little distance between them. Emma knows what she is doing but doesn't let Regina get away. Emma steps behind Regina, brings her hands to her shoulders and rubs gently. "I think the day of travel is catching up with you, Gina, you're a little tense." Emma says gently.

Regina tenses at the nickname but is unable to shy away from the blonde's touch because David decided to watch them with a somewhat proud smile on his face. "Maybe a relaxing day is just what you need before the craziness of the dinner tomorrow." He suggests before placing a loving hand on the small of Mary's back. She is at the stove getting bacon and eggs going.

Regina focuses on the pair move about easily in the kitchen. She can see how they could do the exact same thing everyday for years now. They smile at each other every lovingly and move around each other like a domesticated dance. "That does sound lovely but I do have some things to wrap up for work. It won't take long." She remembers Emma's presence when her hands begin to massage her shoulders.

"Come on, you don't have to do work. It's the holiday." Nimble fingers work a little more aggressively on the knots around Regina's shoulders and the brunette can't help the strange tingle she feels at the pressure.

"I must. I don't trust…trust…what's his name with the clients." Regina muttered and moved her head to the side ever so slightly. The pressure on her shoulders that began to move to her neck was delightful. She hadn't been to a masseuse in ages and was definitely feeling the effects now. Her focus and train of thought began to turn hazy and all she felt was the firm pressure and the tingles racing up and down her spine.

"Regina, you need to recharge. That's what Mary is always telling me." David says and turns to his wife with a beaming smile. "Put your feet up, David. Take a break, David. Don't eat those donuts so late, David." He mimics his wife's words, very poorly.

Emma grins at her parents banter while Mary gives David a playfully admonishing look. "You shouldn't eat donuts so late, honey. It always makes you feel terrible in the morning." David leans over to kiss Mary's crown before getting started on making toast.

Emma continues her work, Regina has deep knots in her neck area, then she decides to push her boss just a little. It is what they do. Emma brings her chin close to Regina's shoulder to whisper into her ear. "Trust me on this, Regina. It won't feel terrible. Relax."

A big wave of a shiver crawls through Regina at the blonde's words caressing against her hair. She tries to hold it in but the sensations are all too much to her physically starved system. She takes in a deep breath and that is all Emma needs to know that she is having a wonderful effect on her boss. Regina groans out a low and pathetic "Don't tell me what to do." Emma grins happily at the reaction and is giddy on the inside so she continues her work.

Emma doesn't mind it at all. She gets to feel smooth, soft skin and hear the very low moans of pleasure Regina doesn't think she's letting out. Emma hears them and it is taking her mind to places it shouldn't. As the minutes pass by, the two woman are sucked into their own world as Emma's parents get breakfast ready. The scene is heavily domestic but Emma can't help but smile as she watches her parents. She has missed her childhood home and welcomes the nostalgia she gets from a happier time in her life. She thought having Regina there would keep her from soaking up all the good feelings but that doesn't seem to be the case. Not right now at least. She knows that they will have to deal with her mother's behavior and attitude with Regina but she would rather let it happen naturally.

"Alright, food is ready." Mary chirps while turning the stove heat off. Emma moves away from Regina reluctantly to help get dishes. Regina snaps out of her trance quickly but also a little hesitantly. Emma twitches her hand subtly from the odd feeling of touching her boss so intimately.

Regina rolls her shoulders, feeling immensely better, but also confused about her reaction to Emma's ministrations. She should have pulled away, reprimanded the blonde, or done anything else except enjoy that massage. However, as she sat stock still, Regina tried to think about why she did enjoy it and how she could get her assistant to do it again.

They ate in relatively cheery conversation despite the talk Emma had with Mary last night. Emma kept an eye on her mother to see if she would behave negatively or was about to say something to Regina she wouldn't like. Mary was pleasant but reserved when talking to Regina and that was the best Emma had ever seen her behave. Mary was not the type to keep quiet about how she really felt so Emma concluded that her parents had talked last night. Emma could count on her dad to talk a little sense or restraint into her mother.

They all clean up the kitchen of their meal after they all finish eating. David nudges Regina affectionately with his shoulder as she loads that last plate in the dishwasher that Emma hands her. "You can use my office if you like Regina."

Emma immediately tosses the dishtowel onto the counter. "Dad, she's on vacation! We just talked about this."

He chuckles at her lightly. "I know, I know and believe me I agree but sometimes work has to be done." He looks over at Regina who sparks a little of that fired energy she gets when she is ready to get stuff done. "Mind you I don't mean you should be stuck there all day. My wife knows what she's talking about and it is the holiday. I will give you an hour or two then if Emma doesn't, I will personally pull you out of there."

He says it cheekily which Regina reacts with a happy little smirk. "That will not be necessary. I am quite efficient and can do wonders with just an hour." Regina kind of does mean to brag.

David smiles warmly and her tone. "I believe that. Let me show you where all the magic happens." He walks her out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Regina's earlier thoughts about the door in front of the stairs being a study are correct.

David opens the thick brown door wider for Regina to pass through. "This is my office slash study. The actual office is on the mainland but I don't like to be there so much."

Regina takes a look around. The front wall is all glass with a wonderful view of the front yard and the ocean. The surrounding walls are covered in full bookshelves, a filing cabinet, and a few pictures and certificates. The large desk is a matching brown as the décor and is partially cluttered with documents and files. There is a stuffed armchair in the corner next to a lamp but no other furniture. It is packed with personality but simple in design and Regina thinks of her almost bare office in New York.

David motions to his chair. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He glances at his desk and lightly blushes. "Oh, sorry, I forgot about all this. Let me…just get this out of your way." He pushes papers together and slides files into the desk drawers clumsily. The actions remind Regina of Emma and could of sworn she had seen her assistant do the same thing one busy late night. She can't remember though because she never had paid much attention. She kind of regrets that now.

She smiles at David's slightly flustered appearance. "It is not a problem. I have had a cluttered desk a time or two. It is a sight that is not unfamiliar with me." She tries to set him at ease which seems to work as his shoulders drop a little.

"Still." He shrugs almost childishly. That she has seen her assistant do and it almost makes her smile at the family resemblance. Though why she would confuses her. David clears his throat. "Anywho, have at it. The phone and internet work great in here. The best place in the house. Maybe on the whole island, though, I'm sure Emma has found a spot somewhere."

Regina thanks him as he steps out, leaving the door slightly open to give her some privacy, and she turns to eye the room again. It feels a little weird to work in her assistant's father's home office. It feels way too personal but she does need to check in with New York on a few things. Dealing with Emma's family is a new kind of stress but work is not. She would rather be doing a full 48 hours of it than handle the minefield of this marital sham so she happily sits and gets to work.

* * *

After Emma dodges Mary's "we should have a talk" look and goes to take a long shower, she instantly moves to her dad's study in search of Regina. She posts herself against the doorjamb quietly and waits for Regina to notice her presence. She already knows she won't because Regina is in work mode even when in someone else's office. The brunette has retrieved her reading glasses from upstairs and they are hanging dangerously close to the tip of her nose. Emma wants to say something clever but the sight of her boss looking so cute has her speechless. So instead Emma clears her throat, snapping Regina out of her quiet bubble.

She looks up quickly and upon seeing Emma returns the stack of papers she holds into her travel briefcase. Emma meanders inside towards the opposing armchair. "Get enough work done, boss?"

"Quite. I'm just waiting on a reply email." Regina nods towards David's desktop, humming away diligently. Emma nods her head approvingly as she lounges in the chair.

"Good, 'cause this is the only time you're spending working on our vacation." Emma says so casually, Regina almost ignores the comment. However, when the blonde's words register she just looks at her disbelievingly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. This is a vacation, Regina."

"Your vacation. I planned-"

"I know what you planned but this is what's happening. We're away from New York. The office. Can you just pretend that you can survive without them?" Regina is becoming upset with the cavalier way in which Emma is speaking with her and cutting her off too.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emma wants to roll her eyes but she would rather keep them locked on brown ones to convey her seriousness.

"It means, what do you do on your days off? What do you do when I'm not around? When you're not on the clock or worrying about work from a different State."

"I do plenty, Ms. Swan." Regina says with a dangerous edge.

"Like?" Regina remains quiet trying to think of the right way to disarm the blonde with her sharp words. Emma takes the pause as a non answer. "Come on, Regina. We got to get through this…thing…and know a lot about each other." Emma eyes the door quickly but still whispers the end of her sentence.

Regina is quiet a little longer but Emma gives her the time. If their conversation last night is anything to go by she'd say Regina was a little rusty on having a real conversation with someone. Regina grits her teeth minutely. The whole time her brain is thrumming trying to come up with a good answer that will put the blonde in her place. She reads, even in her spare time, but that sounds like what she does at work too. She doesn't really watch much TV or play an instrument. She likes to do puzzles but at this point that isn't a very satisfactory answer. She huffs and focuses on the computer screen.

"This is absurd. We don't need to be going over this now. Your parents could overhear."

Emma half expects an answer like that so she doesn't bat an eye at her boss. She knows the real reason Regina is trying to end the conversation. "Ok, how bout this, I give you two choices and you pick the more favorable one for yourself. Easy." Emma stands up to look over books on a shelf mindlessly.

"Ms. Swan." Regina sighs, she already sounds tired of the game. Emma pretends she doesn't hear her.

She keeps her tone light and aloof like she doesn't care if Regina answers or not. "Would you rather stay in or go out?" Simple start.

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm not participating in this but if I was those are not very specific choices. How does staying in or going out specify my activities on a particular evening?"

Emma groans as she slides books in and out of their places. "Geez, Regina, don't over think it. I'll take that as you stay in mostly, though. Next choice. Watching a movie or watching theater?"

Regina holds off on answer a little while just to annoy her. "Theater, obviously."

Emma rolls her eyes at the books. "Obviously." She whispers sarcastically at them then directs her next words to Regina. "Camping or picnic?"

"Neither." Regina responds rather quickly to that one and Emma turns to eye her boss.

"That's not an option."

"It is to me. Camping is pointless and picnics are a hassle. Why prepare a meal and then wait to eat it outside, on the ground, surrounded by strangers and bugs?" Regina says it almost passionately and Emma fights off the urge to laugh.

"Okay, fine, no camping or picnics. Would you rather go out to eat or cook?" Emma goes back to looking over books and mentally noting any new ones her father may have bought since her last visit.

"I cook."

"Chocolates or flowers?"

"Flowers."

"What kind?" Emma asks curiously.

"I don't think that's part of the game." Regina sasses back quickly.

Emma shrugs as she moves closer to the desk, still observing the bookshelves. "It is now."

Regina mumbles something too low for Emma to hear before she speaks up. "Lilies or orchids."

To Regina's complete surprise, Emma starts laughing loudly. She watches on as Emma holds onto a bookshelf as she bends over, her body shaking. Regina is stunned for a good while and when Emma seems to calm a little she asks. "What is so funny about that?" She says it a little harshly because God forbid someone laugh at Regina.

Emma calms herself more when she hears Regina's no nonsense tone. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just…the orchid got its name from the Greek word _orchis_." Regina is still lost so she waits for Emma to actually explain. "Oh, uh it means testicle in Greek." Even then Emma holds back her grin while Regina exhales and rolls her eyes.

"Act more childishly. Please." Regina says dryly.

"I'm sorry. I learned that in high school and it is a guaranteed joke to teenagers. I just never forgot it." Emma shrugs as she continues on down the bookshelves behind the desk. Regina swivels in her seat just so she can have a clear shot to glare at the blonde if she so chooses. "I think the lily suits you, though. The message of a lily is to take a regal stance and embrace your own power." Emma looks over to smile at Regina's interested gaze. "Sounds like Regina to me."

Regina is caught off guard by how earnestly Emma says that to her she goes quietly still. She was just laughing at the testicle orchid a minute ago. Regina thinks sharply. Then she says something like that. She decides she won't try to figure out the way her twisted little brain works. Emma just grins at her before moving on looking at the books. She's glad she decided to do it because it gives her a reason to not impose herself on the brunette and instead give her space. Regina clears her throat and her hazy mind.

"You know a lot about flowers." It's a half statement that Regina curiously wants answered as a question.

"When I was young and a rebel I wanted a tattoo. I wasn't sure what to get but I ended up researching flower meanings and it all just stuck." She shrugs again. "Painting or writing?" She says going back to the game.

"What am I writing?"

"That's your decision."

"Then I suppose writing. I've never painted anything before so I imagine I'm terrible at it." Regina hears a ding on the computer and immediately returns her attention to it.

"You don't know that." Emma placates as she pulls out one of her favorite books just to hold it. Memories of the times and places she has read it come back to her as she hears the clicking of the keyboard behind her.

"Emma, Regina, come here!" Mary's muted but loud voice calls for them. Emma sighs. She's reminded of when she was younger and the feeling of not knowing if she is trouble or not comes back to her. She pushes that aside, though, she's a grown woman.

Emma yells back to give them a minute and she waits for Regina to finish one last email and shut down the computer. Regina takes the briefcase with her as they venture into the house. They realize Mary and David are waiting in the living room and make their way there. Emma doesn't bother sitting, it makes her feel to chastised if she has to look up to her parents.

"What's going on?" She asks casually. Regina is almost rigid but politely looking on by her side.

"We have a surprise for you two. We must go to town." Mary says it rather happily and it causes a little wariness in the blonde woman. Emma looks to her father who is much more subdued but happily looking on. She takes that as a good sign and resigns herself to the outing. Might as well get those fish chips I miss. Emma thinks hopefully.

Regina just smiles to Mary tightly. _Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?_

* * *

 **There! I have revived this story! So sorry for such a wait. I was unmotivated and uninspired for a long while. I'm trying to kick myself in the pants for this and your reviews help with that. Thank you! Please, keep them coming. Also, I do not own OUAT or The Proposal, in case anyone forgot that. I wish I had more for Thanksgiving but work is crazy now. Hope you had a pleasant day and weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so kindly for the nice reviews and comments. It does make the writing process a little easier. More drama and some fluff coming, I suppose. Mary's surprise awaits. I do not own OUAT or The Proposal. Enjoy...**

Chapter 9

The trip to the mainland was not something Regina enjoyed but she handled it a little better than yesterday. Mary was chattering away about the dinner plans for tomorrow, David and Emma talking in between about random topics, and Regina just focused on not getting sick.

Storybrooke was almost exactly how Emma remembered it being and she let the nostalgic memories seep in as the group traveled through the streets. Everything was small town, locally made, rustic and pleasant. Emma glanced at Regina and was happy to notice that she was taking in the aesthetic atmosphere of the town as well. Her expression never showed what she was thinking but Emma was glad she was not scowling at passing citizens.

The family and Regina made their way to a small boutique that Emma knew was a favorite of her mother's. Emma did not particularly want to visit the establishment but did not want to cause a fuss on their first outing. Her father, however, made an excuse about popping over to the Spencer's house to check on their family. They were old family friends but Emma did not really want to go around socializing so she watched him leave a little bitterly. Through a heavy sigh and a small smile, Emma settled into a chair next to Regina to get a pedicure while her mother sat nearby for a manicure.

Regina smiled politely and tried to relax into the treatment. A part of her did enjoy being pampered but it sort of felt forced to her. As if Mary could treat her to an eight dollar coat of paint on her toenails and they would be fine. The thought was ridiculous to Regina but she did notice that Mary did not particularly talk directly to her. At least she was being polite so Regina mentally shrugged it off. She just had to get through this week.

Mary finished before the two other women and Emma eyed her mother suspiciously as she rambled her way through a reason to leave them alone. "I must have forgotten to tell Ariel about the side dish she was to bring. I'll just pop on over for a bit, sweetie. Take your time here or show Regina the town. I'll meet you back at the dock in a couple hours." Then she was out the door with a distracted wave.

Regina shared a confused look with Emma at the older woman's departure. "Was that as odd as I thought it was?" Emma nodded instantly.

"Definitely. She's up to something. A mani-pedi is not the surprise." Emma sighed deeply. "I don't really want to know what the real surprise is." She muttered just as the workers finished up on them. The women thanked them and moved to the manicure stations. "At least she paid for us."

Regina hummed quietly. She was hoping that whatever Mary was up to it did not have to do with Ruby and Emma. It bothered her just thinking they were walking into a set up where Regina ended up a third wheel of a lunch date somewhere in town. As they waited for the workers to finish with their nails, Regina thought up several snarky comments to say to Ruby if she did indeed interrupt her time with Emma. As the appointed fiancé she was bound to oppose any attempts Ruby might have at rekindling an old relationship. Regina was only marginally satisfied with her completed nail work but did not feel the need to say anything.

"Come on, I need to make a stop." Emma nudged Regina at the elbows before turning outside the door of the boutique. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's retreating form before following along. They walked side by side in a somewhat comfortable silence. Regina watched people bustle around the sidewalks and streets, flitting in and out of storefronts, and some occasionally waving at Emma in their journey; she found it all quite provincial. "This is it." Emma announced and opened the door of a store so Regina could enter.

"Thank you." Regina muttered as she entered the much warmer building. A quick look told her they were in a general store of some kind. Aisles of small home goods, foods, snacks, drinks, and automotive items ran along the length of the space. Shelves and fridges lined the back wall and to their left was a long counter packed with more merchandise and a single register. "This is the place you wanted to go?" Regina asks but notices Emma quickly maneuvering through the short shelves like a woman on a mission.

Regina meanders along slowly, eyeing items here and there, and checking how much things cost here compared to the city. Not very surprising that it is about the same or more costly for certain items. A body sidles up next to her and she looks up.

"Hello." The man says politely with a barely contained smile. He is dark skinned with very short salt and pepper hair and dressed smartly. Regina quickly assesses him as a man in business and is somewhat surprised this is the first person she has seen dressed as such in this small town. The man could have blended in at her office in New York with his gray suit, dark green scarf, and black trench coat.

"Hello."

"My name is Sydney. Sydney Glass." He introduces quickly, a hand comes out before the words leave his mouth and Regina shakes politely.

"Regina Mills."

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Ms. Mills. I do not mean to be so forward but I do not believe I have seen you around before." Regina registers the fact that he holds her hand a touch longer than polite but she smiles vaguely.

"This is my first trip to Storybrooke. I flew in just yesterday."

He flashes a row of white teeth. "I hope your stay is an extended one."

Regina keeps the polite smile plastered on her face like she is use to doing with business associates. "I am here until the end of the week on Sunday. I have work Monday back in New York."

His eyes light up at her words. "You are from New York? That is splendid. I have been there a few times and absolutely love the cuisine."

"Yes, there are many different places to sate any and every craving or preference."

"I do miss it. Storybrooke does not compare to the dining experience in New York but perhaps I can treat you to a meal tonight." His words were smooth and in another situation Regina might be intrigued enough to get a coffee with him.

She is about to respond but Emma's voice cuts her off. "Why, hello Sydney." The man turns around to face Emma so Regina misses the way his features fall into a slight scowl.

"Emma." Regina does catch the way his voice drops like a heavy brick saying the blonde's name. "I heard you had returned to grace us with your presence." The sarcastic bitterness is laced in his voice and Regina is surprised it came from the same man that was so polite to her a second ago. Emma chuckles at his words as she moves passed him towards Regina; his gaze never leaves her form.

"Yeah, I think I missed the parade in my honor, though." Emma shoots back sarcastically.

Sydney's lips thin and his shoulders push back but when he turns to Regina his smooth smile is back. "I believe you were about to accept my offer before we were rudely interrupted." He shoots Emma a quick dismissive glance.

"Actually, she wasn't." The blonde chimes in quickly, her eyes staring with dark amusement at the way the man huffs indignantly. "You see, Sydney, Regina is here with me." At her words, Emma snakes an arm around Regina's waist and tugs her close to her side. A confident smirk shoots at the older man when his eyes dart down at their contact.

Regina stiffens at the gesture. "Ms. Swan, don't be so rude." She chastises lightly and silently wishes she could push Emma away completely. Partly because her assistant should not be so forward with her and partly because Regina feels an odd sort of comfort in the way the arm holds her securely.

Sydney drops from his stupor quickly. "You two-" He drifts off unable to continue with the thought. He shakes out of it quickly however and shoots a challenging look at Emma before locking adamant eyes on Regina. "When you get tired of the common type, Regina Mills, I do hope you find me. My office is on Clerk Street and its door is always open to you." He drops his chin slightly in goodbye and turns on his heels to promptly exit.

"Just keep it closed, Glass, wouldn't want you to freeze!" Emma shouts as his coat tail whips out the door.

Regina backhands her in the stomach. "Ms. Swan! What is wrong with you?" Emma clutches at the slight sting but does not mind it much.

"Oh come on, Regina, you expect me to let that creep hit on you?" Emma looks at her like she lost her mind. Regina simply rolls her eyes and walks away from the blonde. "Wait. Would you have said yes?"

Regina sighs lightly at the way Emma trails after her like a puppy. "Of course not." The pause before the answer was a little too long for Emma's liking. Regina is stopped by the arm before the end of the aisle.

"You would, wouldn't you?" She scoffs before releasing Regina's arm. "Of course, he sure is your type. Stuck up, rich, asshole without a charming bone in his body."

"What the hell does that mean? That is not my type. I do not have a type." Regina protests which only make Emma roll her eyes.

"Please. That is your type. Remember, I'm the one that set up your dates and Google search is a thing." Emma is a few steps away from Regina before the brunette's words stop her.

"You Googled my dates?" Emma curses herself a thousand times by the time Regina circles around her with an evil glint in her eyes. "Now, why would you do that, dear? Sizing up the competition?" Emma cringes, certain that she just offered up solid gold teasing material to her devious boss.

"Of course not." Emma mimics Regina's answer. It holds just as much conviction as before which makes the brunette smile happily. "Stop that." Emma grumbles at her smiling boss. If she wasn't in such a sour mood Emma would think that kind of smile brightens Regina's face beautifully.

"Whatever you say, dear." Regina teases before swaggering away in a way that accentuates her backside. Emma reprimands herself for looking at that tantalizing sight then follows after the brunette. "What do you have against Mr. Glass, anyway?" The question redirects Emma's thoughts and brings a crease to her eyebrows.

"He's a douche. He flaunts around town like he owns it." Regina shoots her a look that clearly says _really?_ "Not like that, you know what I mean. He does business with everyone and manages the town's newspaper but how he keeps that up is a miracle. It's a gossip rag disguised as breaking news and most of the town keeps him at arm's length."

Regina nods along at the break down of the man she just met. "And why does he take a particular dislike to you?"

Emma is more hesitant to answer that one which makes Regina want the answer even more. "I- well, _he_ thinks I hooked up with his daughter." Emma rushes out and Regina raises her eyebrows at the blonde. Emma raises her hands in defense. "I didn't though! This was just before I left for college and he somehow heard through the rumor mill and has blacklisted me ever since." Emma huffs.

"So, he's divorced?" Regina asks somewhat reluctant to change the topic.

"Yeah." A thought crosses Emma's mind. "But he's a total creep, Regina. Don't even think about talking to him."

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde. "Are you really restricting with whom I talk, Ms. Swan? This will not be one of those marriages and you can stop the behavior now. Besides, I don't know how I feel about marrying some kind of pervert." Emma recoils at Regina's teasing words.

"Okay, she was only three years younger than me and I did not sleep with her. She just needed someone to talk to." Emma shudders. "Sydney is the pervert. He's almost my dad's age and he still hits on women our age." Emma shudders again.

Regina suppresses the urge to laugh at her assistant. "Well then, thank you for coming to my rescue. There is still that little Savior inside you." Regina's words are slightly teasing and in reference to their late night talk. Both things knock Emma off guard but she finds herself shying away from such a compliment from her boss. She merely shrugs and tosses a candy bar in a plastic bag she is toting around. Regina just now notices it and tries to peer inside. "What are you getting?"

Emma holds it open for her curious eyes. "All my favorites, if you must know. It actually might come up on the couple interview. Emma's Favorite Things; Miner's Fish Chips, only sold in Storybrooke, Dr. Pepper soda, no Pepsi, almond Hershey bars never plain, beef jerky and Fun Dip, all flavors with extra candy sticks." Emma lists proudly.

"Are you twelve?"

Emma ignores Regina as she looks lovingly at her loot. She smiles at the man at the register and shows him the bag. "Hey, Walter, still holding up the fort?" The older man smiles warmly at Emma while taking stock of what she has.

"They wouldn't run this place right without me, Em, but I am too tired for working all these hours. My boy is going to be taking over for me soon."

"Oh, how is Bash doing?"

"He's found another hobby. Photography. I think he might stick with this one."

"That's cool. Oh, this is Regina,Walt." Emma gestures to Regina who was looking over the small knick knack items on the counter.

They shake hands politely. "I hear congratulations are in order, Em. Seems you got yourself a lovely one here. Uh, not that Ruby wasn't, uh, you know, I just-"

"Calm down, Walt." Emma cuts in before the man turns any redder in the face. "I know what you mean and thanks. Anyway, I'll see you around." Emma waves, snags Regina by the elbow, and walks out the door.

Regina lets the man's comment roll off her shoulders since he looked quite so flustered about it. Emma steers them down the block and half expects some kind of admonishment from the brunette about the way they are walking so closely. When nothing comes from Regina, Emma relaxes a little more. She did hate the way Sydney Glass eyed Regina up when he came in. She was going to stand back and enjoy the show of her boss snapping his head off but that did not seem to be happening fast enough for Emma. She wasn't surprised to hear a dinner invitation from that sleeze ball but was thankful she got to turn him down.

 _Like hell I'd let that guy even think for a second he could take my Regina out. I could've wiped that ugly look from his- Did I just call Regina mine?_ Emma glances at the brunette from the corner of her eye like the woman could be reading her thoughts at that moment. _Well, we're engaged. Of course she's taken but she isn't_ mine _exactly. I'm just being protective because that's what a fiancé would do when their partner is getting hit on by a chauvinistic, old, asswipe. He better not run into her again with his stupid, greedy, eyes and thin hair._

"Are you even listening?" Emma snaps back to Regina's words. "I didn't think so. I said what do you think your mother is planning?"

Emma thinks for a split second and really she doesn't even have to think that long. "Something that will annoy me or turn this whole week upside down." She deadpans before checking the road and continuing on to cross to the other side.

Regina hasn't been around the woman for a complete 24 hours yet but she can agree with that assessment right away. "I figured as much, no offense to your mother, she just seems the type to run with a crazy idea."

Emma smirks lightly at that. "I know you mean a _little_ offense and that's okay. She was really rude yesterday and I know she won't apologize so I'm sorry about that. I don't know what she was thinking. It was an insane idea." She chuckles after a beat. "Not as insane as surprising your assistant with a marriage proposal but, you know, real close." Emma looks over at Regina with a shit eating grin on her face. The brunette just looks surprised Emma is making a joke out of the situation.

"I really hope you're not comparing me to your mother, Ms. Swan." Regina's words are threatening but her voice is lightly chastising at best. "That would be really bad for you in the long run."

"Oh, so it's going to be a _long_ run, is it?" Emma teasingly pushes Regina. The brunette catches her mistake but plays it off with a shrug.

"A year or two, I suppose. I didn't check the minimum requirement of time."

"Well, okay. Then it's a quick divorce and freedom again. I bet you make a lot of noise when you get up in the morning and I could not handle that for very long." Emma deadpans.

"I bet you snore and I refuse to subject myself to that." Regina shoots back quickly.

"I'm sure you use up all the hot water."

"You would buy nothing but junk food."

"You'd hog all the blankets."

"You would leave your shoes everywhere."

"You'd wear so much perfume my nose would itch." Regina raises her brow at the blonde.

"You would walk around the condo in skimpy clothes like you own the place." Emma matches the gesture.

"You'd get mad at me because those outfits distract you too much." Regina's posture shifts slightly but nothing else shows how those words throw her off. Regina stops to face the blonde. Challenge accepted.

"You would become too flustered when I dress down to match." Her voice drops just so Emma can barely hear her and it gets the blonde's senses to heighten. Emma can definitely play this game though.

"You wouldn't be able to talk when I take the rest of it off." Emma can hear how low her voice drops but she only focuses on keeping her eyes locked on brown eyes. It is eyes that seem to be devouring her with just sheer power of determination that cause Emma's heart rate to pick up.

"You would be the vocal one when I put my mouth to better use." Regina husks out and Emma knows she's speaking that way on purpose but damn if it isn't completely distracting. She is close to Regina now and it is like there is a gravitational pull, making her get closer. Regina watches and waits and she does hate to wait. She watches as green eyes shine brightly in the sunlight and it dances across her features. Her own eyes are torn between doing just that and looking away.

"You wouldn't want to get into this, Ms. Mills." Emma's deep whisper and the formality of her name brings a shiver through Regina's body. She can smell shampoo and a hint of vanilla from the blonde and never thought the combination could be so intoxicating.

"And what is this, Em-ma?" Her words are rough and airy like she can't control her lungs enough to speak properly. Emma fights down a groan at hearing her name finally tumbling from those damn lips. The colored lips of her boss that she cannot seem to stop looking at.

"Regina! Emma!" The pair break away quickly, taking a step from each other, then turn to face David as he strides closer. He claps his daughter on the shoulder happily, obliviously to the moment he broke, and smiles at Regina. "How's your time in Storybrooke so far, Regina?" He asks as they proceed to walk back towards the docks. Emma and Regina both are glad for the physical movement and hope they can just _walk off_ whatever they were getting themselves into.

Regina has to take a deep breath to get her bearings before answering. "It is pleasant. A far cry from the city but everyone seems nice. Well, I suppose everyone except a Mr. Glass, if I should go by your daughter's word." Regina notices the way David's facial features tense a little.

"Yeah, Emma would say something like that." He relents.

"Actually, I said he was an asshole." Emma states prideful. David gives his daughter a small look for her words but doesn't disagree.

"He is a tough character to like but he has been in town business for so long." Emma pats his shoulder as if to placate him.

"I know, I know you can't cut ties with business partners so easily around here."

David gives Emma a somewhat stern look, which can be taken pretty seriously since he is rarely so tense. "Em, I still think you need to bury the hatchet with him eventually. When your mother and I retire and leave every-"

"I know!" Emma cuts in quickly. She takes a deep breath and cast a quick glance to Regina who is walking quietly but with ears perked up. "I know, dad. I do think about these things it's just…I'm in New York. With Regina." Emma adds while gesturing to the brunette. Regina is surprised that she is being included and wonders how their relationship plays into it all.

David offers a small smile. "I'm not saying you have to settle down and move back home anytime soon. We may be old but your mother and I still have plenty of kick left in us. I just want you to know you have a certain responsibility here."

Emma only nods to that. She knows that. Her father may say it like it's a tiny footnote but those words sound pretty damn condemning to her. Emma never wanted a responsibility to hold her to one place for the rest of her life. She loves her family, though, so she would have to make the sacrifice. Eventually.

"I'm going to tell mom you called her old." Emma mutters and eyes her father from the corner of her eye. David widens his eyes and falters in his steps for a second.

"You wouldn't do that to your own father." It is somewhat a question that makes Emma smirk mischievously. "Emma Maryland Swan."

Emma's eyes widen now, she looks at Regina, not liking anyone to hear her full name. Her boss seems just as surprised but the look quickly melts into a mischievous one of her own. Emma's spirits slump greatly. "Dad, not cool." Emma practically whines.

David's teasing smirk is back. "Oh, you want me to be cool?" Emma immediately shakes her head. "Okay, why don't I tell the very cool story of your middle name to Regina?"

Emma goes into self preservation mode at that. Her posture stiffens as she tries to one up her father. "You tell that story and I'll tell mom how you really got that cut on your shoulder two years ago."

David squints his eyes at his own flesh and blood. The story is ridiculous and so long ago but he knows his daughter is just trying to save face. He sighs and drops his shoulders like a rejected puppy. He turns his patented pouty face to the only one that hasn't seen it yet. "Regina, Emma is being mean." He calls like a child being bullied.

Regina smiles warmly at his playful behavior. A part of her thinks back to a time when she used to laugh and joke with her own father. How can she not like this one? Regina turns an admonishing glare to the blonde woman. "Ms. Swan, that is quite enough. We can put the story telling on hold for now unless you want all your belongings to be labeled with your full given name." Regina threatens easily.

"Okay, I got it." Emma does not want to risk waking to that nightmare. "Way to get Regina to take your side." Emma nudges her father in the side. He simply smiles proudly at what he has done.

David shrugs. "Well, at least I'll have a daughter that thinks I'm funny."

Regina and Emma both slightly falter in their step while David proceeds on without being bothered by the effects his words have. The two women don't even try to make eye contact or acknowledge that the other heard the same thing. Emma proceeds to follow her dad while Regina pulls it together enough to do the same. Regina's mind however is storming with thoughts about actually belonging to the family with a father that will call her daughter. She will be someone's daughter again and the idea is so strange it twists Regina's stomach in an unpleasant way. She supposes she will have to get use to it though because David seems the type to say it often.

Emma smiles weakly as her father starts filling her in on what the Spencer's have been up to. Internally she is working past the lump in her throat at the knowledge that her father has taken a particular shine to Regina. She loves her father deeply and did not want to disappoint him when Regina and her get a divorce down the road. _What if they get attached? What if he likes Regina so much he doesn't approve of the divorce? What will Granny and mom think?_ As the questions started to form in her mind like a hurricane, Emma realized that their arrangement was never going to be simple. Her and the brunette would not be able to get married, live separately, and get a "quick" divorce and it caused a new wave of panic to flood her system. However, when she looked over to her boss she realized the wave was smaller than she thought it would be.

She watched the brunette's jaw clench and release, her hands pull her coat tighter around herself, and Emma only wanted to comfort her in some way. The urge to do so was unfamiliar but when she reflected on it quickly Emma wondered if it was strange at all. It had been her job for the past three years to look after the brunette. In a professional sense of course but they spent so much time together it went passed that for Emma. While the brunette pushed her buttons, Emma pushed right on back but caught herself thinking more about who Regina was as a person. What did she do in her spare time? Emma barely got an answer to that simple question three years into their professional relationship. She mentally scoffed at the thought and tried to focus herself. They had to pull this off because...well, it took Emma a moment or two to remember. She would get a promotion out of this.

Emma's own jaw clenched with tension. _Yeah, that's what I've been waiting for. It's what I've been working towards for years. So why don't I feel happy about it?_

"Hey, Emma." The blonde looks up at the call of her name from behind her. She panics for a second when she sees the familiar brunette approach the stopping trio.

"Hey, Ruby. What's shakin'?" Emma cringes on the inside at her failed attempt at being casual. Her response is an amused chuckle and smirk from the young brunette.

"Well, nothing's shaking exactly. Relax, Ems, it's just me. No need to give me your nervous, guilty voice."

"That is not my nervous, guilty voice." She states indignantly. The young woman rolls her eyes and props a hand on her hips.

"We were ten and Granny almost caught us swiping her fresh batch of cookies and she asked us if we took any, you remember what you said?" Emma didn't want to answer and Ruby seemed content to continue the story without interruption. "You said, what are cookies and proceeded to sweat bullets!" Ruby laughed at the memory and soon David joined in. The other brunette of the group was the only one not enjoying the story.

Actually, deep down, Regina was imagining a little Emma being a terrible liar and it was adorable but right now she was too annoyed to want to enjoy the imagery. Right now it was a certain woman Regina was wary of being around Emma that was telling a personal story of the blonde's. A story that she was a complete outcast on. What story could only Regina tell of the blonde to get a laugh out of everyone? The time she spilled coffee all over her front because she knew Regina would be cross if she was a minute late for work? The time Regina threw ice water in her face as a gag when she fake proposed in public on a dare? Yeah, that would go over well. It was irrational how annoyed Regina was getting because she had no funny story of the blonde like Ruby did.

"For the whole year she was six every excuse she had was that her rabbit did it." David jumps in when he calms himself from laughing. Emma groans at the way her father and Ruby start laughing again. She catches the hint of a smile from Regina and for some reason she isn't completely upset about the stupid reminiscing going on now.

"Okay, enough teasing Emma." The blonde holds up her hands in surrender. "Did you need something Ruby?" The question snaps Ruby out of her happy daze.

"Oh, yeah." Suddenly the young brunette looks completely shy and it gets Regina's complete attention. "I think I still have some random things of yours at my place so I was wondering if you'd like to come pick them up. It's just a few knick-knacks but, you know, Spring cleaning." The woman finishes with a lame shrug.

"It's Fall, dear." Three sets of eyes turn to a rigid Regina, staring icicles at Ruby. Emma takes a subtle deep breath. That is not a welcoming or promising look from her boss so she would rather separate the two soon. Emma turns to Ruby with a placating smile.

"When I get a chance I will. You know mom will probably keep hounding me to help in the kitchen today, though. Maybe tomorrow." Emma says trying to keep her tone friendly enough for Ruby but also not so friendly for her fake fiance hovering near by. There is a strong part of Emma, her bullshit sensing side, that detects a hint of possessiveness coming from her boss.

Ruby merely nods also knowing something is off with the other brunette. David, as always, breaks the odd tension surrounding the women. "We'll see you tomorrow for dinner Ruby. When are you off work?"

Ruby smirks at David, thankful for his easy-going nature. "I'm never off duty on the holidays but I'll stop by. The new guy is doing well but I don't trust him to man the station just yet."

"Oh, give him a chance. Deputy Ryder is going to give you a run for your money, you'll see."

Emma perks up at the somewhat familiar name. "Deputy Ryder? As in Thomas Ryder, the mechanic?"

Ruby chuckles slightly. "No, his son Billy. Thomas is like fifty, Ems."

Emma nods her understanding and tries to put a face to the name but can not remember everybody especially since she hasn't been in Storybrooke for very long anymore. They part ways, Regina and Ruby even manage a polite but stiff nod, and proceed towards the docks. They don't have very far to go. Emma muses about the tensions her boss still has with her ex and wonders if maybe Regina is a little jealous. They had a moment back there before her dad showed up. What would have happened if they weren't interrupted? Emma found herself wanting to answer that question the next time she was alone with the beautiful brunette.

Regina tries to ignore the blonde's gaze on her but she fails. She is unsure of what to make of her behavior before David showed up. She was locked in a battle of wits that turned into a battle she was not sure she was going to win. Regina knew her assistant was attractive, smart, witty, beautiful, hard-working and kind of thoughtful in an intruding way. Regina could not deny that if their situation was different and they just happened to meet one night she would pursue the blonde. Their situation was not different though; it was even more complicated now. A part of her would have really liked to see where that fantasy one night would have led though.

The trio made it to the docks and were greeted by an excited and subdued Mary. The conflicting attitude looked odd coming from her mother and it immediately caused warning bells to ring in Emma's mind. Mary was not alone either. Standing tall but apprehensive to her side was a tall redheaded woman Emma has never seen in her life, in Storybrooke or out. It caused a tension in her gut that made her grit out the question all three new arrivals seemed to be thinking.

"Mom, who is this?"

Mary steeled her spine and brought a forced smile to her face. "This is the surprise I was telling you about, sweetie. This is Zelena Green, Regina's long, lost sister."

* * *

 **BAM. Who saw that coming? What will Thanksgiving be like with the new addition? OMG. I got to get writing...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay but I suppose it is my way of uploading. I write at stretches when I'm off work at 2 am so it may be a little off kilter as the flow of the story goes. It is time to uncover the relationship of Zelena and Regina and ultimately Regina and Emma. More drama (?) and more angst (probably not). Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

The boat rocked against the waves making the three rigid bodies aboard sway in time with the ocean's pulse. It was awkward as hell. David sat in the driver's seat, keeping the engine warm, and fiddling with the switches and toggles uselessly. Regina sat on the side bench across from the red headed stranger. The person meant to be her half sister. The one she did not know she had up until ten minutes ago. Regina cast a glance back towards the mainland where Emma was having a heated discussion with her mother. She could take a wild guess about what the topic was since she was feeling like yelling at someone now too. _What the hell is going on? Are you serious? How is this happening right now?_ Regina could not focus on anything other than those circulating questions.

Regina looked over at the woman again. She kept trying to find any resemblance to her mother or father. "Same mother." Regina was startled out of her thoughts when the British woman spoke. "I know what you're thinking. We have the same mother. My father was British and we moved back to England after I was born in America."

"Oh. I see." Regina replied. Her brain was turning so much it became painful. How could her mother have a child she did not know about? Did her father know? How could he not? Why did they not tell her? Regina eyed the woman and could see her mother's chin and cheekbones. Her nose and eyes must be her father's because they were not like Regina's. "How- How did you get here?"

"I believe that is what your fiance is arguing with her mother about." Zelena says, glancing towards the bickering couple. "Her mother got in contact with me through...a mutual acquaintance, I suppose you can say."

Regina's brows furrowed. "What mutual acquaintance could you possibly have with Mary Swan?"

"A man named, Mr. Gold."

Regina's body froze at the new revelation. Her mind whirred with more questions. _What could that man be planning? Was this a scheme of his to throw them off kilter or test them? How did he know Zelena? Was she working with Gold?_ Regina gathered herself to ask one of those questions or the many others in her mind but heavy stomping caught her attention.

Emma arrived, loudly, towards the boat and got in rather quickly. She settled beside Regina and eyed Zelena for a second before softening her gaze towards her. "You ok?"

Regina was unsure how to answer that question right at the moment but managed a weak nod. "Fine." She knew Emma would not be pleased with that answer but left it as it was. Mary followed after her daughter and sat in the passenger's seat next to her husband. The pair shared their own quiet words and the boat soon took off towards Swan island.

The two estranged sisters kept catching each other glancing at the other all along the way. Emma watched the exchange from beside Regina, unsure of what to say. Her mind was also running with questions and could not imagine what was going through Regina's mind at that point. The silence stretched a little too long for Emma's liking since she was bursting with curiosity.

"Are you really Regina's sister?" Regina watched Zelena closely as the redhead looked at the blonde.

"Half sister, yes."

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Emma was unsure what could be gained from lying but she would rather get the question out of the way first.

Zelena rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Pardon me for not thinking to pack my birth certificate."

 _Eye roll and super sarcastic tone flawlessly executed. She's related to Regina alright._ Emma mentally reasoned to herself while stealing a quick glance at her boss who was possibly thinking the same thing.

"How old are you?" Regina finally asks.

"My, my, what a rather rude question." The woman lightly admonishes. She primly straightens her fancy looking slacks. "A lady never tells such things."

Emma smirks at her lighthearted attitude while Regina huffs at the snub. "You must be older than me. I could start guessing. I'd say maybe, 40?" Regina is not being very subtle about the way she is goading the redhead. Emma catches the way both narrow their eyes and gauge the other. _So related._ "43?"

"Now, you're just being cruel." Emma watches some kind of stare contest go on for a few moments before Zelena breaks the silence. "Fine. If you absolutely must know I am 36."

Emma nods at the new information as she and Regina both do the math in their head. "So, you are four years older than Regina. How does she not know about you?" Emma shoots off quickly. Regina gapes at the blonde.

"You know my age?"

Emma smirks at the way her boss constantly underestimates her. "I know your birthday too." Emma winks just to mess with her which seems to work. Regina shakes her head at the blonde and directs her attention back to the amused redhead.

"Answer the question." Regina demands.

Zelena straightens up a little and looks around the small boat. "That is a long story. Honestly, I did not imagine telling it while boarded on a bouncing death machine."

Emma chuckles a little at that. "You don't like boats too? Tell me you hate airplanes." She is so ready to start teasing and pointing out the similarities already.

"I rather enjoy air travel. It's just transportation that floats that has me concerned."

Emma laughs lightheartedly while putting an arm around Regina, resting it on her opposite shoulder. "Gina, doesn't feel the same way. She hates almost all forms of- oomph." Emma grunts when Regina makes contact with an open fist. Emma grabs the hand to keep it from doing any other damages.

"Do not spread lies." Regina admonishes but Emma is looking at her almost lovingly that Regina can not seem to get upset.

"I am not." Emma chuckles but definitely notices the way Regina's face softens as it looks over her own smiling face. Before she gets hung up on the fact that Regina glances at her lips she returns her attention to the new stranger in their company. "What do you do, Zelena Green?"

Zelena crosses her legs. "I am a witch."

Emma and Regina look at her, both silent, wondering if they heard her right. Regina shakes out of it first. "I'm sorry, you said you are a witch? As in an old hag with a broom and wand?" Emma squeezes her shoulders in silent warning to be nicer.

Zelena laughs. "I am making a wonderful impression on you, I see. I mean, I play a witch on stage. Not any longer since I moved to New York, though, so I am putting my college degree to some actual use these days." She shrugs easily.

"Wait, you were an actress?" Emma asks.

"You live in New York?" Regina asks.

Zelena looks between the pair. "Yes, to both."

Emma looks a little impressed but Regina is still stuck on the fact that her half sister has been living in the same city as her. "How long have you lived in New York? Where? Why do you know about me and I didn't have a clue you existed?" Regina questions passionately. She was never one for surprises.

Before Zelena can utter a syllable, the roar of the boat engine shifts and Mary pipes up over the noise. "We're here! Zelena let me take your bag." Mary steps over easily as the boat slows to the dock. Emma keeps her eyes on her mother and Zelena but is physically distracted by the tense brunette in her arm.

She wraps her arm around Regina a little tighter to show she feels her discomfort and tries to offer some support. Not because it is what a fake fiance would do but because Emma wants to. Regina huffs at the loss of answers and allows her annoyance to rise.

Once the group is off the boat, Mary, trying to be a gracious host, ushers Zelena inside for a drink. Emma turns to Regina but halts when she finds an empty space. Her hair whips about underneath her beanie when she searches for the brunette. David approaches her as soon as she spots Regina walking down a side trail away from the house. Emma halts her father before he speaks with a raised hand. "Dad, not now." He doesn't have a chance to argue when she chases after her fiance. "Regina!"

It takes Emma a good minute to catch up to the fast brunette. Her breath is panting slightly with the effort. "Hold on! Damn, Gina, were you in track in school?" She asks between deep calming breathes. She doesn't get a reply so she sobers slightly and continues on with the clipped pace for a moment. She halts Regina with a hand on her forearm. "Gina, wait."

Her arm is whipped away, Regina faces Emma with a fiery expression. "Don't call me that!" A silent moment passes where Emma gets the distinct feeling that Regina has some tension she needs taken off her shoulders. The blonde quiets and listens when her fiance begins to shout. "You don't get to call me that! You don't know me, Ms. Swan!"

Regina paces away a few steps, Emma is tempted to reign her back in but the brunette is back in front of her quickly. "None of you know me! That- that woman! She doesn't get to come into my life right now and- just- she..." Regina paces away again when her frustration mounts higher when she can not articulate what she is feeling. Emma remains still knowing her boss just needs to get her thoughts out.

She has to wait a while until quiet words make their way gently towards her. "I have been on my own for sixteen years. Since my parents died. Sixteen years." Emma dares to step closer to Regina, who is holding herself away from the blonde. "I got myself through college, jobs, relationships, my career, all of it, on my own." Emma slowly rounds the front of Regina now. Her stance is steady but slow like she is approaching a wounded, wild animal. Regina's eyes flash up but don't meet her eyes however her presence is acknowledged. "What do I do now?"

The question is quiet and timid and Emma is surprised it comes from her tough as nails boss. She doesn't have a good answer so she answers with the first thing that comes to her head. "Just be yourself, Regina." Brown eyes rise to look into her green eyes and Emma gets a sudden urge to not mess anything up. She knows Regina is relying on her right now to be there and it doesn't matter that she kind of likes the feeling. "Take it one day at a time and be your normal amazing self." Her hands come up to tense shoulders on their own. They squeeze to comfort or relax. "I think if you let yourself, you could be a great half-sister." She smiles dopey, trying to ease the tension in her boss and she can see a flicker of ease in the brunette's eyes.

"What would you know about being a half-sister?" Regina questions smartly, partially biting but only to mess with the blonde.

Emma feigns hurt. "Well, now I'm not going to share my secrets with you."

"Secrets?" Regina plays along slightly with Emma's act to change the mood.

"Yeah, you know, sisterhood secrets. Things they do like...pillow fights, hair braiding, talk about boys..." Emma ticks off mentally.

"Seriously?" Regina asks incredulously.

"Of course, and tickle fights...and...and hugs. There's lots of hugging." Emma grins, knowing she listed everything the brunette surely would not do.

"I don't hug people." Regina states adamantly. Emma barely lets her finish the sentence before she surges forward to wrap the brunette up tight in her arms. As Emma expects Regina tenses up instantly and wiggles to get loose. "Ms. Swan!"

The reprimand of her name rolls off Emma's back as a secret smile spreads across her face. She can't help but love the feeling of the brunette pressed up against her, even in their layers of clothing. Emma holds on when Regina struggles. "Stop wiggling, you're terrible at this." Emma comments offhandedly.

Regina huffs her annoyance but finds her body stilling almost immediately. "You think you can make me better by surprise hugging me?" The doubt and annoyance is clear in her voice but Emma smiles regardless. She hums her agreement which makes Regina scoff. "This is the worst half-sister hug I've ever had." Regina needles Emma with a smirk of her own lips. Emma pouts over Regina's shoulder.

"That's mean! I'm amazing at hugs. Everyone tells me so."

Regina clicks her tongue and makes a unimpressed hum. "I'm just not feeling it, Ms. Swan." The small amount of tension in the blonde's frame at her words makes Regina smile deviously. She does love messing with the woman. Regina will do anything at this point to ignore the fact that this is the longest hug she has ever had. And the oddest one since her arms are still dead weight at her sides.

Emma makes her mind up and pulls away from the brunette. "Well, that's cause I'm not your half-sister. I am your fake fiance, Regina. It's only fitting I give you a fiance hug." Emma teases back knowing that they started their own kind of one upping.

Regina's eyebrows raise. "And that's better?" Regina asks and neither one acknowledges that the brunette has not taken her sudden freedom from arms to make an escape.

Emma grins devilishly as her hands snake down Regina's arms to her hands. She slowly brings the brunette's arms above her shoulders. "Of course but the position is different. Your hands go up here." Emma drapes arms around her neck then slowly making her way to a petite waist. Through that journey, Emma's hands do not leave contact of the brunette's body. "And my hands...go here."

Regina can feel everything even through the thick coat she is wearing. Her throat has gone dry at the close proximity their bodies are sharing and the intense gaze they are holding. She can feel Emma's firm touch around her waist and the way they tighten there gets her heart beating faster. "Oh." She lets past her lips in a breath she didn't really think was going to escape.

Emma is lost in Regina's lovely eyes and the feel of the woman wrapped around her. She does want more of it but something stops her. A feeling that the moment is not right. Her boss was pretty emotional only a minute ago and making a move, that she can honestly say she wants to make, is not a good idea. She slowly brings her face closer and rests her chin on a thickly covered shoulder. Emma tries to get the way those dark eyes get a little darker and dart to her lips when she leaned in out of her mind. She closes her eyes and moves minutely with her hug partner and just enjoys the moment.

Regina is in a stupor of confusion and...want? She wanted the blonde to lean in closer and not turn away. She only feels disappointment for a moment before her eyes close at the comforting feeling of hugging Emma. She didn't think it could feel so warm and safe and connecting in a way. She is oddly content.

"Thirteen." Emma's whisper breaks her out of her content bubble. Regina only hums her confusion. "You've been on your own for thirteen years."

Regina is still confused so she almost reluctantly pulls out of the hug to see Emma. Her confusion is evident on her face. Regina knows how many years, she's been through it. "What do you mean, thirteen years?"

Emma shoots her a dazzling smile. Regina can see the shine in her bright eyes and the crease around them showing just how much Emma smiles widely. "I started working with you three years ago."

It takes a moment for the comment to click in Regina's mind and it really leaves her dumbfounded. She understands what her assistant is implying. She has been there for Regina for the last three years. Not in a personal sense but when Regina needed or wanted something Emma had been there. It was not in the way that the older woman would have thought of having someone close but she did not quite mind that it was Emma. As frustrating as the blonde could be, Regina was actually glad it was Emma. Regina shares  
her own smile, it is quick but bright and grateful, before she nods quickly. "Yes, you have."

Those are the only words Emma gets but it keeps her smile in its place. She knows what the brunette is really saying. It is in the way her smile gently breaks through, her eyes alight, and her stance becomes a little too shying for someone in Regina's line of work. She's no longer holding her shoulders tense or her chin high. Regina ducks her head low and brushes her hair back behind an ear when it falls over her face. The move is way too adorable to see her boss do, Emma's heart trips in her chest. She finds her hand moves to a newly revealed cheek without conscious thought.

Both women freeze at the gesture, unsure of what to do past that point. Their eyes lock and silent questions are being asked of each other. Emma can barely think past Regina. Really seeing her up close and vulnerable, she feels like she needs another three years to fully grasp all that this woman could be. Surprisingly the thought makes her smile.

"My family is pretty weird sometimes but if you're unsure about the whole family dynamic, I'd be happy to let you be scarred by them." She smiles wide when Regina fights her own twitch of lips. "Regina."

The way Emma says her name still surprises the brunette. Like it can mean anything. Like it can be anything or everything. "Emma, I have a sister." Their breaths hitch when Regina lets slip her name. Regina takes a deep breath to move past it. One step at a time. "I don't know what- or how.." The brunette shakes her head, unsure of what she should say. She can't tell Emma that she doesn't know if she'll be able to handle it if she ends up hating Zelena. Or worse, if Zelena ends up hating her. If they finally meet and realize that it was better to not, Regina is not sure she could handle that kind of...rejection from her only family.

Emma is unsure of how to comfort the woman beyond what she has said but she can see the way the brunette's mind is working. Like she is picking it apart like another business transaction and for once Emma lets her work on their vacation. If that is how Regina wants to work through all this she will give her time. Finally, Regina takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I have to interview her. I mean, talk with her. I need to know all the facts first. Then, we can start some kind of...relationship from there."

Emma smiles at the woman's words. "Sure, boss. That sounds like a good plan." Her hands move back to clasp on the older woman's for a comforting squeeze. "You can do this, Regina Mills."

Emma's hands are squeezed back gently. "Thank you." They look into each other's eyes for another long moment before Regina takes a deep breath and gazes back towards the house. She sets her shoulders back, holds her head high, and walks back towards the house. Emma smiles at the woman's strength and follows after her.

Once on the patio, Emma opens the door for the brunette to head inside. "I'm going to stay out here for a while. If you need me for anything, I'm here." Emma reassures but decides to hang back. Regina nods her head once in understanding because her throat is suspiciously feeling too tight for words. Her body forces her inside to seek out her half-sister. Emma watches her go then turns towards the patio railing and leans against it. "What a day." Emma mutters against the wind. She hears her mother's voice calling her from around the house. _And it's not over yet._

"Emma." Footsteps sound on the thick, wooden planks from her side and she sighs deeply. "Sweetie, I know what you're thinking but it isn't like that." Her mother stands a foot away from her by the railing. Even from the corner of her eyes, Emma can tell the woman is battling with what she is thinking and what she should say. "A man called me the other day and said he was worried you were involved in something troubling. I had to listen to him."

Emma whipped her head to look at her mother with wide eyes. "What?! Who?"

"A man named, Mr. Gold. He said you were involved in illegal activity and-"

"Mom!" Emma groaned.

"And I was worried. So we talked. He asked all these questions about your relationship with your boss and I was so confused." Emma paled at the new information and she began to panic.

"You knew?"

"Before that call, I only knew you disliked your boss. After, I didn't know what to think, I thought, maybe, it was a prank call or something. Then you called me back and said that you were bringing a girlfriend and it was Regina. I just-"

Emma gripped the railing tighter. _What did she tell Mr. Gold? Are we already found out? What happens when I get back to New York?_ Emma swallowed all the nerves rising in her throat. "What did you tell him?

"Emma, I didn't-"

"What did you tell him, mom?" Emma demanded, her eyes steeled and jaw tense.

They looked at each for a tense moment then Mary took a deep breath to ready herself. "I told him that I didn't believe you two were together. Everything he said was just unbelievable. He made it all sound so serious and it is, Emma! I can't believe you got yourself into this kind of thing!"

Emma stalked away a few steps to gather herself a little. "Mom, I can't talk about this right now."

Her mother's hand on her arm stopped her movements. "Emma, you need to tell me what's going on." A few tense moments passed before she took a deep breath. She had to follow through. For Regina.

"I'm in a relationship with Regina Mills, mom. We're getting married. Try to accept that." Emma deadpanned. "Mr. Gold doesn't know what he's talking about. Do you know what would happen if he got his way? Regina would get deported."

"And you would go to jail!" Mary chimed in heatedly.

"I won't!" Emma dared to yell back. "I can't believe you talked to him about us. He is sure to come after Regina now." Emma's mind raced with thoughts of Mr. Gold forcing Regina to move back to Canada. She would lose her job and her life here. She just found her half-sister. She got a small glimpse of what Regina might of been thinking the day she was "proposed" to. "I have to tell her."

Emma darted for the front door but her mother stopped her again. "No, Emma. Wait. Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Regina just found out she has a sister. Maybe...just wait. Don't tell her now." Her tone was soft and consoling in a way Emma had heard a dozen times in her life when she was overly emotional. Her instinct was to drop her shoulders and take a deep breath to calm herself, something her mother and Granny had always told her to do when like this.

Her instinct was to tell Regina about this. Mr. Gold was on to them. He had talked with her mother and found Zelena without them knowing. It kind of frightened Emma how much he knew and they didn't. Then she thought about the woman that was in her arms a few minutes ago. Emma did not want to be the bearer of bad news, especially on a day like today. She sighed deeply and looked at her mother with defeat in her eyes.

"Ok. You can't say anything either." Mary nodded soberly. "And you have to be nice to her." Emma added with a pointed look. Mary was surprised but shrugged at the rational request before nodding. Emma nodded her acceptance of that but snapped her head back to her mother when a thought crossed her mind. "Does dad know?!"

"Of course, he was here when I got the call. We've talked about it for hours still and, well, he was ready to give you girls the benefit of the doubt. He's always been a hopeless romantic. It seems he picked up on something." She shrugged as if she did not and left it at that.

Emma wasn't sure if she should take that as a good thing per se but decided to let it be. Her father and Granny were the ones that just let them be so she wasn't about to start something with them. She sighed heavily, things were turning sideways and she really wanted to keep this vessel afloat.

Meanwhile, inside the warm kitchen, Regina was dealing with her own dilemma. Once she had gone inside and warmed up she moved to the kitchen where she could hear David talking with Zelena amicably. All she had to do was stand in the entryway for the heaviness to set in. David warmly greeted her as he does and excused himself saying he needed to get some work finished up. Something both women knew to be false but still rather glad for the reprieve of his presence.

"Would you like some tea, Regina?"

She raised an eyebrow at the woman. "You make yourself rather comfortable."

The redhead let the snippy remark roll off her shoulders. "Actually, I am acutely aware of how terribly uncomfortable this situation is. I'm not one to sit in it, however, and tea always helps." She gestures with her own hands, which hold a cup, towards the kettle on the stove. "Mr. Swan is very accommodating, quite the gentleman."

Regina hums noncommittally but stands rooted to her spot for a moment. When the woman's blue eyes stare at her over the brim of the cup she moves to the other side of the kitchen island. "What are you doing here?"

She can tell there's a smirk on the other side of the cup. "Would you believe that I wanted to see my baby sister?" Regina's eyes narrow at the woman threateningly. Zelena huffs and drops the cup to the counter top. "Fine. You know that a Mr. Gold rang me the other day and we had a little chin wag, mostly about you. How you were a criminal in the making and deluding yourself and a poor American secretary into a dodgy marriage. Well, that piqued my interest so I asked for your whereabouts. He gave me Mrs. Swan's number and here I am."

Regina wondered how the woman could shrug off the end of her story. "Just like that? Here you are? How did you know about me when I didn't know you existed? Did my father know about you?" Regina fired off with a little more of her residual frustration.

"Alright, I haven't the foggiest clue about your daddy dearest. I only know what my father told me." Regina remained quiet when the woman seemed to be taking a guilty sip of tea. "Until they passed."

"What?!"

Zelena steeled herself. "When they passed, ages ago, I received a letter in the post from _our mother's_ attorney. It seemed she wrote it but it could have been both, I'm not sure. I suppose she felt guilty for dumping me and my dad especially when she was getting on in the years. In the letter, she talked about you."

Regina meets Zelena's pale blue eyes and can see all the emotions that have piled up inside. For a moment, Regina thought about how Zelena must have felt all those years ago. She must not be the only one wanting to get the past off her chest because Zelena continued with her stilted speech.

"There wasn't too much to go off of. She said you got top marks in your studies but were, _unfortunately_ , a lonely child. She... she actually wrote that... she wished you had a sibling. Someone you could talk to since you didn't open up to her very much."

Regina could feel her throat tighten a little when she noticed the tears being held back by the woman in front of her. She just met this woman but her past, their past, was being opened anew. She couldn't find any words to say.

"Back then, when I read that, I was ready to lose the plot. Imagine, little ol' me, being told that I shouldn't have been sent away but was already in another country. I had been living my life fine and that letter... Well, along with that post was a letter telling me what happened to your folks and what I was to inherit."

Regina's voice cracked through enough to mutter. "Inherit?"

A sip of tea. "A fairly decent sum of money for my father and I. Something I refused to accept but my father did and, with reluctance, I realized it helped with Uni. There was information about where to get in contact with you, should I wish to, and the funeral arrangements."

Regina steeled herself for what she was about to ask. She was on the precipice of falling back into an emotional mess dredged up about that awful week. That awful year. "Were you there?" She gritted out.

Zelena looked her in the eyes, they shared a watery look, before Zelena focused on her tea cup again. Regina watched her fingers dance around the edge and handle briefly. "Yes." Regina gasped at the revelation and immediately lost her breath after. "I met you too."

Regina struggled for air and held onto the countertop to steady herself. "What?"

Zelena gave her an apologetic smile. "I got the courage to introduce myself to you that day but I didn't explain who I really was. Obviously. You looked so distraught and barely present; it just didn't feel like the right time. I offered my condolences, which I think you barely heard, paid my respects and left the country again."

Regina squeezed the counter top tightly. "You just left?!" Zelena was surprised by Regina's outburst but understood when she saw the hurt there. "You left me alone to all that? Do you know what I went through?! All alone!" Regina spit out.

"I am truly sorry, Regina. I am but you must understand my side too. I had nothing to do with that woman for my whole life. What was I to do with a new half sister? What would you have wanted me to say? Hi, I'm the daughter your mother had during an affair with a travelling musician and didn't want because she planned on running for Mayor later on."

Zelena scoffed, brought the cup to her lips, realized it was empty, and immediately dropped it back down. "I was a mistake, dear Regina, and then she had you. The daughter she planned to keep. Believe me, I felt for you, but not enough to disrupt my life."

Regina was unsure how to feel. She was angry, upset, at the woman for not coming forth when she was a child but she saw the remnants of heartbreak in Zelena's eyes and she deflated. She didn't know what her mother did but being cast away like that...well, Regina would feel bitter too.

"I like to think I have matured since I was twenty." She tries to smile but the water in her eyes fails to make it shine through. It's all too blurry for Regina to tell if the redhead has been blinking away the tears because she realizes she has been the whole time. "When I heard from Mr. Gold about you I knew I had to give it a go and try to make it up to you." Zelena slowly moves around the island to stand by Regina. She can feel her presence and their shared insecurity about breaking that final physical barrier. "I have two brothers and something like twenty brother-in-laws, Regina. I would love to have a sister." Her hopeful smile is bright and watery and fragile and Regina is unsure if her face mirrors it as well.

So much is racing through Regina's mind but nothing is focused on one thing. It is all a jumble of, _This woman is my sister. I have a sister. How could mother do that? Poor daddy. It's been sixteen years. She has a large family. She's married. I have a sister. What do I do? Where's Emma? I need something to drink._

"I could use that tea now." Regina offers distractedly. Zelena smiles amused while pretending not to see the brunette wipe the tears from her face. Zelena takes a deep breath and clears her face as best as she can without ruining her makeup.

The older woman turns away to prepare the tea bags, clearing her throat of emotions. "Mr. Swan's collection is aces but this is not true tea, dear Regina. I have some saved for a rainy day that you absolutely must try. Do you fancy tea?"

Regina gathers herself past the intense moment she just went through. "I enjoy it from time to time. I mostly-"

"Drink coffee."

Regina and Zelena look up to the kitchen entrance and see Emma standing there with a hesitant smile on her face. Regina can tell she is waiting to see how things went.

"Coffee is for the weak, Regina. You'll see, by the time Christmas is over I'll have you a real tea drinker and none of that American tosh."

Emma is surprised by the woman's words and moves to stand by Regina. "Christmas, huh?" Regina knows what Emma is thinking. They both are wondering just how much Zelena is planning to spend in her life now. Zelena confirms to the blonde's question but Emma gets a good look at Regina's tear tracked face. "Hey, are you okay?" Emma asks quietly but Zelena notices the concern quickly.

Regina straightens herself up and curses how blotchy her face may seem. "I'm fine." Her words don't ease the frown on the blonde's face so Regina regards Emma seriously. "It seems I may need some help getting to sleep tonight, Ms. Swan. Are you up to the challenge?" She teases her so obviously it kind of shocks Emma but her smile lights up her face immediately.

Emma is happy knowing Regina is blatantly telling her she would like to talk with her tonight about all this. She is actually reaching out to her of her own free will. It makes Emma giddy. "Of course, Ms. Mills."

Zelena eyes the way the two woman are easily smiling at each other with a secretive understanding going on. "Are you two on about shagging tonight?"

"What?" Emma and Regina ask in unison, their matching confused faces turn to look at the smirking redhead.

Her plans of more tea are forgotten as Zelena leans over the counter towards the other two. "I should probably let a room on the mainland. Better yet, I should head out now before you two snog each other to death."

Emma catches on to the woman's teasing tone and weird expressions first. "Oh! That's not what we meant."

"No 'how's your father?' then?"

"My father, what?"

"Well my dearest sis must be barmy because you are a fit one. If I played that pitch, that is, I'm sure you dance in the sheets brilliantly." Zelena winks at Emma just to push her point across and it seems to hit home for Regina.

"Are you flirting with my fiance?" Regina asks in disbelief at what is happening in front of her. Zelena merely grins. When Emma understands, she laughs which annoys Regina a little more.

"Thanks Zelena, I guess. I don't think I've ever been complimented like that before." Emma is greatly amused and Regina is only slightly jealous that her newly discovered half-sister got Emma to laugh that way. Emma sees the subtle pout of Regina's lip and immediately moves to embrace her from behind, all the while keeping a lighthearted smile pointing at Zelena. "Maybe you could teach Regina some of those lines. Just in case, you know." Emma teases, Zelena cracks a smile easily at the way Regina rolls her eyes.

Regina's hand move to hold Emma's crossed arms without her noticing. "I need no such help, Ms. Swan. You fell into my charming clutches fairly quickly."

"Yeah, with the help of a gun." She shoots back quickly.

Regina lifts a hand to a warm cheek to her side and not so subtly gives it a little smack. "All part of the charm."

Emma chuckles at that, not letting up on her hold of the woman, and subconsciously sways slightly in her spot. "We all know that gun ain't loaded, Regina. You're just a cuddly teddy bear." She emphasizes her point by squeezing a little.

"That's not what your coworkers think, dear. The level of inadequacy at that place sometimes astounds me."

"I heard you're in the business of printing books, Regina. I imagine some people can really muck up there. Or maybe they're just scared of you." Zelena teases which causes Emma to giggle.

"You have no idea. One time I found a guy in a supply closet, hiding out, because Regina was asking about him." Emma cracks up more from the memory, while Regina tries to remember the instance. "She didn't even ask for him by name but position. He still didn't come out and I had to deal with it."

"That sounds awful actually." Regina and Emma wonder for a moment if the woman is talking about the way Regina acts towards her employees. "My subordinates would get an earful if they avoided me like that." Emma smiles at the woman's biting tone because it reminds her of her boss'. Regina feels a bit of relief at having Zelena take her side, kind of.

"Your subordinates?" Questions Regina.

"Yes, my husband Robin." Zlena cracks a winning smile and Emma laughs at the joke.

"What does your husband do?" The blonde asks curiously.

Zelena takes a breath as if to take time to think about it. "Loads, really. He was in the military for his younger years. Got injured so he did what he could but now he is mostly a wildlife photographer. It lets him travel a lot or spend time with our kids when he isn't."

"You have kids?" Regina asks.

"I do, a little sweetheart, Bo, and a brilliant chatterbox, Rose. They're ten and eight and the lights of my prefer spending their holiday time with their father outside in nature and not a stuffy office so Robin is handling them. He is a dear. As soon as I told him I heard about you, Regina, he practically shoved me on a plane." She smiled affectionately.

Regina smiled a little timidly at that. "It sounds like you have a wonderful family, Zelena."

Zelena hums in agreement and misses the way there is just a faint touch of bitterness to her words. Emma can hear it, though. She can practically feel it since she is still so close to Regina. "Is it just you Emma?" The blonde is pulled from her thoughts quickly. "Any siblings?"

Emma clears her throat. "No, not really. I mean, yes, but not by blood." Zelena gives her a quizzical look. "I have a Ruby." Regina tenses slightly. "We grew up together like sisters and became so close. A bit closer than what we thought but it didn't last very long."

"So, you dated your childhood friend and now what? Are you still friends or family?"

Emma twitches a shoulder. "We haven't exactly figured that out but I want her to be in our family. I still love her as family at the end of the day."

Regina pries herself out of the blonde's hold. "I should find Mrs. Swan. I'd like to help with dinner preparations."

Emma watches her with a disbelieving brow. "You want to help cook...with my mom. Now?"

Regina pauses for a moment. "I should find Mr. Swan. I'd like a drink." She heads straight for her father's den and Emma grins at the woman's retreating form. She is not even going to tell the woman that it is barely four o'clock.

"Are you really going to marry her, Swan?" Emma looks at Zelena surprised. "I know I barely know the woman a few hours but she is my sister. Half or not, I have to be looking out for her."

"Really? You are going to try and give me the talk?"

"I'm not trying."

"Listen, lady, like you said, you've known Regina two hours. I've known her three years. If anyone should be talking 'the talk' it's me. I'm looking out for her best interests too and I'm not completely sure you're it."

"Right back at you."

They both eye each other up for a second and when no one budges, Zelena smirks at the blonde's grit. "Alright. I like you."

Emma tilts her head curiously. "That was fast."

Zelena shrugs. "I go with my instincts and they're no slouch. I like you but that doesn't mean I like you with Regina. I have my eyes on you, Swan."

"I have my eyes on Regina. That's what matters." Emma says distractedly when she sees her mother coming into the kitchen. The blonde misses the way Zelena studies her response to see if it is genuine.

"I have to start dinner so I hope the talking is done. If not there are plenty of rooms in the house." Mary says, looking at both women.

Emma shakes her head. "We're good." Mary nods her head and moves to the fridge to remove groceries.

Emma wants to excuse herself to find Regina but thinks better of it. She can not crowd the woman too much because there is still a chance the brunette will push her away. Emma thinks that chance is getting smaller each day but does not want to dwell on it. So, she helps her mother prepare the food as best as she can while Zelena jumps in to help every now and then. The woman is shooed away plenty of times by Mary stating she is the guest and should just make herself comfortable but the redhead stays where she is.

Dinner is made fairly quickly since the women are more focused on the preparations for the big Thanksgiving feast tomorrow. The group of family members gather around the dining table and conversation is mostly fielded by David and Zelena. They are the two most easy going at the table and they easily get the lightheartedness brimming so the other ladies can follow. After dinner the small of dishes used are easily cleaned and Mary shows Zelena to the spare room on the first floor.

David brings Regina a drink while she rests on the couch by the fireplace. Emma has her own drink clutched in her hands but is sitting in an armchair the furthest from the brunette. David notices the distance being held and thinks it odd since Emma is throwing longing looks at Regina while the brunette stares off into the fire. Knowing his daughter is not much for public talking about her feelings he grabs Mary, when she exits the guestroom, and ushers them upstairs with a faint good night.

* * *

 **P.s. I googled English (British) terms and slang and I couldn't help but throw in some for Zelena's speech. She will be the silly person here but I will tone it down so it's not over the top, ridiculous, British person. thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Her limbs were heavy with sleep, surrounded by warmth, in a delicious way that only occurred when one hovered between consciousness and dreamland. She wiggled deeper into that phantom comfort feeling before realizing that there was an arm wrapped up in between hers. Eyes still closed, her hands rubbed the warm, smooth flesh in confusion. She followed the limb up to an elbow situated snugly by her hip and on until her fingertips grazed a shoulder. Brown eyes snapped open into the dimly lit room and immediately frowned at the pale skin she encased. Her body began to tense, thoughts of last night filtered into her mind, as she minutely scoots away from the body behind her.

Regina is stopped from her progress when the arm around her midriff pulls her in tighter. She huffs quietly and shuts her eyes closed with a curse on the tip of her tongue. _Damn, Emma Swan and her clinginess._

She does not want to think about how this feels insanely better than the hug they shared outside yesterday evening. Regina was not one to indulge in such physical intimacy with anyone that saw her bed. While she eyed the silent room and the curtains fighting back as much sunlight as it could, Regina thought that she, possibly, could see why people like to snuggle with significant others. Yes, their talk last night got quite in-depth and personal and it did not frighten her in the least. At one point or another she caught herself sharing a little too brazenly but Emma would just smile, laugh, or accept it all in one moment and she felt at ease for her verbal spillage. It was easy to talk to Emma.

The events that led up to them canoodling in bed were a different matter but she refused to be the villain and make Emma sleep on the hard floor again. The blonde was completely taken aback by her short words explaining how it would be beneficial to keep up appearances just in case someone were to intrude upon their room at some point. The fact that Emma had been twisting and stretching all evening as if physically preparing herself for another toss about on the carpet was just another point in favor of Regina's sound argument. Once Emma triple checked that it was okay with Regina she had all but dived for the bed covers with a happy smile on her face. Maybe when Regina went to complete her nightly cosmetic routine she had to fight back a happy smile as well.

Her mind floats back to the morning body twister she finds herself in with pale limbs.

It does feel nice being wrapped up in Emma, she will concede that but it is crossing a barrier. With the new knowledge that Mr. Gold still had strong suspicions about their relationship, Regina decided they would have to take the acting up a notch. A part of her would not mind spending so much time with her assistant in this new light. Regina lifts her head as far as it can go to catch the illuminating numbers on the alarm clock. A quarter to seven. There was no way that Emma would be getting up soon and it was much too early for her to be up too. It's not like she would feel comfortable helping in the kitchen on her own.

So, with a decidedly rebellious attitude, Regina throws caution into the wind and snuggles back into Emma's hold. Might as well soak up this new, wonderful feeling while she can.

Emma grumbles lowly in her sleep, mentally realizing she is in bed, which makes her groan louder because that means she is waking up. She hates waking up. Being pulled from rest or a wonderful dream to feel like a bed-headed, groggy monster was her least favorite part of a morning. This morning is different though because she immediately realizes that she is laying with someone. The feeling is not new in the slightest but it is still a surprise. Her eyes crack open to see locks of brown hair clouding her vision. _Hmm._

The scent of another body and some sweet perfume and night creme invades her senses next. She inhales it greedily, immediately letting a small smile cross her lips, before sighing. Being close to a sweet smelling woman, on top of cuddling warmly behind them, was Emma's favorite part of sleeping with women. Well, at least the morning after parts. No matter how comfortable she was though she always got up to see them out. Now, however, she just wanted to bask in this moment for as long as possible. Until she realized that it was her boss that she snuggled closer to her chest.

Her eyes snapped open, memories of the previous night filter into her sleepy mind, and her body stiffens. No matter how much she wanted to stay here and pretend she was still asleep she is conscious of how Regina will react to this situation. They fell asleep on their sides of the bed with a considerate amount of space between them. With a practiced hand, Emma pushed away from Regina's warm body with barely any movement to her person. She scooted her whole body until there was a good foot between them before she rolled to sit up in bed.

"I'm impressed, Ms. Swan."

A hand quickly went to her heart. "Geez. Regina." She huffed as she turned around to glare at the brunette. Regina was casually turned around to look at her with amusement. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to witness your morning-after prowess. Such skill at leaving without disturbing me." She chuckled before rolling onto her back to stretch her stiff muscles.

Emma watched her body uncoil from their earlier position then a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, so you didn't get up." Regina froze and Emma tensed, watching her blank face. "Why didn't you move away if you were awake?"

Regina brought on an annoyed tone to hide her embarrassment. "I _was_ sleeping until you jostled me. Then I waited to see how you would get out, that's all." She shrugged indifferently but Emma saw right through that.

The blonde plopped down on her stomach right next to the brunette, a teasing look in her eyes. "Sure, Regina, I totally believe that." She wrinkled her chin and nodded along like she really did. When Emma saw the pointed look from Regina though she could not keep up the ruse. She chuckled at her boss' agitated look. "Come on, admit that you liked it. Being in my strong arms." Emma gave Regina a shit eating grin that only made the brunette roll her eyes.

"Oh please." Regina scoffed indignant. Her eyes turned playful and maybe a bit evil to Emma. "Don't think I didn't feel you practically inhaling my hair before you rolled away, dear." Emma couldn't turn away from the way brown eyes bore into hers. It was challenging but completely soft and light. It was not just the words that made her freeze. She actually just wanted to soak up the moment that her boss was sharing with her right now.

She knew she was blushing, she could feel her face burn, but she fought it all back to stay connected to the amazing woman in front of her. She offered her own kind of shrug but in her position it barely came across as a twitch. Emma smiled shyly. "Well, it's not the first time I've woken up next to a beautiful woman. It was force of habit."

Regina latched onto the murmured words from the blonde so close to her. She was surrounded by all things Emma and it was intoxicating her senses. Her smell, her feel, her warmth, and those shining green eyes that looked into hers. They cast a look on her face shy but curious and a little hopeful. It was something that pulled Regina in so much she barely registered that she was leaning in.

Emma's heart thumped to a new beat that hammered against her chest. Her breath caught in her throat which made her swallow it down. She leaned in almost as soon as she saw Regina do it. Both eyes closed a moment before lips touched tentatively. It was a simple press of curiosity and experiment but it made hearts skip a beat at the juvenileness. Lips trembled slightly, neither sure who it came from, before they parted on the same sigh.

Their curious eyes searched for answers barely knowing the question. Emma leaned away to ease the tension she was feeling in her shoulders. A small smile tried to bring back her confidence. "Can't say I have a habit of doing that." Regina looked on confused at her train of thought. "Kiss my boss."

Regina looked away almost shyly with a slight frown on her lips. Emma lightly nudged her with an elbow to gain her attention again. "You know, a habit only forms if you do it enough." She smirked but her nerves started to rattle her confidence.

The way Regina's hint of a smile lit up her face and how her glance shot up to the ceiling for a moment; it was too adorable to see for Emma. "It's like giving a mouse a cookie." Regina finally spoke. Emma dropped her head between her shoulders, laughing from her belly.

"You know me too well." Emma looked up quickly to see Regina chuckling lightly. It was too tempting a moment to not lean in again and take those smiling lips on hers. They fell into the kiss easier than the first and the tentativeness eased away slightly.

When they parted Emma was a little thrown when she saw such a serious look on Regina's face. "Emma, what-"

Knocking on the bedroom door interrupted her sentence, Emma gave her an apologetic look. She twisted slightly to face the door. "Come back later, Granny."

A muffled scoff preceded a surprisingly accented voice. "Pardon you but I resent that. Some of us don't have to be aged by the Sun to enjoy getting up early."

The two women in bed share somewhat surprised looks before Emma turns back towards the door. "Sorry but we're in the middle of something. We'll be down in a bit."

"Ooh, still in bed are we, dear sis and future sis-in-law?" The door could not muffle the teasing in her voice. A couple of knocks rapped on the door again. "Better cover it up now. I'm coming in."

Emma knew she was serious so she dived her lower half back underneath the covers. She was only in a tank top and soft running shorts turned pajamas but she had no intention of showing off her legs to Zelena. She just barely snuggled back into Regina's warm body when the door swiftly clicked open.

"Good morning, lovelies." Zelena glides in with exuberance. Her bright eyes zoomed in on Regina's slightly flushed cheeks and a blonde head deep in her neck. She laughed unabashedly. "Well, I can see you've started your morning off with some fun."

Regina glared at her new relative while clutching the covers to her chest. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She grinned. "Oh, is pretty little Emma shy this morning?"

The blonde head turned to retort but could barely see through the curtain of hair. Emma brushed it out of her face with a huff. "Shut it. What do you want?"

Zelena feigned hurt. "Ouch. Not even a good morning from either one of you." She pouted exaggeratedly.

The two women in bed shared a look before offering a chorus of good morning to the redhead.

Zelena was amused by the couple and swiftly sat on the mattress. Emma's legs got lightly pinched so she quickly shuffled them away from Zelena's bottom. Her weak protest was unheard by the redhead. "I've come to make sure you two will accompany me downstairs. As much as I am certain to be the life of a party, breakfast in a stranger's house is not such a party."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yet, you invited yourself here." Regina nudged Emma in the shoulder. "What?"

Zelena sighed deeply. "Quite right, darling. I get it, alright, it's awkward. I admit I got swept up in the idea to meet my dear Regina." She offered sheepishly while squeezing a covered shin. Regina did not have it in her to say that Zelena grabbed one of Emma's since they had ended up tangled in each other. That feeling alone was distracting enough.

"However, I think I can behave properly if I had you there." Zelena's demeanor was subdued and hesitant which surprised Regina and Emma. They shared another look in quiet consideration before returning back to their intruder.

"Alright. We were getting up anyway." Regina offered graciously. There was nothing for her to do. As much as she would like to finish her sentence to Emma before they were interrupted she found she could not deny her long lost sister. She knew the feeling of not belonging in a family environment. Zelena was always surrounded by family but was in an awkward situation that left her reaching out for something a bit familiar. How odd it was that it was Regina's presence. Regina certainly found it perplexing.

"Excuse me for a moment then." Regina slid out of bed as gracefully as possible. She hurried to the safety of the bathroom so no one made a comment about her sleeping garment. Well, she already knew Emma's thoughts on it.

Emma shifted towards the emptied space that smelled of Regina and away from the redhead's body. "Thank the gods she wasn't naked under there." Zelena let out in a breath.

"What?" Emma barked towards the woman.

Zelena chuckled. "I thought I was gonna get latent sibling scarring from that image. What about you, Emma darling? Are you decent under there?"

Emma's wide eyes watched the woman smirk evilly and immediately thought of the woman safe in the bathroom. The amusement she had from that thought was quickly snuffed out by Zelena's words. "No! I mean, yes, I am. I got- clothes." She covered weakly.

Emma's response only made Zelena laugh louder. "Oh, so you are a shy one in the morning then." She nodded towards the death grip Emma had on the covers that were now clutched up to her neck.

"I am not!" Emma protested. "I just don't intend to show off my cookies to strangers."

Zelena threw her head back in a righteous cackle that even stunned Emma. "Cookies?" Zelena laughed out. "How wonderful an image. At least that is a good thing for my sister. I'm sure she wouldn't want to share. Unless you're into that sort of thing." Zelena calmed down slightly as she kept teasing the blonde.

Emma rolled her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. "Of course I wouldn't share. My cookies are just for Regina."

"What?"

Emma's head snaps up to see Regina standing in the bathroom doorway imitating a deer in headlights. Zelena hangs her head to simply hide her rising laughter, a display to betray her so far non existent modesty.

Emma's mouth moves uselessly as she tries to figure out how to explain in the least embarrassing way. Zelena gives her body a quarter turn to face her sister. "Well, I asked Emma if she-"

"Nothing!" Emma's hand is latched on Zelena's mouth before the sisters even realize she moved. "Nothing. It's nothing. I was just telling Zelena I wanted cookies for breakfast and-" She glares at the women by her side as her laughter shakes her body. "And I wondered if you wanted some too." She finished lamely, still glaring as Zelena fell back on the mattress holding her stomach with laughter.

"Oh." Regina quietly responds, still not believing of the excuse the blonde came up with. "That's not very healthy for breakfast, so no."

Zelena is still laughing. Emma is fuming silently at the redhead, not sure if she could make the situation any better by talking. "Well, I am finished using the sink if you would like to brush your teeth Ms. Swan."

Emma shuffled from underneath the covers, paused a moment, before dashing past Regina and swiftly closing the door. Regina watches Emma's curly blonde hair bound by and could not keep her eyes from dropping to long pale legs as well. The sound of the rough click of the closing door has Regina snapping out of it to eye the redhead lounging on the bed. The bed her and Emma had just vacated. Where they kissed. Regina cleared her throat, hoping to clear her mind as well as the blush she felt coming.

"You are up early, Zelena." Regina comments for a lack of anything else to say to the woman.

The redhead sits up and wipes away a tear from her eye, exaggerating the gesture. "Well, I have a terrible sleep schedule as it is but with the travel and all the excitement, I can't seem to sleep very long. So, here I am." she shrugs it off but Regina can sense the underlying message. She feels it herself but for a slightly different reason.

Regina offers a small smile in her direction before going to pick out an outfit for the day. Something nice for the holiday, that isn't too business woman, and a little intimidating if Ruby shows up. A delicate mix she hopes she had the forethought to pack. Zelena sidles up to her by the dresser and passes small commentary on outfits she's loved and loathed over the years. Regina mostly listens but is content to just have this moment with her long lost half-sister.

Soon after Emma offers Regina the shower first and heads to the kitchen with Zelena for coffee. They find Granny already in the kitchen, prepping the side dishes and taking up a considerable amount of counter space. Emma gives the old woman a kiss on the head and fixes two mugs for herself and Zelena. Granny begins muttering on about the Sun and Moon positions and how that affects what should be served on the table. Zelena looks at Emma behind Granny's back in shocked disbelief. Emma throws her a sly smile behind her mug and nods along to the woman's words.

After a minute a thought strikes Emma and she nudges Granny with a toe. "Hey, Gran, how come you don't give Zelena a hard time like Regina?"

Granny stops mashing potatoes for a moment before going back to her task. "Well, Zelena is who she is and it's written on her face. Regina just hasn't shown that yet." The woman shrugs it off but those words got Emma thinking a little. Zelena chuckles at the older woman's words and sidles up to Granny to ask about the fine art of mashing potatoes.

Emma smirks at the new found friendship with the two women who are not afraid to go with their guts. A while later, Regina enters the kitchen looking fresh faced and beautiful in a long skirt and blouse. Emma thinks she looks elegantly casual and wonders how she was able to pull that off. The blonde pours a cup of coffee as Regina approaches Emma.

"Good morning, Granny." Regina offers politely as she takes the cup from the blonde.

"Morning." Granny responds somewhat distractedly as she shows Zelena the right amount of seasoning to add to the potatoes.

Emma smirks at that and whispers conspiringly with the new kitchen companion. "She's lapping it all up like Granny's giving her top secret information." Regina glances over quickly to see Zelena glued to the woman's side and chuckles at the rapture she sees in her sister's eyes.

"Watch your mouth, ducky, or no special Swan tradition potatoes for you." Granny huffs without turning around. Emma laughs out loud while Regina hides her smile behind her mug.

"Ducky?" Zelena questions but Emma decides to ignore her and turns to Regina again in hushed tones.

"She likes to think that but she got the recipe on the side of a box years ago." Regina laughs a little louder at that and Emma smiles, accomplished.

Granny gets a little agitated and says she will tell Zelena about why Emma is called ducky. Emma rolls her eyes at the redhead's teasing look she shoots her. "Come on, my last name is Swan and I was a baby. Get over it. I've heard worse in school."

Granny shakes her head as she moves the big bowl of finished potatoes to the fridge. "Not quite. When you were learning to walk you had a bit of an instep that made you waddle like a duck."

"What?!"

The two estranged sister both laugh at Emma's outburst. Emma doesn't meet Regina's gaze but the brunette can see the faint blush dusting pale cheeks. Smiling Regina slides along the counter they're both leaning against and brushes their shoulders together. The brunette offers a gentle smile and quickly changes the topic to something else which gets a thankful smile out of the blonde.

It's not long after that David and Mary show up after they have tended to their daily morning duties outside on the property. Greetings are shared between each person, the tensest being between Emma's mother and Regina, then food preparations begin with renewed vigor. Talk is mainly concerning food and tales of town gossip and previous holiday adventures. They have snacked on breakfast sandwiches all the while since they are more focused on the big meal later on in the day.

Emma and Regina steal a few moments to themselves when they can with small glances and smiles but then are soon interrupted by Granny or Zelena. Each time it gets an eye roll from one of the ladies but they can not expect much else from their respective relatives. All in all the morning and early afternoon are passed without any drama or strain the previous day had been littered with and each inhabitant of the household offered their first silent thanks of the day.

When Ruby shows up just after noon time is when Emma sees more of that odd sort of fire in Regina's eyes. The brunette that had previously kept a little distance between them was suddenly glued to Emma's side. Emma laughs, internally, when Regina places her hand over Emma's in a defiance that only the three of them really understand. Emma mentally thanks Ruby for not taking it personally and really does want to have a conversation with her.

Ruby gets Emma's attention after some time conversing. "Ems, I got your stuff in the living room...if you want to look through it." The opportunity presents itself so Emma immediately moves away from Regina towards the living room.

Regina watches with a slightly clenched jaw and a racing mind but refrains from saying anything. Zelena sees the look and sidles up to her long lost sister. "Don't burn a hole in the wall, sis. It's only talking."

Regina returns to mashing up the cranberries into the proper texture between lumpy and watery. "I know that." Regina dismisses which gets an eye roll from Zelena. The redhead remains there and distracts Regina with all the things she knows about cranberries. Her one sided monologue is ridiculous but Regina appreciates the effort.

In the living room, Emma and Ruby sit on the couch with a small box between them. It really is odds and ends like an old book, cd, and a pair of mittens. Things that Emma really would not need again but it's not about the items. After a few tense moments Ruby breaks through the silence.

"Just so you know, your folks didn't tell me you were seeing someone. They simply told me you were coming home."

They share a short tense look, both unsure what the other wants, before Emma smiles sheepishly. "It sounds like something my mom would do so I get it. I should apologize to you for just having all this sprung on you. I didn't mean to just show up one day and have a fiance, Rubes." Emma explains but Ruby is quick to wave her words away.

"Hey, it's okay. It caught me off guard but you are entitled to have a life and not worry about what I think about it. As first impressions go, Regina's of me must be bad and I want to apologize for that."

"No, it's my mom's apology that we're waiting for."

Ruby gently laughs. "How long you willing to wait on that?"

Emma smiles and any tension she's held leaves her body. "Right." Ruby shoots her hands out to hold onto Emma's before she speaks again.

"Em, I am happy for you. If you are happy with Regina." Her brown eyes bore into Emma's and she knows she can't lie but she can't tell the truth either.

So she smiles at her old friend. "Thanks, really. I can't say how relieved I am that you're so cool with this."

"Of course, lady, I always got your back." Ruby flashes a bright smile and Emma finally feels that they have passed a huge hurdle in their relationship. That is until warm eyes turn mischievous. "Unlike you." Ruby chastises with a grin and push of Emma's shoulder.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Sixth grade. Forest Wildlife Rangers. That damn bluebird." Emma winced at the sudden memory. "Yeah. Some little blonde girl thought that the bird needed to be freed to go back to its home and guess who got ratted out?"

"Hey! You can't still be upset about that. It was over fifteen years ago. There's a statute of limitations on snitching." Emma defended.

"Nope, those wounds don't heal, lady." Ruby shakes her head then suddenly laughs. "You remember the look on that ranger's face when he realized his show and tell bird was gone?"

Emma's laughter bubbles up when she nods. "He was so upset. Oh damn, not even five minutes into his lecture about how that sick bird would probably die on its own and I was singing...like a canary."

Another round of laughter bursts from them. "You were always terrible at keeping secrets then, Em. Too goody-goody for it." Ruby chuckles at her.

Emma almost sobers at her words but decides to change the subject. "The thing was found, we got a week's detention and a funny story. Alls well." Emma shrugs and quickly takes the box of random items into her lap. "I'll take these upstairs really quick. You going to help with the dinner?"

Ruby ponders the question a moment before shaking her head. "I can't. Gotta do some patrolling on the main for a bit. I'm sure it'll be another quiet Thanksgiving, unless the Maddings start another family squabble, and I'll be able to stop by for dessert."

Emma sighs. "Gods, that family is nuts. Granny will save you a plate. There's no way in Hell you're just gonna steal some pie."

Ruby shrugs. "A girl can try. Make sure she-"

"Saves you extra cranberries, yes, I know. She knows." They share bright smiles before Emma excuses herself to go upstairs and Ruby returns to the kitchen, pops a couple of green beans in her mouth, and says goodbye to everyone.

Emma returns to the kitchen soon after and immediately makes her way to Regina's side. She's about to pick a particularly lumpy piece of cranberry out of the bowl but Regina's hand is there to smack it away. Emma quietly yelps and the pair playfully glare at each other. Emma breaks the eye contact first to survey the table to see what she can pilfer without getting harassed. "Granny remember to pile Ruby's plate with cranberries...and vegetables for being a jerk." Emma says mindlessly to the older woman.

Granny huffs out and eyes the blonde from behind her spectacles. "Don't think I won't be eyeing your plate too. That does remind me, Regina, add a pinch of nutmeg to those cranberries."

Regina's somewhat stiff demeanor is jostled away from her job to where various spices and seasonings sit in array on the counter behind them, looking for the nutmeg. Emma follows her when she notices the far off look. "You ok?"

"Of course."

 _Apparently not._ Emma wonders if something was said while she was talking with Ruby. "Really?"

"Yes." Regina says a bit more forceful.

"I'm checking 'cause you're holding the nutmeg." Emma points out the small bottle in manicured hands. Regina stops her search, that she thought was convincing enough, and looks at it clearly. "Is this about Ruby?"

Regina scoffs at the blonde like the idea never crossed her mind and the assumption that she would easily get upset over something mundane. She did not need to be coddled. She could handle anything. Regina turns on her heel to finish up the precious cranberries. SHe internally scoffs at them.

Emma can tell Regina is thinking too much on something and it's bringing the brunette's mood down. Three years in a pretty stressful job with her and Emma can tell the signs easily. As nonchalant as possible Emma steps up to Regina's side. "So, what's your favorite?" She is given a questioning glance. "Your favorite holiday dish."

Regina continues on with her task for a few moments longer. "Well, I suppose I am partial to a good green bean casserole."

Emma is delighted to hear a small truth come willing from her boss. Her attitude is deflated a little when she thinks about their menu. "We aren't making green bean casserole today. Just boring old regular ones."

Regina catches Emma's small pout and quickly tries to lighten her mood. "It is quite alright. Everything here looks delicious and I will enjoy every bit. I don't need a casserole. It's more of a rare treat." Regina's eyes flicker around the kitchen island quickly. "All of this is a treat because it's so rare. Having a family meal on a holiday."

Emma is thankful no one is giving them any attention at the moment because she can not refrain from moving to comfort the brunette in some way. Emma takes one of Regina's hands in hers. She tries to convey every warm and comforting feeling she can with one hand as she waits for Regina to lock eyes with her. "You just wait. I'll personally make green bean casserole for Christmas and it will turn you off from them forever." She finishes with a huge grin that gets Regina smiling instantly.

Regina chuckles and squeezes Emma's hand back in appreciation. "I'm in charge of meals."

"We can't order out every night, , except for Thursday night's chicken risotto from Belle's. That place makes it so good." Emma confides with a gluttonous groan. Regina simultaneously feels charmed by Emma's appetite, amazed at her attentiveness, and scandalized that the blonde thinks she would order out everyday. She is quick to voice her defense.

"I only order out so much because I work into the night, Swan. WE work into the night and there was no time for cooking. I prefer to cook if you don't recall."

Emma nods along obediently. "Of course, Mills. I would need a live demonstration of your kitchen skills though. Maybe when we get back to the city. You can impress me with your grand condo where I can't touch anything but the floor and door handles." Emma falls into the teasing so much easier now. As if aggravating Regina converted to tease-flirting after their kiss.

Regina's eyebrows lift and her eyes sparkle with curious mirth. "Oh? Are you inviting yourself over to mine for a future date? That is a new level of presumptuousness, Swan."

Emma's eyes gaze at full lips smirking at her like she's hypnotized. "My last name sounds so much better coming from you." Green eyes catch dark brown and for a moment Emma wonders if Regina would refuse a kiss there in the kitchen. From Emma's perspective it certainly feels like Regina would not push her away. She decides to continue talking instead of risking the possible rejection. "I mean, we don't have to label it. It could be a casual get together between two people who are going to get married."

Rather than take the comment seriously, Regina just smiles. "That's a terrible way of putting it."

Emma shrugs. "Well, label away. It's a date." Emma's thumb subtly starts massaging the back of Regina's hand. It is completely noticed by the brunette. "I hope that answers your unasked question from this morning."

Regina looks at Emma seriously then. Taking in everything they have said and not said since this morning. The way Emma is looking at her right now is a way she has never seen her look before. She may not have noticed much about the blonde in the three years working together but she would have noticed that. Their future is going to be bumpy, dramatic, and a whirlwind. That is all in the best scenario. As she feels herself relax in the warmth of Emma's smiling face Regina isn't worried about the worst case. She feels herself smiling like a fool in Emma's home kitchen looking forward to her first date with her fiance.

* * *

 **Well, hello. It's been a decade. Hope you enjoy this chapter that has been chilling in my laptop for months mostly finished. I said I will finish my stories...I didn't say when. mwahaha ha *sobbing***

 **Anyway, I appreciate the random comments on this story. I really do. I hate to say it (but not nearly enough for me not to) but the comments get me back to writing faster. The end will be here sooner than you think. Maybe three or four chapters. (So expect the end by 2027) Yikes. . . Hope you liked the progress our ladies are taking. How do you think the rest of the story will go since its based on the movie? What will I keep? What will I toss? The suspense is terrible. I hope it'll last. *crazy eyes***


	12. Chapter 12

**your comments did it! I finished a chapter within a month-ish time! thanks for the encouragement. it could be longer but I am literally packed to leave out the door to go camping. Damn inspiration at the most inopportune times! Thank You & Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

The feast had been delicately laid out when meal time approached. Everyone's appetite resurfaced from their small breakfast and from continuously being in the ever growing aroma of cooking food. More than once Emma inhaled deeply the smell emanating from around the kitchen. Zelena asked to use David's study when she expressed the desire to see her kids and husband. David set up the computer's video chat for her and let her be. Ariel and Killian arrived just as the food was finishing cooking. Mary decorated the dining area with ease, Granny plated the dishes, David got together the drinks everyone would like, and Regina and Emma bantered back and forth about the proper placements of the dishes on the dining table.

Regina was set against almost everything Emma was saying simply because the blonde was trying to get just her favorites surrounding her seat and within arm's reach. Emma relented on a few dishes but kept the mashed potatoes and gravy by her. It was Swan tradition potatoes.

"You guys bicker like you're already married." Ariel chimed in with a smile when she entered the dining area with a stack of cups. Emma and Regina smiled somewhat shy at the redhead.

"Aye but if this is the worst of it you'll never go to sleep angry." Killian adds as he strides to the table with some extra napkins and dishing spoons. "There's a tip for you." Killian gestures to Emma as he walks around the table distributing napkins.

"Uh yeah, thanks." Emma mutters a little awkwardly. As much as she would like to get to know Regina on a more personal level now and start a relationship; it is going to take some time to get over how it's getting started. "So Ariel, getting nervous yet?" Emma redirects the conversation subtly, she hopes.

Ariel chuckles rubbing her full belly. "Yes, but I've been nervous for only the past thirty weeks so I'm use to it."

Emma catches up on some of Ariel's pregnancy war stories. At least the ones that are not appropriate for when they are eating. Emma grimaces as Ariel talks and laughs at how haunted Killian's face is looking. Regina stands around the table needlessly adjusting the layout of the table just to do something. Emma notices and wraps an arm around Regina's waist when she walks by. Emma holds her close and Regina takes a minute to adjust to the feel.

David, Mary, and Granny move into the dining area and move to their usual seats around the table. Regina lightly touches Emma's shoulder and excuses herself from the group to head to the study.

The door is slightly ajar so Regina pushes it open further gently. She sees Zelena absorbed with the computer screen, a soft smile on her face. "-still have to. They're good for you." Her voice is warm but firm. "What do mummy and daddy say about things that are good for you?"

A beat passes before the young voice of a little girl sounds through the computer's speakers. "That even if it's yucky or not fun I should trust you and daddy that it's good for me." Her words sound recited and exhausted in a way that says the little girl is tired of having to say it so much.

Zelena beams at the screen. "That's right, poppy. You know how I feel about bananas but daddy and I still put it in our porridge, yeah?"

There is a childish sigh from the screen. "Yeah… and bananas got possum and it's good for you, mummy."

Zelena chuckles and the whole scene has Regina smiling. "Potassium, Rosie, and that's right. Daddy fancies kale even though it's rabbit grub." Zelena stage whispers that last part.

There's a little giggle and a distant man's voice. "Oi!" A little while passes and the man's voice returns more clear and loud. "I heard it all you meanies." There is heavy laughter now through the speakers and Zelena's eyes shine with love at the screen. A child's pleas to stop the tickle torture break through and settle. "I hate to break this up but there's a pair of munchkins that want a dip in the pool before supper."

"Oh alright. You rowdy munchkins better play nice and where's Bo?" Zelena questions but immediately begins to laugh. "Bo, sweetie, you look like you're heading deep sea diving."

Chatter between two loud kids garble through so Regina can not understand them. It's the man's voice that settles the two down. "Munchkins, say good night to mummy and let's get this underwater adventure going. Hugs and kisses, my luv ."

"Bye mummy!"

"Good night, mummy. Sweet dreams!"

"Bring me back a polar bear!"

"She's not in Antartica, poppy."

"Say hi to your strange sister, mummy!"

Zelena and her husband's laughter mingle together. "Good night, my lovelies. Mummy misses you."

Regina hears a few last goodbyes as she stands awkwardly in the doorway. She is so lost in her thoughts about the whole thing she witnessed that she snaps out of it when she feels eyes on her. "She meant estranged." Regina looks confused and Zelena smiles and nods towards the computer. "Rose. She remembers loads of words but forgets how to pronounce them. Robin has been trying to explain why I'm not there and who I'm seeing. I get the feeling he's been using big words again." She chuckles like it's an inside joke Regina is too far to ever get into.

Regina smiles softly regardless. "They sound like wonderful children. I am sorry for eavesdropping. I just came to tell you we're ready to eat now."

Zelena waves her hand dismissively, takes a breathe, and stands. "It's quite alright. I suppose you'll be meeting them eventually. Down the road, that is, if you want to."

Regina watches as Zelena becomes a little more unsure and hesitant. With the personality she has seen from the woman so far the look stands out way too much to go unnoticed. Regina quickly thinks about the idea of meeting her half niece and nephew. As well as her half brother-in-law. It is way more family than she thought she would ever get so quickly and it will be overwhelming in a sense but… "I look forward to meeting them."

The sisters share timid but hopeful smiles. "Brilliant."

Regina nods and leads the way from the study to the dining area. Emma is standing nearby as if waiting for her and guides her to a vacant seat at one end of the table. Granny is looking quite comfortable in a commanding seat at the head of the table. David and Mary are flanking her sides, twin smiles on their faces. Ariel sits next to Mary, the pair still discussing future baby plans, and Killian quickly snags the seat to his wife's right. Emma directs Zelena next to her father, figuring the pair are easily chatty and will get along for a meal, then she sits at the end of table with Regina to her right. David gestures between Zelena and the wedded couple, introducing them to each other quickly. There is a tense beat of surprise at the added guest but they welcome Zelena regardless.

Emma grins down the table towards Granny who offers her own pleased smile. The oldest at the table raises a hand that gathers everyone's attention. "I am much too old and hungry to give a long speech. Bless the offerings presented on this table. May the universe show grace and mercy to all here today and the loved ones in our hearts."

A moment of silence passes before hands move to dishes and ladles to begin doling out portions of food. David stands to carve pieces of turkey for everyone while Emma and Killian debate who would get the wishbone this year.

Regina took a small portion of anything Emma handed to her once the blonde piled it on her own plate. The brunette eyed the blonde's plate wearily as Emma looked at it with gluttonous eyes. "Dear, you know that you don't have to pile everything on one plate? You could save it for a second."

Emma positioned her napkin on her lap and grabbed her silverware. "That would take up too much time. I'm a one and done kind of lady." The blonde smirked at Regina with a flirty wink.

Regina merely scoffed and returned to her plate. The first couple minutes of the meal were silent except for the sounds of silverware scrapes and delicious groans of approval, mostly coming from Emma and Killian. Ariel and Zelena, who turned out to be a slower eater as well, slowed their progress and began chatting amicably with one another about, shockingly, kids. Zelena regales the mother-to-be and anyone that listens about the trial and tribulations of her two munchkins.

Mary wipes her mouth and jumps in. "Your husband- Robin, yes- he must be wonderful with the kids to watch them on his own."

"Well, we've both raised them so it's not like he's clueless. When I worked long hours he was there and when he goes travelling I was there. It's just how it all works." Zelena shrugs. "When society treats men as these domestically challenged twits is when we as women short ourselves. Why make the mother do all the work? It's ridiculous. There's _two_ parents."

Mary is taken aback and is rendered speechless by her words. Ariel looks at Zelena with awe before eyeing her husband next to her. "Hear that? You are coming with me to my last baby class next week."

Killian seems to pale but Zelena just nods to him decidedly. "You'll be better off, believe me. Any doubts and fears you have about being a good parent, everyone has them, so you might as well learn all you can and do your best."

Granny jumps in commenting about her generation not having fancy classes or daycare. Emma nudges Killian next to her and remarks that he won't be going on his boat for pleasure for a long while. He disputes it strongly stating his kid will learn to sail before they walk, which gets a disapproving look from Ariel. Regina takes in the familial conversations until Zelena knocks her elbow and grins at her.

"You won't have to worry about any of that with your tots, eh sis? Not much for boats or planes from what I hear. It'd be a decade and a half before that child visits this lovely home."

Regina opens her mouth to dispute her sister, she's just not sure about which part exactly. Mary chimes in quickly sounding indignant. "That's ridiculous. I expect my future grandchild to visit within the year." She fixes Emma with a look the blonde can only describe as a "mom" look. "My grandchild will not be like her mother and barely visit her home."

Emma chuckles nervously under her look, barely passing a glance at Regina. "Can I clarify that this is all hypothetical? We don't need to talk about kids that aren't even a suggestion for us at this point." Emma gestures between herself and a slightly embarrassed brunette.

Ariel is quick to ease her friend's discomfort. "Well, of course not. My mom brought up kids the very first time Killian came over for dinner, it's just their way of teasing."

"Surely the topic has come up once before." Zelena unhelpfully adds, looking directly at her sister.

Regina stiffens at the attention and is quick to diffuse the situation. "I think the more important thing is that we agree that talk about kids is much too soon in our relationship. We will have that discussion in depth when the time comes. We're just happy to be the two of us now." She places her hand atop Emma's forearm just for added measure. They lock eyes for a moment and share growing smiles at how accurate that statement was. It may be in slightly different meaning for the rest of the people at the table but for Regina, it's not acting.

Emma reigns in her suddenly dopey smile and looks down the table at her mother. Silently telling her to drop the subject and just let them have a meal all together. Mary's head bobs minutely and she continues on eating a little harshly. Regina's hand stays where it is for another few moments and so does her eyes. Ever since they began their morning Regina has felt like she could look at the blonde for hours and be pleasantly content. For a moment she takes in her soft skin, bright and colorful eyes, and smooth hair before she pulls herself away.

Regina focuses back to her plate and a drink of water but is distracted by her sister clearing her throat. The elder woman leans in a bit and talks in a hushed tone. "Though I'm sure it couldn't hurt to keep trying, eh? Swan's fit like a marathon runner."

Zelena's laugh doesn't drown out the sounds of Regina choking on water. The noise does draw the attention of everyone at the table. Emma's hand is immediately on her back lightly patting. "You okay?" She asks concerned but with still a bit of amusement. Regina only nods, uses her napkin, and gets herself together.

"That is not amusing." Regina glares at the woman smiling smugly. Her response is a shrug before the redhead goes back to her meal.

Regina huffs a bit, her attention is drawn to Emma when she hears a low chuckle. Under her boss' stern gaze, Emma acquiesces right away. "Sorry but she probably thinks she has some catching up to do. You know, sibling teasing and all."

With a roll of her eyes she ignores both women at her sides. "I don't need to be caught up."

Emma meets Zelena's subtle look from the side of her eye and smiles. A quick quirk of her lips is all she gets before their food becomes more prevalent again. Killian and David have been talking about their boats while Ariel and Granny discuss the new family home being built just outside of town near the docks. Emma is enjoying how well things are going and a long missed home cooked meal.

As conversation is passed between everyone lovingly, and amicably between certain people, Emma steals glances around the table at it all. She has missed the feeling of being around her family table during a meal. The only difference being that to her right are two new faces and no Ruby. Seeing her boss Regina Mills here in her childhood home, eating at the table she has been at countless times, and speaking with her long time friends is almost like shattering her reality. She never would have imagined this scenario and yet she is kind of happy she gets to see it.

"What's with that stupid look on your face?" A moment passes before Emma realizes Zelena has spoken to her. She looks questioningly at her. "You've been staring off with a goofy smile for the past minute. You look deranged."

Emma clears her throat and drops her head to hide a little blush at being caught. She did not realize her face was so open and that half the table probably noticed her dazed appearance thanks to Zelena's words. "Nothing." She steals a glance at Regina and is instantly met with big, brown eyes shining with amusement and warmth. It makes her cheeks a little warmer

"I think you may be collateral damage to the sibling teasing." Regina smiles at her. Emma feels her heart trip up and she is quick to hide it.

"I don't want her as a sister." Emma fights back a smile at Zelena's mock gasp. "I guess the wedding is off then." Emma shrugs casually, trying not to break her somber facade.

"Too late, Swan, you're stuck with me." Regina adds quickly. They lock eyes again and are both a little surprised Regina's words are said so quickly.

Emma deflates dramatically with an exhale. "Oh well, I tried." Ariel perks up there, noticing both women have matching warm smiles.

"So! About the wedding, any solid plans yet? You have a color scheme or a set date?"

Cold dread filled Emma and Regina's guts at the same time.

They share unsure and scared looks before Emma clears her throat. "Actually, we haven't given it any thought."

"Not any?!" Ariel remarks in astonishment.

Emma's eyes widen at the implication of her words. She sees her mother eyeing her with slightly raised eyebrows. A part of Emma knows that her mother knows the whole thing is a sham and is waiting for her to come up with a good excuse. Another part of her wants to keep up appearances with her family, a little out of stubbornness, for Regina's sake. The brunette should not have to go through the whole experience feeling like her every interaction with Emma is a lie. Hell, Emma would of thought the same thing up until that morning actually.

"I meant much. We haven't given it much thought. Regina and I are not into the whole big wedding with acroutements everywhere. We'd like to keep it simple and, well, we can't decide on a time, right?" Emma reaches out blindly to place her hand atop Regina's. She hits a plate and butter knife before finding Regina's wrist.

The brunette takes it all in stride a lot quicker now. She smiles warmly at Ariel and readjusts their hands to something more comfortable. "Yes, simple and small." A part of her feels like she instantly hates the idea. "I'd like a Summer time wedding inside."

"And I'd prefer Autumn outside." Emma adds in quickly to corroborate their story. "I think it would look prettier with like the pictures and stuff." Emma smiles almost shyly towards Ariel and her family.

Ariel smiles sweetly at her long time friend. "There's really only the warmer season to have a wedding. You have to take into account the weather, town hall's schedule, and lodging, oh I'm sorry I just assumed it would be here. Did you think about...if you'd want it in New York or here or...?"

Emma can tell that Ariel is fighting a battle between genuine curiosity and being sensitive to her friend's feelings on the subject. Emma can appreciate the effort being made by Ariel so she smiles like the whole discussion is no big deal and is quick to answer.

"There." "Here."

Emma and Regina's heads snap towards the others, disbelief in their eyes.

Emma barely registers the snickering from Zelena and Killian as she stares at the brunette. "You want to get married _here_?!"

There's so much emphasis on the dislike for that Mary protests acutely. "Hey!" She is ignored by the table.

"You want to get married away from your family?" Regina offers back.

"Hey." Mary chimes in with an approved smile and appreciative light in her eyes towards Regina. She is still ignored.

The confused look between the couple is amusing to almost everyone else at the table. The silence does not last long however.

"It's not like they can't travel."

"Moving most of the wedding party is unreasonable."

"New York has more options."

"For a small, simple wedding?"

"Regina-."

"Emma-"

The table unexpectedly breaks into conversations. Each person spouting the pros of both locations. Eventually even Emma and Regina fall silent at the ruckus they are witnessing at the table. Killian and Mary are adamant about having a Storybrooke wedding, particularly seaside in Killian's opinion. Ariel and Zelena side with New York having better weather and a variety of locations for the small ceremony. David seems to just be agreeing with everyone and Granny is stone silent.

Emma is pulled from her staring by Regina's hand squeezing her own. Emma looks to her surprised she is still holding her hand. "It's the smarter thing to do. You have more people on your side than I do." Regina shrugs slightly. Emma's look softens and her postures sags a little when she realizes that truth. The blonde squeezes her hand back while mumbling a lazy rebuttal. Regina chuckles at Emma's words. "Believe me, I would love for it to be in the city. Anything to keep me off that flying crate that got us here."

Regina smiles wide when Emma laughs at her joke.

"Then get married tomorrow." Everyone's heads turn to the end of the table where the eldest person is casually drinking her glass of water.

"What?"

"Granny, you can't mean t-" Mary says.

"Of course I mean what I say. I said it." Her fading blue eyes look sharply down the table at Emma. "Everyone important is already at this table minus Ruby. Who will be there." Her eyebrow arches, her statement sounds a little like a question but challenging Emma to negate it. Emma quickly nods along because she would not keep Ruby from attending anything important to their family. Without knowing it Emma caresses the back of Regina's hand with her thumb. "Then we can gather tomorrow at town hall for a quick

ceremony and an open reception."

She nods her head resolutely and tears into a bread roll easily. Emma gapes silently, she feels Regina tightening her hold on her hand, and her mother is still quiet.

"I like the sound of it." David finally breaks the silence. Ariel deflates quickly with a smile and agrees.

Killian lightly slaps the blonde on the arm. "There ya go, Em. Simple and small. Regina's got her sister here to witness it as well."

Eyes flick to the redhead who seems a little surprised to be brought up. She smiles regardless and turns slightly in her chair to face Regina. "Well, if you decide tomorrow is the day I would be honored to attend, of course. I didn't think it would be so soon after meeting you so I completely understand if it's a bit much and-"

"Zelena, you are more than welcome to attend. I want you to be there." She offers her sister a genuine smile that is returned. "I need someone on my side who is just as boisterous as Emma's friends."

The younger adults all laugh at that. "Consider it done."

"Maybe it should be a cash bar." David adds jokingly which get immediate rejections from Emma's friends and Zelena.

"What do you say, Ducky?" Emma meets Granny's eyes and feels a cold stone drop in her gut. Despite all the positives of getting the ceremony out of the way the thought of it all happening so suddenly gives Emma pause. The part of her that believes something will go wrong has been chanting in her mind during this part of the conversation. It's purely instinct for her to try and think of reasons to postpone the ceremony.

Before she can say something, Regina is squeezing her hand and facing Granny. "It's a great idea. I say we do it." Emma has to hand it to Regina, her features and tone give nothing away about her nerves. Emma knows however because her hand is starting to tingle from how tightly they are holding onto each other.

Killian, Ariel, and David all smile and celebrate the idea already. " _Unless_ ," Mary interjects "Emma wants to wait." Mother looks at her daughter meaningfully. "Do you need more _time_ to _think_ on _this_?"

Emma winces slightly at the very unsubtle meaning behind her mother's words. She's sure that the whole table knows now how unapproving she is about the union. She catches the way Granny looks at Mary curiously. There will be time later to think about that because right now she can't appear like she's actually thinking on it. It wouldn't look appropriate.

Emma raises their clasped hands up to her lips to lay a kiss on the back of Regina's hand. Once again she is mesmerized by those shining, chocolate eyes staring back at her hesitantly. She gives Regina a wide smile to calm her nerves. "I do not."

"That's one too many words, Ducky." David quickly says. "Don't worry I'll help you practice for tomorrow."

Regina and Emma chuckle genuinely at her father's words while remaining locked on each others' smiling faces. "Thanks, dad, but I got this. Let's do it." She says to Regina confidently.

"Not while I'm sleeping next door." Granny cracks.

Everyone but Mary laughs, she gives Granny a little disgusted glare, Regina and Emma finally pull away from each other.

"You cheeky gram, I was about to say just that!" Zelena exerts, smiling widely at the older woman. Granny merely winks at the redhead with a quirk of her lip.

Emma shakes her head and shrugs helpless in a "what can ya do" way to Regina. The brunette rolls her eyes playfully and tries to return to eating to hide how flushed her face feels. The lightness of the mood is a thick blanket over her doubting thoughts. A rush wedding has Regina a bit panicked but it's the better option. At least this way when they go back to New York they can be safe from Mr. Gold's scrutiny.

Regina tilts her head slightly with thought. Maybe it would seem even more suspicious for them to get married so hastily. If they can pull it off that her and Emma were just too in love to wait maybe...no, that's ridiculous. They haven't had a date yet. Regina keeps her exterior looking calm and happy but her mind is thousands of miles away, back in a tiny Government office, going through that rigorous life-altering questionnaire.

Regina wonders if they can pull off this sudden marriage and if holding onto her job title is worth it. Regina hears her long lost sister tell a story about her wedding day that brings her halfway back to the table. She mentally pulls herself together and promises herself to think about this new development quickly.

Unfortunately, for Regina and Emma that is, the situation is not over in the slightest. Everyone else at the table start throwing in ideas about how to pull off a wedding by tomorrow and still look nice. Mary is remaining way too quiet on the subject of her daughter's wedding, however, she is still commenting on how best to round up supplies. Emma and Regina simply sit and now and then reject an idea. Mostly Emma does this since she knows the locations and people being talked about.

"Not many people in Storybrooke are ordained, Em, and it would take too long for someone else to get qualified." Killian unhelpfully reasons to the blonde.

"There has to be someone else. I'm not getting married by Sydney I-want-to-run-this-town Glass." Emma glares back.

"That's a long middle name." Zelena mutters loud enough for the table to hear.

"What about Doc? He did the Madding and White wedding." David adds. "His practice is doing really well but I think he owes me a favor."

"Yes. Anyone but _Sydney_." Emma all but growls the name out which amusings the others.

"Great. That's settled. So, what about the dresses?"

The table goes eerily quiet and very subtly eyes turn towards Emma's mother. It has been very well known over the years that Mary was more excited about the prospect of her daughter getting married than anyone with whom she would marry. Now that irony seems to be biting her in the ass. The pixie haired woman glances around the table and scoffs at the expectant looks. "What? I don't have ready made gowns for my daughter and options for her to choose from!"

Still the table waits for the rest of that statement. The mother cracks fairly quickly. "OK! I have maybe drawn up some ideas for dresses. That's it though. Maybe I showed them to Nova and...maybe, she liked them and made them. But I did not orchestrate that! I want that known!"

Everyone looks mildly surprised but not completely knowing this all came from Mary. Granny covers Mary's hand with her own. Zelena speaks up next. "Well, that seems fairly easy then. We got the conductor of ceremony, the outfits...town hall for the location?" Zelena questions Emma and Regina. They nod silently. "Brilliant. Now the catering and duties."

"Leave it to me." Everyone looks to Granny again. "I will take care of the food and getting people together to help out with the odds and ends." With that said the old woman stands with her glass raised up. "No one knows where life will take them and who you will meet. It's about the turns and dead ends we must walk. On this journey I hope you both have found the person to get lost with."

There was a chorus of agreements and sentiments as everyone raised their own drink to toast. Emma and Regina did so out of instinct. Inside they were a mess of emotions and swirling thoughts. The kind words from Granny made them feel warm and happy but the implications of a speech before their wedding had their stomach in knots. The pair thanked the old woman with kind smiles, their hands joining without thought, but a thought crossed both their minds.

 _If I feel like this now, how can I handle the wedding?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Surprisingly Regina and Emma did not have much to do when it came to the planning of their impromptu wedding set for tomorrow afternoon. Everyone else at the table seemed excited enough to plan the details and talk about the wedding in general. Dishes of food had been moved to the kitchen and dessert and coffee were brought to the table. Ariel had just finished slicing up the apple pie when there was a knock at the door. Before Mary could say anything the door opened and Ruby came strolling in.

"Hey, family people!" The tall brunette laid her hat on the coat rack by the door and started to remove her thick, bulky Sheriff jacket. Underneath her jacket she wore a semi-professional looking outfit of vest and button up shirt, badge attached at the hip opposite her firearm. "After my second uneventful patrol, I thought I'd stop by a-" She stopped short at the arched entranceway to the dining area when she noticed Zelena. "Hi."

"Of course. Ruby, this is Zelena Green, Regina's half sister. She was invited to stay with us as well for the holiday." David introduces quickly and easily.

Regina is startled to suddenly see Ruby there but kind of admires how quickly the long haired brunette rolls with the punches. "Wow, yeah, hi. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ruby Lucas, Granny's granddaughter." Zelena offers a warm smile and stands to outstretch a hand.

"Pleasure. It's not a problem. Earlier was a little hectic with all the prep work." Ruby smiles politely at the easily dismissed apology.

"Yeah. I like your accent. Where are you from?"

Zelena flippantly waves a hand away. "Oh a little village no one's heard of. I did grow up quite close to Cambridge."

"Ruby, grab a chair. Sit down and eat your plate." Mary urges when she returns from the kitchen where she snuck off to when she saw who their visitor was. She's holding the recently warmed up plate of food they had saved just for her. David stands immediately to offer his spot and get another chair from the lounge room. Ruby offers her thanks, grabs her plate, and easily continues her conversation with Zelena.

Emma stares somewhat in awe of Ruby and her easy going nature. She definitely picked that up from Granny and David. Emma is thankful that conversation has switched focus from herself and Regina to any insignificant story Ruby has about her holiday so far. David nestles a chair between herself and Killian, holding an amber filled glass for the dark haired man, another glass in his other hand.

As Ruby wraps up her tale about her venture into the outskirts of town looking for a citizen's pet, Emma and Regina help Mary clear more dishes from the table. A moment when Mary returns to the dining area leaves Emma and Regina alone in the kitchen. Their eyes catch the others' at the same time and a shy smile crosses Emma's features. "So, that all happened." She chuckles nervously.

"Yes, it certainly did." Regina starts hesitantly. "I think getting it over with is a good idea."

"Yeah." Emma jumps in quickly. "Like ripping off a bandaid."

"It was bound to happen."

"Yeah."

"Mr. Gold cannot possibly argue that we were putting it off. This way it seems like we want this for the family as much as ourselves."

"And that we really love...each other." Emma offers timidly.

"Of course." Regina is looking at Emma trying to figure out what is going on inside her head by her facial features. It annoys her a little that her mind is coming up blank to think about anything but the knots curling in her stomach.

Before either of them can say another word Granny and Mary enter the kitchen area, talking about the plans for tomorrow. "Oh good, now girls, I need your measurements right now for Nova to double check the dresses. I'll need you up at the earliest for proper fittings. I know the style may not be to either of yours exact liking but I think we can manage."

"Mom, it's still the holiday. Can't we wait to bug Nova tomorrow." Emma tries to reason.

"Nonsense. Nova is family and the holidays are for families coming together for each other. Now..." There seems to be more energy humming off the short brunette as she dismisses Emma's words and continues laying down the plans with Granny nodding along. After a few moments Mary turns back to Regina and Emma. "Well, go on. Measurements. Emma the measuring ribbon is in my supplies." Emma takes the small hand waving her out of the room as dismissal and grabs Regina by the elbow on the way.

Emma leads Regina across the living room to the closet space across from the spare bedroom. She rustles some fabrics and boxes around before finding the small tin box of sewing supplies. She grabs the light pink, rolled up ribbon and turns to Regina brandishing it with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm a professional."

A dark eyebrow raises in response. "No."

Emma simply laughs off the brunette's instant disapproval and leads her to the center of the living room. Emma gathers a notepad and pen on the low island table before facing Regina and unraveling the ribbon with a flick of her wrist. "Don't be nervous, I've handled your dry cleaning before." Emma says smartly while extending both ends of the ribbon between two fingers. She quickly slips an arm around a waist and catches the ribbon with her other hand. The move gets her very close to Regina's front, almost pressing against her. Emma smirks playfully. "Hi."

Regina did not expect the move and was caught off guard with how close Emma got. For a quick moment she lets her eyes travel up the blonde's simple, soft grey deep v-neck tee, over the visible dip in her clavicle, past pink lips, and finally shaded green eyes. Regina squeezes a hand between them to lightly push the blonde a step away, a playful smile on her lips as well. "Don't try to get fresh with me. I let it slide with my clothes."

Emma smiles at Regina coyly. The younger woman steps towards the side of the brunette while slowly shimmying the ribbon across her waist to cinch it gently against a hip. Emma is positioned by a shoulder, hands gently holding Regina at the hips, she slowly leans into her. "I won't get fresh. I'd rather get dirty."

Emma sees the small smile pulling at the brunette's lips and it has her chest swell with happiness. She can tell her boss is fighting it back and ends up shaking her head before turning her head to face her. "That is a very bad line, Ms. Swan."

Emma can't help but flash a quick smile before throwing caution into the wind. "Oh, really? Then you wouldn't let me do this?" She leans forward slightly, giving the brunette clear signs of her intention, and internally feels butterflies when Regina remains where she is. The fact almost causes nerves to rise into Emma's chest and distract her. Almost.

Their lips barely connect for a few short, sweet moments before a loud whistle pulls them back to the living room. Emma internally groans before she pulls away slightly and glances towards the dining area. Killian is leaning on the back of his seat, a wide grin on his face, and toasts his drink to Emma. Before Emma diverts her eyes she sees Killian say something to the table and Zelena's laugh rings out. Ariel slaps his shoulder once again in adoring frustration while Emma's family looks over curiously.

Emma feels Regina turn her head towards the dining area as well. The brunette quickly turns her body away from the eyes looking on. Emma instinctively curls her hands around the body that's moved more into her embrace, conscious or not. Emma smiles at the way her boss slightly buries her face in her blonde hair. "Now who would've thought the great Regina Mills would be shy?"

Regina tilts her head slightly up to glare at the blonde. "Keep your mouth shut, Ms. Swan. Believe it or not but I am actually a private person." The brunette snarks back. "Did you not get the memo?" Emma mocks a surprise gasp but it quickly turns into a beaming smile when Regina does that cute smirky smile she does.

"Emma, you have one job!" Her mother chides as she comes over to pull the measuring tape away from her still fingers. Mary's eyes flicker between the two before she rolls them. "Honestly. You two have the rest of your lives to make out like teenagers. We are on a deadline here." She tuts as she moves with precision and whips the tape around, muttering measurements to herself.

Emma and Regina simply stand there, getting directed into positions, feeling like scolded kids. The feeling long forgotten by Regina. Mary finishes with Emma's measurements first and directs her daughter to writing it all down before she forgets. Emma plops down on the couch with the notepad and an amused look on her face directed at her boss.

It is not a very tense silence in the living room as Mary adjusts the tape around Regina's body. A part of Regina can tune it out and pretend she is at a shop with a tailor but Mary breaks the illusion. "Just so you know, I'm not going to put you in a frilly, pink dress just because I have some reservations here." She murmurs quietly even Emma can't hear. Regina simply nods, unsure if she can speak in secret since she isn't facing away from Emma.

The three ladies are momentarily distracted by an excited, wobbling Ariel approaching the back of the couch. "Emma! What are you going to do about the cake?! You need cake! Chocolate cake." Emma is quickly distracted by that.

Regina remains stoic facing straight ahead but she can feel Mary's eyes flicker over her features like a burning spotlight. She hears a quiet sigh. "I may not be your favorite person right now but I am a mother. Well, I just...I-I promise to make you look as beautiful as possible for your wedding. It's something every mother wishes to see and I hope to make yours proud."

Regina's eyes flicker across to the older woman's in surprise but she can't keep them there long. It is the most sincere and honest Regina has seen them and it makes her a little uncomfortable. More so because there is a telltale lump in her throat that prevents her from saying anything. Even if she could come up with something to say to that. Mary leaves her in silence long enough to gather herself before she mutters out a quick thank you.

Mary simply nods in acceptance and continues on with her work. Soon Regina is released and measurements are swooped away with Mary in search of her phone. Regina drops onto the couch in a half daze and pretends to be listening to Emma and Ariel talk about desserts. However, Regina is still thinking about what Mary said. Thoughts of her own mother never being able to see her walk down the aisle and how she won't have her father's arm in hers plague her in nostalgic sadness. These were realizations she has had fifteen years ago when grief began to subside and she thought about life without her parents more and more. She thought she had accepted it all already.

Regina looks over at her blonde assistant chatting with her lifelong friend. Maybe it was because that she is going to be getting married to this person under false reasons. Logically she knows her parents have no say but she can't help but to think what if. What if they knew she was getting married just to keep her job. To stay in America. Even for a year or two would it be worth it to tie herself to this loving family.

Regina glances to the dining room to see her half sister talking animatedly with Ruby. Just the idea of her is still being wrapped around her brain. If she is deported will she still be in contact with Zelena? When the truth gets discovered will Zelena refuse to be in her life? The uncertainty of the answers made Regina dread the questions. No matter how much she tried to push her thoughts to the waist side and enjoy the rest of the holiday with Emma's family, she couldn't. Even when Emma, Ruby, Ariel, and Killian shared jokes and memories about their youth, Regina sat with a placid smile pretending to be invested in the way the childhood friends were like.

Regina did find she could past the time better sitting by Zelena and hearing about the woman than impose herself on Emma's family holiday. It was marginally better since thoughts poked through every now and then when talking to Zelena. Traitorous thoughts that asserted that this was all the time she would get with the redhead or ones that told her she would fade out of her life like an old acquaintance.

Ruby left fairly soon, having to get back to her rounds as Sheriff, and not long after that Killian and Ariel said their goodbyes. The kitchen was wiped down, dishes in the washer, and the meager amount of leftovers stowed away. It was only when Emma's parents and Granny told Emma to sleep on the couch that night Regina really snapped out of her half dazed attitude. It was another wedding tradition but at least this one was more common. Still, Regina persisted that it wasn't a big deal but a simple rebuttal from Granny had Emma shrugging her acceptance.

It's not like Regina really wanted to be cuddled up to Emma all night but she was hoping to talk to her a little about some of her conflicting looked as though she would not get the chance to do so. David pulled out extra bedding and pillows to put on the long couch for Emma. Zelena did not miss her opportunity to tease the couple.

"Don't fret little sis, I'm sure if you ask nicely Emma will pop on up in the middle of the night for some snogging." She says behind her propped hand like its a secret.

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the woman. "We are well past the age to go sneaking around."

"Well, that's no fun is it? Besides I know you two were sneaking around the office. You can't tell me that wasn't a little bit naughty."

Regina goes stiff. Zelena has it wrong and she can't bring herself to lie. She can't make up something to validate her relationship with Emma. Regina doesn't want to lie around the truth or answer an easier question. She doesn't want to fabricate another thing about their relationship. The silence suddenly between them pushes her inner turmoil loose. "I don't appreciate you making my relationship with Emma sound so salacious. I am supposedly your younger sister but that gives you no right to take liberties with how you speak about me and her."

Her words are quick, clipped and quiet enough for just them to hear but she doesn't give Zelena a chance to react. She garners the attention of the room quickly. "Thank you for a wonderful day, everyone. Seeing as it's going to be a big day tomorrow I feel I should get my rest now."

Mary, Granny, and David agree with her easily. Mary begins laying out a schedule about when to get the day started and Regina agrees just to get out of the room. She almost does until she hears a shy but happy good night from Emma.

She's almost past the couches on her way out. For a moment she thinks about playing off leaving without saying much at all. Before she thinks too much though her body is moving back towards Emma. The blonde is lounging on the couch but when she sees Regina approach she scoots forward slightly. Regina's hand cups her jaw and for a second she wants to press her lips against Emma's. She wants to indulge in something that shouldn't be hers right now. However, she presses her lips tightly against a cheek. It lingers longer than a simple kiss on the cheek but she soaks it in. Her eyes are closed tight and refuse to make eye contact with anyone even Emma.

"Sweet dreams, Emma." Then she's gone, leaving a stunned silent blonde on the couch with a dopey smile.

Later in the night when everyone had shuffled off happily to bed, except for Zelena who seemed more quiet than usual, Emma lays on the living room couch staring at the ceiling. She had tried to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but her brain had other ideas. Mostly it was Regina and their sudden wedding clashing around. All the scenarios they would be thrown into was making knots form in her of if she could say "I do" to Regina, what she would look like, if she'd smile genuinely or continue to feel like the sharp knife of guilt was slowly entering her gut.

She wasn't sure if it was entirely guilt, maybe shame or fear, but Emma knew it wasn't a pleasant feeling. All she knew for certain was her mother and father knew, to an extent, the circumstances leading to her marriage. Mr. Gold had spoken to them and they were conscious of the fake relationship before Regina and Emma even entered the house. Emma tries to replay their interactions with her parents and figure out any clues that could have given them away but she comes up empty.

Her dad still smiled warmly, spoke happily, and welcomed Regina like his usual easy going self. Her mom on the other hand was a different story and yet she couldn't imagine her reacting any differently if she was in the dark. Was that better or worse? Emma's temple began to throb slightly with so much thinking.

It didn't help her quest for sleep that her brain supplied thoughts of her wedding tomorrow. Something Emma didn't think would happen for a while longer. Her mother always told her she needed to put herself out there, settle, and start a family. This was not what she imagined in the slightest. The first time Emma thought about marriage was right after her high school graduation. Standing on the street with Ruby, snowflakes lazily wafting down on them, it was a cozy moment. Then Ruby said those words and asked that question.

Emma rolled over onto her side with a loud sigh. Her mother always told her to follow her gut and it quite clearly said no. The childhood sweethearts were clearly going in different directions and didn't know much beyond their town. Emma wouldn't be happy staying and settling, it wasn't her style. Now as an adult who has gone out and experienced what she wanted, what does she want. Her gut is still saying no but not in the all encompassing fearful way like back then. Something wasn't sitting well with her about the wedding and it was plaguing Emma's mind. It was skirting around the edges, toying with her, and making restful sleep a lost cause.

 **Here! Sorry! One more chapter guys!**


End file.
